


Far Cry 5 Old Dawn

by S0l0warriors



Series: old dawn [1]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry Absolution - Urban Waite
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Escape, F/M, Family, Fingerfucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kidnapping, Rape, Rescue, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: here is the fixed of my Old Dawn, I was able to get the story back in place. so to help remember what this is, it's about the Seeds getting ready to enter the new world.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Deputy | Judge/Mary May Fairgrave, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jess Black/Staci Pratt, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: old dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Moving to Hope County (fixed and Edited)

It was the beginning of March, a young girl was driving on the road headed to Montana to start her job. Her brother was already there at his job, his job is the deputy. He’s been in Montana for about two years, her brother and parents moved to Montana in the springtime. They wanted to get away from the city in New York, their father is a retired cop. He got into an accident, her father was chasing a drunk driver when suddenly, the driver and him crashed into a truck. The damage caused her father to tear a muscle in his legs, he can walk still, but he can’t do cop duty anymore.

“Almost there, just a few miles.” the girl said, driving on the road.

She looks at the sun rise view, how beautiful it was here. She can’t wait to see her brother and parents soon, she got a letter from her brother, saying that he has a girlfriend now. Her name was Joey Hudson on the letter, she’s also a deputy.

“Maybe I should see my parents first.” the girl said, wanting to see who to see first.

She then headed to see her parents first, since they live in Falls End, she’s almost there anyway. As she drove on the road, she saw signs of a cross like a star every part on her way on the road, she remembered that her brother told her about a weird cult people living there. She needs to be careful around here, she doesn’t know them and they sound dangerous.

When she arrived at Falls End, she looked at the time, it was 8 am, some people were up working. She grabbed a piece of paper that had the address to her parents home, they live across the church it says. Suddenly she saw her father walking on the road, he must be heading to work.

“Dad!” the girl said, running to her dad.

“Luna!” the father said, turning around to see his daughter.

“I’m here, where’s mom?” Luna asked, hugging her father.

“She’s inside, I’m about to head to work in one hour.” the father said.

“Hey Caroline, someone’s finally here!” the father shouted.

“Luna is that you!?” Caroline said, walking outside.

“Hi mom.” Luna said, turning to see her mother.

“Oh dear, welcome home.” Caroline said, hugging her daughter.

“Where’s Luke?” Luna asked, not seeing her brother.

“He’s at work.” Caroline said.

“I see you didn’t have that much to move here.” the father said, seeing her truck.

“Yeah, I only brought the ones that are important.” Luna said.

“Need help?” the father asked.

“No, I only have five boxes, mom and I can carry them in.” Luna said.

“Alright, I need to head to work, see you later.” the father said.

“Bye dad.” Luna said.

Luna and Caroline then went to go grab the boxes from the truck, bringing them into Luna’s room.

“How was college?” Caroline asked.

“Tiring, two years in college was tiring.” Luna said, since she stayed behind to finish her college.

“Your brother already handed the sheriff your transfer papers, he said he’ll be ready to meet you whenever.” Caroline said, sitting on the bed.

“Alright, I’ll head over today anyway.” Luna said, wanting to meet the sheriff.

“Alright, tonight I’ll make us a feast.” Caroline said, getting up.

“Ok, thanks mom.” Luna said.

“You should get going, don’t worry, I’ll get your room set up.” Caroline said.

“Thanks mom.” Luna said, as she headed out the door.

Luna headed onto Hope County Jail, she needed to get her transfer stuff done. On her way there, she saw a truck drive by her, the truck had a weird cult sign on the truck.

“I should stay away from them, my brother told me that they’re dangerous.” Luna said, looking at her view mirror.

When she arrived at the Jail, she opened the door to see a woman there taking phone calls.

“Hello there, are you here for something?” the woman asked, putting the phone down.

“I’m here to meet the Sheriff.” Luna said.

“Of course, I’ll go get him.” the woman said, getting up from her seat.

Luna stood there waiting for the lady to come back, the area wasn’t that bad, just an average jail. She then saw the lady come back.

“Hello miss, need me?” the sheriff said.

“Yes, my name is Luna, I’m being transferred here.” Luna said.

“Ah Luna Rheese, you’re Luke’s little sister.” the sheriff said, recognizing the name.

“Yes, that’s my brother.” Luna said, nodding her head.

“Come to my office, let’s get you all settled.” the sheriff said.

Luna followed him to the office, the place was big, Luna saw one guy sitting on a chair drinking coffee. When they entered the office, the sheriff started taking her papers.

“So you just finished your college, how was it?” the sheriff asked.

“Tiring, lots of work.” Luna said.

“I can understand that, so let’s get some papers done.” the sheriff said.

\----  
In town Caroline is out shopping for a dinner feast, she heads to the stores for the food.

“What’s with the food?” the cashier asked.

“My daughter just moved here, since she is now done with college.” Caroline said.

“Really, what’s she going to do now?” he asked.

“She’s the new deputy, she wanted to finish her college at our old home.” Caroline said.

“About time, we need more deputies.” the guy said, putting her food in the bags.

“Thanks, see ya.” Caroline said, as she took the groceries.

As Caroline headed home, she saw a cultist truck drive by, she hurried home. Not wanting to see any danger.

“I should put these foods away, then get Luna’s stuff unpack.” Caroline said.

Caroline’s husband is out working on building a fence for the farmer, he needs to get the fence up so that the cows can’t escape.

“You seem happy.” a worker said, seeing him all happy.

“My daughter has moved in with us, she just finished her college.” the father said.

“Oh really, that explains why you were so happy this morning Drew.” he said.

“Yeah, she stayed behind to finish college.” Drew said.

\----

“Alright, you’re set, let me introduce you to some people.” Earl said.

“Thanks Earl.” Luna said, getting up.

They walked out the hall, Earl saw one deputy sitting in a chair.

“Pratt, come meet the new deputy.” Earl said.

Pratt got up, he walked over to them.

“Hello there, names Pratt.” he said, shaking hands with Luna.

“Names Luna.” she said.

“Why don’t you take her to see Luke, he’s out on a job.” Earl said.

“No problem, come on let’s go.” Pratt said.

The two headed inside the truck, Pratt drove her to Luke, he was in Holland Valley. Dealing with some problems.

“We’re here.” Pratt said, stopping the truck.

“There he is, must be having problems.” Luna said, seeing him talk to some people.

“I took care of your problem, no more problems from you guys ok?” Luke said, talking to a group.

“Fine, but soon you’ll be asking for our help.” the man said.

“whatever, you idiots better not cause any troubles for me.” Luke said.

“You better be nice to us, we’re trying to help you guys.” the man said.

“Fucking peggies.” Luke said, already annoyed.

“Are you ok Luke?” a girl asked.

Luke turned to see his sister.

“Luna, when did you get here!?” Luke asked, happy to see his little sister.

“Today, mom helped me unload.” Luna said.

“You two know each other?” Pratt asked.

“This is my little sister I was talking about.” Luke said.

“Really, this is your little sister?” Pratt said.

“Yep.” Luke said.

“Wow.” Pratt said.

“We should head back to jail, let me meet the others.” Luna said.

“Right, let’s go.” Luke said.

They head back to the jail, Joey has just returned from helping a guy with his flat tire. They entered the building.

“Joey, meet Luna, my little sister.” Luke said, walking up to Joey.

“So this is your sister, she looks just like your mother, only your mom has longer hair.” Joey said, looking at Luna.

“True.” Luna said.

“So how old are you Luna?” Pratt asked.

“23, turning 24 in two months.” Luna said.

“Nice, so was college hard?” Pratt asked.

“A little, but I was able to pass my tests.” Luna said.

“I can imagine, alright, tomorrow we’ll give you a tour.” Joey said.

“Sounds fine with me.” Earl said.

“Alright, tomorrow we’ll give you the tour.” Pratt said.

“I’m back.” a male voice said, walking in the Jail.

“Oh, welcome back Lawrence.” Joey said.

“Who’s this?” he asked.

“This is Luke’s little sister, Luna.” Pratt said.

“Nice to meet you.” Luna said.

“Nice to meet you too.” he said, shaking her hands.

“Luke, you were right, she does almost look like her mother.” Lawrence said.

“Oh come on, mother is more beautiful than me.” Luna said, blushing at the words.

“But it’s true, you do look like your mother.” Joey said.

“So how did you guys meet my mother and father?” Luna asked.

Flashback

“Luke, someone is here to meet you.” Nancy said.

Luke turned to see his parents here.

“Hey mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?” Luke asked.

“Came to drop off your badge that you left at home, you were in a rush that you forgot your badge.” Caroline said, handing her son his badge.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize.” Luke said, putting his badge on.

“Are these your parents?” Joey asked.

“Yep this is my mom, Caroline. My dad, Drew.” Luke said.

“Nice to meet you.” Joey said, shaking Caroline's hand.

She looked at Caroline’s blue eyes, they were like the color of the sky. Her blond hair, they were like the color of Rapunzel’s blond hair, only she had some brown in them. Her hair was in a bun with her sides bangs hanging out, she had a calm, kind, and graceful look on her face. People can mistake her for an early 20s or 30s girl, even though she’s only 39 years old. Her husband though, Drew. Drew has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and has a muscular physique, a tan skin-tone. His hair reaches to his neck, he has a stubble beard type, and a scar on his neck.

“Wow, Luke, you almost look just like your father.” Pratt said, looking at the father and son.

“Yeah, the only difference is that my father has a square and angular, with a cleft-chin face. I have a oval face type.” Luke said.

“True.” Joey said.

“Although, I think my sister is starting to almost look like my mother.” Luke said.

“Really?” Joey asked.

“Yes, the only difference is that my sister is an attractive young woman, and she has elegant facial features.” Luke said.

“Hope we get to meet her soon.” Joey said, curious to meet her.

End of flashback

“You were right Luke, she almost looks like her mother. Except, more elegant, like an angel.” Joey said.

“I think mother is more pretty than me, but thank you.” Luna said, blushing.

“Although, your mother has blue eyes, while you have grey eyes.” Pratt said.

“She has our uncle’s grey eyes.” Luke said.

“Oh really, what’s your uncle’s name?” Earl asked.

“Uncle Marcus.” Luna said.

“What’s his job?” Lawrence asked.

“He’s a bodyguard at concerts, he makes sure no one enters and no one is a criminal.” Luke said.

“Is he the oldest?” Pratt asked.

“Yep, our father is the second. He’s 42, while our father is 40. ” Luna said.

“What about him, is he married?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, they don’t have a child yet.” Luke said.

“What about your mom, does she have any brother or sister?” Earl asked.

“She has a older sister, but she doesn’t talk to her.” Luke said.

“Why?” Lawrence asked.

“Her sister lives in a rich life, rich family. She always tries to make our mom angry, but my mother is happy to have a family.” Luke said.

“I can imagine.” Joey said.

Suddenly Luke’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Luke answered.

“Ok… sure I’ll ask.” Luke said, as he hung up.

“Who was that?” Lawrence asked.

“Mom, she was wondering if you guys want to join us for dinner, we’re celebrating Luna’s arrival.” Luke said.

“Really?” Pratt said.

“Yeah, wanna join?” Luke asked.

“Sure thing.” Joey said.

“Count me in.” Pratt said.

“Love to.” Lawrence said.

“Can’t want to go home and rest.” Earl said.

“Ok.” Luke said.


	2. starting the job (fixed and edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw in my story Lonny is alive, I just want Lonny to stay alive in my story.

The next day, Luna is at the Jail getting her uniform on. Earl told her that she’ll have her uniform ready, Luna rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She wasn’t a big fan of long sleeves, she describes them as being too long and hot.

“Not bad sis, that actually looks good on you.” Luke said, seeing the shirt on her.

“Thanks, so who’s going to give me the tour first?” Luna asked.

“I will, I'll give you the two around Henbane.” Lawrence said.

“Ok, lead the way.” Luna said.

“I’ll be going to check on Peaches, see if the cat is alright.” Luke said.

“Cat?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, Peaches is a cougar.” Luke said.

“Wow, a cougar, someone actually has a cougar.” Luna said, surprise to learn this.

“Yeah, well have fun.” Luke said, as he went out the door.

“Come one, i’ll show you around.” Lawrence said.

On the road, Lawrence showed Luna the farm, the river, the F.A.N.G center, and Adelaide.

“Thanks for showing me the place, how long have you been living here?” Luna asked.

“For five years.” Lawrence said.

“Must be nice.” Luna said.

“Yeah, oh shit.” Lawrence said, seeing trouble.

Luna turned her head to see what was the problem, there were some men arguing with a group wearing weird signs on their shirt.

“What’s going on here?” Lawrence asked, getting out of the truck.

“Tell these peggies to leave this area, it’s off limits.” the man said.

“We didn’t mean to trespass, we were just chasing a bear out of this land.” the male peggie said.

“Look sir, let them do their job, they won’t trespass your land again after this.” Lawrence said.

“Fine, but one more foot on my land again, I’ll shoot them.” the grumpy man said.

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.” Lawrence said, heading back to the truck.

“You ok?” Luna asked, seeing him enter the truck.

“Yeah, let’s head back.” Lawrence said.

When they arrived at the Jail, Lawrence and Luna headed inside. Nancy greeted them back, as she was putting papers in folders, when they entered the room, Luna saw Joey and Luke kiss.

“I see you two all lovey dove.” Luna said.

Joey then blushed when she saw Luna watching.

“I didn’t hear you guys get back, how was the tour?” Joey asked, blushing.

“Good, soooo, when’s the baby born.” Luna asked, smiling at the.

Pratt and Lawrence let out a laugh, they knew that Luke and Joey have been dating for two years. They caught them kissing, having sex, and making out.

“I’m not pregnant yet, besides I would have noticed by now.” Joey said, blushing.

“True, but having a baby, sounds wonderful.” Luke said, thinking of a family.

“So, are you going to have a baby?” Luna asked, smiling at her brother.

“Yes!” Luke said.

“Really!?” Joey asked.

“Yes, I want a family and a happy life.” Luke said.

“Luke.” Joey said, blushing at him.

“There you are Luna, I want to ask you a question.” Earl said, walking in.

“Sure what is it?” she asked.

“Your brother drives around Hope County at night, checking the area’s. Do you want to do the night job too, easier for you to find your way around?” Earl asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Luna said.

“Ok, you just check one area for one night, then the next the other night.” Earl said.

“Ok, I drive around Henbane, then Whitetails, then Holland.” Luna said.

“Sounds good to me.” Earl said, making a list of whose job is who. “Tomorrow night, you can start.” Earl said.

“Sounds good.” Luna said.

As time went by, it was time to head home. Luke told Luna that he needs to for his night route in Whitetails Mountains, he told her he will be home by 11:30. She headed home on her own, knowing her brother will be safe, on her way home, she saw how beautiful the moon was. The full moon was her favorite at night, it was like she entered a magical world.

When she arrived at her home, she saw her father on the front porch drinking a beer.

“Hi dad, how was work?” she asked, walking up.

“Good, how was your new job?” he asked.

“Good, Lawrence showed me around Henbane.” Luna said.

“That’s good, dinner is almost done.” Drew said.

“Ok, I’m going to go take a shower.” Luna said.

“Alright.” 

She went to her bedroom to grab a pair of new clothes to wear, she then went to the showers. She needed a nice shower, she hadn’t had a shower for five days. When she got out of the shower, she heard her mom calling her, telling her dinner is ready.

She got dressed and headed downstairs to eat dinner, she loved her mother’s cooking, she could eat anything her mom made. She loved how her mother would make the mashed potatoes so soft, like a sheep wool. Her mother was great at making the chicken so perfect, and the cooked veggies were just right.

“Thanks for dinner.” Luna said, heading up stairs.

She went to her bedroom, wanting to finish her unpacking clothes, she placed the pants in her drawers and hung her shirts in her closet. She then headed to bed early, wanting to get stuff ready for tomorrow, she needed to be prepared for tomorrow's tour.

The next day, Luna was given the tour around Whitetails Mountain by Pratt, he’s been there more. 

“Thanks for driving me around this area, this place is really peaceful.” Luna said, looking out the window.

“No problem, I'm surprised that you’re turning 24 in two months, I mistaken you for a teenager.” Pratt said, while driving around.

“I get that a lot, people mistake me when I grow up.” Luna said.

As they drove on the road, a deer hit the truck.

“Jesus, what the hell?” Pratt said, stopping the truck.

They got out of the truck to see the deer on the ground.

“Sorry, are you guys ok?” a male voice said, walking out of the woods.

“Is this yours Jacob?” Pratt asked, seeing him walk out of the woods with his men.

“Hunting for some food, need them for the wolves.” Jacob said, holding his sniper in his hands.

“Next time be careful, you could have killed me and Luna.” Pratt said, looking at Jacob.

“Who?” Jacob asked.

“Luna, the new Deputy.” Pratt said, showing Jacob Luna.

“Next time, you idiots shouldn’t be on the road then.” Jacob said, making out a laugh. “Get the deer.” he ordered.

“Come on Luna, let’s get going.” Pratt said, not wanting to deal with him.

“Ok.” Luna said, heading back in the truck.

Pratt drove off, leaving Jacob to stand there and watch them leave.

“Who was that?” Luna asked.

“Jacob Seed, he and his brothers run some weird cult shit.” Pratt said.

Luna then remembered that her brother told her about them in the letters, saying that they were trouble. She needs to be careful around then, she doesn’t know them.

“You don’t want to be around them, they’re dangerous.” Pratt warned.

“Sure thing.” she said, she can already tell he was dangerous.

When they headed back to the Jail, Luna couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob, his eyes were so threatening, like a wolf. She wondered how dangerous the Seeds were, she wondered how dangerous the cult was.

When they arrived at the Jail, Luke was outside waiting.

“Hey sis, Nancy told us we got a job in Holland.” Luke said.

“Ok, let’s go.” Luna said.

They headed to Holland, Luke told her that buffalo was stuck in a fence. Mountain lions scared it when they were herding them, one of them got spooked that the Buffalo ran into a barbed wire fence. They tried to get the animal out, but he kept struggling.

“Oh no, why are they here?” Luke said, seeing the cults here too.

“Let’s just get the job done.” Luna said, seeing her brother already annoyed.

“Ok.” he said, as the two of them got out.

“Thank goodness you are here, we can’t get the buffalo out.” the man said, trying to calm the buffalo down.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you.” Luke said, grabbing some cutting wire. “Luna, i’ll need you to bring me the tools as I cut them.” 

“No problem.” Luna said.

“So what are you cultists here?” Luke asked, as he got to work on the wires.

“Came to see if they need help.” the cult man said.

“Thanks, but let us handle it.” Luke said.

As Luke started with the head first, they heard a truck stop by.

“Is everything ok?” a man asked, getting out of the truck with another guy.

“No John, we don’t need your help.” Luke said, seeing John walk over.

“Just asking.” John said, looking down at him.

“Well you can do one thing for me.” Luke said, already annoyed.

“And that is?” John asked.

“Fuck off.” Luke said.

“Hey, you should not speak to brother John like that.” a man said, yelling at Luke.

“Oh shut up Lonny, you and John should leave.” Luke said.

“I can see that you don’t like them.” Luna said, watching Luke argue.

“And who are you girl? Are you a teenager?” Lonny asked.

“I’m 23 years old.” Luna said.

Lonny didn’t say a word for five minutes, he looked at her face.

“You’re 23!?” he shouted.

“Yes.” she said.

“You look like a teenager.” he said.

“I get that a lot.” Luna said.

“How tall are you?” Lonny asked again.

“5 feet 6 inches.” Luna said.

“You’re 23 years old, and you have a teenager face.” Lonny said, looking at her more.

“Leave my sister alone Lonny.” Luke said, finishing cutting the last wire wrapped around the buffalo’s head.

“Sister? This is your little sister?” Lonny asked.

“Yes.” Luke said.

“You know, you two do look alike.” Lonny said, looking at the siblings.

“Nice to meet you, my name is John Seed.” John said, introducing himself to Luna.

“Thanks, names Luna Hearts.” Luna said, shaking John’s hand.

“Sis, a little help.” Luke said.

“Sorry for disturbing you, I should let you guys be.” John said, leaving the area.

Luna then went to help her brother, since he got the head free, he needed someone to cut the wires on the legs. After hours of cutting, they got the animal free.

“Thank you deputies.” the woman said, shaking their hands.

“No problem.” Luke said.

“Let’s head back, I need a shower tonight.” Luke said.

“Tonight I have a night route.” Luna said.

“Oh yeah, it’s your first time.” Luke said.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I've done this before.” Luna said.

“Ok.” Luke said.

\----  
As John headed back to his Ranch, he was curious about who Luna was. She was a new face for him to see, she did look like a teenager, he knew he needed to do some digging around.

She has long straight hair that reaches to her bra straps, there were some layers in them, and she has medium brown hair. She has light peach skin complexion, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, and has a slender and toned physique. Her grey eyes were like the full moon at night, she was beautiful. 

"We’re here.” Lonny said, stopping the truck.

“Thank you.” John said, as he got out of the truck.

He headed inside, taking his coat off and throwing it on the coat. He poured some alcohol in a cup, wanting something to drink.

“Looks like I need to do some digging.” John said.


	3. Jacob (fix and edited)

It was closing time, everyone started heading home, Luna went to her truck to start her night route.

“Be careful Luna.” Luke said.

“I will.” Luna said, as she got in her truck and drove off.

She drove around Henbane, making sure that there were no troubles, as she drove she saw a man in the water. He stopped the truck, she decided to go see if the guy is alright down there.

“Are you ok sir?” Luna asked, walking up to him.

“Yes, just standing in the water.” the man said, walking out.

“Ok, just making sure that you’re alright.” Luna said.

“You’re new here.” the man said, not recognizing her.

“Yes, I’m the new deputy.” Luna said.

“I see, welcome to Hope County, my name is Joseph Seed.” he said, introducing himself to her.

“Oh, nice to meet you, my name is Luna Rheese.” she said.

“Sorry for bothering you on your job.” Joseph said.

“No it’s ok, I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok.” Luna said.

“Thank you, you should head back.” Joseph said, smiling at her.

“Yes you’re right, be careful.” she said, as she left.

As Luna drove off, she felt a chill go down her back when Joseph smiled at her. He must be John’s brother, she needed to be careful more, she doesn’t know them.

When she returned home from her job, she headed upstairs to bed. She saw her brother and Joey in bed together, she didn’t bother them, she knows they want some privacy. She didn’t take her clothes off, she decided to keep them on. Since she’s going back to work in the morning, she drifted to sleep as she listened to the crickets.  
\----  
When Joseph returned to his compound, he looked at the full moon, how beautiful it was. The moon remained him of Luna’s grey eyes, they were like the moon. She looked like a teenager when he met her, her young appearance.

“The moon is beautiful, like you.” Joseph said.

\----  
The next day, Luke and Luna were sent to Whitetails to check on some wolf problems. They climbed up the hill to see where the wolves were, they needed to lure them away from the locals.

“What are you guys doing here?” a man asked.

“Just looking for some wolves, heard they cause some problems. What are you doing here Jacob?” Luke asked, seeing him outside.

“Exercising.” Jacob said, making a small laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Luke asked.

“You brought your little sister? What’s a teenager gonna do?” Jacob asked.

“She’s not a teenager, she’s only 23.” Luke said.

“Seriously, she looks like a teenager with that face.” Jacob said.

“Let’s get the job done.” Luna said.

“Right.” Like said.

They headed up the hill more, finding a cave.

“That must be where the wolves are?” Luke said.

“Let’s go check.” Luna said.

“You stay out here, I’ll go see.” Luke said.

“Sure.” Luna said, since he knows how to deal with animals here.

She waited outside while her brother went in, she decided to stay on guard, just in case more came back.

“Letting your brother do the work?” Jacob asked, following them.

“Why are you following us?” Luna asked.

“Wanted to see the wolves.” Jacob said.

“Do you like wolves?” Luna asked.

“Sure do, great animals.” Jacob said.

“I guess.” Luna said.

She then didn’t look at him, she felt weird being around him. He was like a wolf who was hunting its prey, his eyes were dangerous, his body poster was dangerous, and even the gun and knife he had on him was dangerous. She’s hoping that her brother finishes fast, being around Jacob sent shivers down her back.

“Are you really 23, you look like a teenager.” Jacob asked, looking at her face.

“Yes, I get that a lot.” Luna said, still not looking at him.

“You’re rather young and short to be a deputy.” Jacob said.

“Short, I'm 5 feet 6 inches.” Luna said.

“I should have my men handle this job.” Jacob said, looking at the cave.

“Your men?” Luna asked.

“Yes, my men can “handle” them.” Jacob said.

She didn’t like the sound of that, she wondered what they do to them, and how to handle them.

“Alright, I found them in there, they probably won’t come out until night time.” Luke said, as he got out of the cave.

“That’s good, we should probably come back tomorrow to make a trap.” Luna said.

“What are you doing here Jacob?” Luke asked.

“Came to see if the wolves are here, thought I would let my men take care of them.” Jacob said.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“Well my men can handle them more, we can make sure that they don’t bother the people again.” Jacob said.

“Fine, just as long as I don’t have to see your face again.” Luke said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Deal.” Jacob said.

\----  
When Jacob returned to his center, he was greeted by his men.

“Men, grab some cages and arrows, we got some wolves to catch.” Jacob ordered.

\----  
When work was over, Luke, Luna, Lawrence, Joey, and Pratt headed to the Spread Eagle Bar.

“Here you go guys, five beers.” the woman said, setting a trey of beer.

“Thanks Mary.” Joey said.

“No problem, hey, you look like a teenager.” Mary said, looking at Luna.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Luna said.

“Must be a struggle?” Mary said.

“No, I'm getting used to it.” Luna said.

“well , if you need anything, call me.” Mary said.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

Mary then left, wanting to go do her job.

“See you tonight love.” Lawrence said.

“You two are dating?” Luna asked.

“Yep, been dating for two years.” Lawrence said.

“Wow.” Luna said.

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” Pratt said.

“K.” Luke said.

“I’m going outside, not a big fan of being inside the bar.” Luna said.

“Ok, I’ll join you in a minute.” Luke said.

She walked outside taking her beer, she could feel the nice cool March weather hit her body, it was almost spring, she loved the feeling of spring.

“Can I tell you something Luke?” Luna asked, seeing Luke walk outside.

“Sure.” Luke said.

“It’s about Jacob.” she said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“He’s been staring at makeup in the mountains, none stop.” Luna said.

“What?” Luke asked.

“He wouldn’t leave me, he kept staring at me, like a wolf.” Luna said.

“I see, if I'm with you in Whitetails, I’ll make sure that he leaves you alone.” Luke said.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

\-----  
The next day, Luna headed to Whitetails Mountain. She got a call saying there was a deer trap in a cage, she decided to go and help the animal free. 

“Hello, are you the one that called about a deer trapped in the cage?” Luna asked.

“Yes, name’s Eli.” he said.

“The lock doesn’t look that hard, I should be able to unlock that.” Luna said.

“How?” Eli asked.

“Pick Lock it.” Luna said, showing a hairpin.

She started working on the cage lock, she can tell this was a hard lock to unlock, but she didn’t give up. She continued turning until the cage unlocked, after ten minutes of trying, she was able to unlock it.

“There we go, free.” Luna said.

“Nice, where did you learn that?” Eli asked.

“In college, I took police class in college.” she said.

“You look like a teenager.” Eli said.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Luna said.

“Can I tell you something?” Eli asked.

“Sure what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Don’t trust Jacob.” Eli warned.

“What?” Luna asked.

“He’s been trying to kill me, I used to work for him, but when I found out something dark and evil, I ran.” Eli said.

“What was it?” Luna asked.

“You’ll see, don’t trust him, and don’t tell him you saw me.” Eli said.

“No problem.” Luna said. “If I see you again, what do I do?” 

“I might show you our hideout, just only you, no one else.” Eli said.

“Got it, I'll make sure no one follows me.” Luna said.

“Alright, I need to go and hide.” Eli said.

“Be careful.” Luna said, waving him off.

She then headed back on the road, heading to the Jail, as she drove she saw a dead deer on the road. She stopped to check and see if the animal was hit by a car or an arrow, she looked at the body to see a bullet wound on the dead deer.

“That would be mine.” a man said.

She turned to see just Jacob.

“Oh were you hunting?” she asked.

“Yep, need food for the people.” Jacob said.

“Your men?” she asked.

“Yep, need food for my army.” Jacob said.

“I see, well if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the Jail.” Luna said, leaving him.

“Wait, would you be ok driving me to my compound?” Jacob asked.

“How far is it?” she asked.

“Not far.” Jacob said.

“Sure.” Luna said, already worried about this.

She let Jacob place the dead deer in the bed of the truck, she opened the door to the bed. Jacob threw the deer in back, closing the door.

“I’ll drive.” Jacob said.

“What?” Luna asked.

“Since you don’t know where it is, I’ll drive.” Jacob said.

“I… guess so.” she said.

“Good, get in.” he said.

They hopped in the truck, driving off on the road to Jacob’s Compound. She remembered Eli’s warning, she needs to be careful around him. As she looked out the window, she felt a hand on her lap, she looked down to see Jacob’s hand rubbing her thighs. She decided to ignore it, knowing he will stop soon.

“Can you stop please.” Luna asked.

“Sorry.” he said, making a laugh.

“I met your brothers.” Luna said, remembering she met John and Joseph.

“You did, when?” he asked.

“Two days ago.” Luna said.

“I’m the oldest, Joseph is the second, and John’s the youngest.” Jacob said.

“I can tell, the face and age.” Luna said.

“I’m surprised that you look like a teenager.” Jacob said.

“I inherited it from my mom and her family.” Luna said, looking back out the window.

“I see.” Jacob said.

He stopped in the middle of a path.

“Why did you stop?” Luna asked.

“It’s best you don’t enter my compound, don’t want my men being on guard.” Jacob said.

“Sure.” Luna said, already seeing danger around him.

Before she got out, Jacob grabbed her arm. She was about to turn when suddenly, Jacob pulled her in.

“Um Jacob.” Luna said, trying to make him let go.

She then felt Jacob’s nose sniffing her head, it was like he didn't want to lose her scent.

“Sorry, just want to smell you.” Jacob said, letting go of her.

She then watched as Jacob got out of the truck, heading to the back to get the dead deer.

“Thanks for letting me drive the truck, see you soon.” Jacob said, leaving with the dead deer over his shoulders.

She then drove off, she couldn’t stop thinking about how he acted around her, why was he smelling her. She needs to tell her brother about this, she didn’t want to come to Whitetails Mountain alone. 

When she arrived at the Jail, she saw her brother drinking coffee.

“Luke, can I talk to you?” Luna called.

“Sure.” he said, heading her way.

“You ok?” Luke asked.

She pulled Luke somewhere private, not wanting anyone to hear.

“Next time I go to Whitetails, can you accompany me?” she asked.

“Sure, but why?” he asked.

“Jacob, was touching my legs, and then started sniffing me.” she said.

“What?” he said.

“I don’t feel safe around him.” Luna said.

“I understand, I’ll go with you.” Luke said.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

\-----  
The next day, Luna was in Holland, dealing with some boar problems. A boar is hiding in a barn, attacking the animals. 

“Are you the deputy?” the man asked.

“Yes, where’s the boar?” Luna asked.

“In there.” the man said, pointing his fingers at the barn.

“It won’t take long.” Luna said, walking in with a tranquilizer.

She walks in to see the sheep in the corner, horses all scared, and the chickens feathers laying around. She looks around to see where the boar is, they can hide to wait to attack from behind. As she walks around, she sees the boar eating some food in the bag. 

“Found you.” she said, quietly.

She slowly and quietly aimed her gun at the boar, not wanting to draw attention to herself. When the boar stopped eating, the animal turned around to see her, she froze. Trying to not make a sound or move, suddenly a chicken flew in her face, making her fall back.

“Oh shit.” Luna said, as the boar charged at her.

She quickly got up, running up the haystack, the boar missed her, the animal kept charging at the haystack. Hoping that it will fall, Luna took the opportunity to shoot it. She quickly aimed the tranquilizer gun at the boar, shooting it on the head. She watches as the boar slowly falls to the ground, falling asleep, she gets off the haystack walking to the boar. She then drags it out of the barn by the legs.

“You got it, you ok?” the man asked.

“Yes, your chicken scared me when I tried to shoot it.” Luna said.

“I’m so sorry.” the man apologized.

“It’s ok, I'm going to take the boar to the woods.” Luna said.

As she drove on the road with the sleeping boar in the back of the truck, Luna saw a forest not too far, she decided to drive over the side. She stopped the truck to let out the sleepy boar go, as she got out of the truck, she saw the boar starting to wake up. She quickly got to work on getting the boar far from the road, not wanting the boar to run back.

“Everything ok?” a man asked.

Luna turned to see John Seed there.

“Yes, just letting the boar go, causing troubles for some farmers.” Luna said, opening the door.

“Just saw your truck here, thought there was a problem.” John said.

“Thanks, but I can handle myself.” Luna said, as she dragged the boar out into the woods.

She lets go of the legs, letting the boar walk into the woods freely, she walks back to her truck.

“It must be hard to deal with animal problems?” John said.

“Not really, I’ve done this before.” Luna said.

“Oh.” John said.

“In college, I stayed behind to finish my college.” Luna said.

“Must be hard.” John said.

“No, the more I did it, I got used to it.” Luna said.

“True, I heard you helped my brother take him to his compound.” John said.

“I didn’t have a choice, besides, your brother has a lot of scars on his body.” Luna said.

“He used to be in the army, he was in Iraq.” John said.

“Makes since.” Luna said.

“Yes, he was in the army. What is your family?” John asked.

“My dad was a police officer, and my uncle is a bodyguard at concerts.” Luna said.

“Your father used to be an officer?” John asked.

“Car accident that made him retire.” Luna said.

“I see, that’s too bad.” John said.

“I should return, and get back to work.” Luna said.

“Sorry for bothering you, take care.” John said, as he left.


	4. John (edited and fixed)

The next day, Luna and Luke headed to Holland to deal with a bear problem, the bear started attacking a group at a river. They saw the bear charging at someone.

“This must be the place.” Luke said, seeing the bear attack.

“We should go help.” Luna said, getting out of the truck.

“It’s about time.” Lonny said, seeing Luke and Luna walk over.

“Shut it Lonny, we came and are here to stop it.” Luke said.

"That’s true.” John said.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asked, seeing John here.

“Talking to my men, when suddenly a bear came out.” John said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take them out.” Luke said, letting out a sigh.

“Uh Luke.” Luna said.

“What?” Luke said.

“The bear.” Luna said, pointing her fingers at the animal.

“Uh oh.” Luke said, as the bear started charging at them.

Luke and Luna moved out of the way as the bear charged at them, lucky the bear missed.

“Damn bear.” Luke said, getting up from the ground.

He then grabs his gun to shoot the crazy bear that's charging at them.

“You ok?” John asks, as he grabs Luna.

“Yeah, sorry.” she said.

“It’s ok.” John said, as he let go.

As Luke starts to shoot the bear, he notices that the bear was going to be a tough one, this one looks like it doesn’t give up a fight.

“This one is really tough.” Luke said, shooting the bear with his gun.

“Tranquilizer won’t help.” Luna said.

“Looks like we’ll need to fight it together.” Luke said, letting John know that his men will have to help.

Back at the Jail, Lawrence is writing a letter to someone about the Project of Eden, letting them know that nothing has changed yet. As he was writing the letter, he saw someone enter the Jail.

“Oh, hello sir, need something?” Lawrence asked.

“Is there a girl and boy named Luke and Luna?” the man asked.

"Yes, and you are?” Lawrence asked.

“Names Marcus, I'm their uncle.” Marcus said, introducing himself.

“Oh hello sir, they’re at work, dealing with some problems. Why don’t you stay here and wait for them.” Lawrence said.

“Are you sure?” Marcus asked.

“Yeah, i’ll get you a chair to sit in.” Lawrence said, as he went to go get a seat for him.

“Who’s this?” Pratt asked, exiting the office.

“This is Marcus, Luke and Luna’s uncle.” Lawrence said, returning with a chair.

“Oh nice to meet you sir.” Pratt said, shaking his hands.

“Nice to meet you too.” Marcus said.

\-----

“Thanks for taking care of the bear.” John said.

“Damn bear.” Luke said, kicking the dead bear.

“What are you going to do with it?” Luna asked.

“I’ll give it to a guy named Ted, he turns animal fur into rugs.” Luke said.

“Ok.” Luna said, as she watches her brother carry the dead bear back to the truck.

“Let’s head back.” Luke said.

“Take care deputies.” John said.

When they returned to the jail, after handing Ted the bear, they entered in to see their uncle.

“Marcus, what are you doing here?” Luke asked.

“Came to see you, my wife is here too, we wanted to see you guys.” Marcus said, standing up to hug his niece and nephew.

“Oh Aunt Jean is here?” Luna said.

“Yep, she’s at your house.” Marcus said.

“So Luke, you didn’t tell me that your girlfriend was hot.” Marcus said.

“Oh you met Joey?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, she’s in the office.” Marcus said.

“Oh, welcome back Luke.” Joey said, seeing back.

“Hey, back from dealing with the bear.” Luke said.

“So Joey, what’s Luke like?” Marcus asked.

“Wha?” Joey asked, confused by this.

“What’s he like in bed with you?” Marcus asked, giving her a smile.

“Shut it.” Luke said, as he punches his uncle.

“Does he always ask this?” Joey asked Luna.

“Yeah, he always asks this.” Luna said.

\----  
When John returned to his ranch after dealing with the bear problem, he could stop thinking about Luna’s skin, her skin was like a flower petal. So soft and smooth, if he could touch her again, he would run his hands on her smooth and soft skin over and over.

“Welcome back John, I heard that there was a bear problem.” Joseph said, sitting on the couch.

“Yes, but thanks to the deputies, the bear was taken care of.” John said.

“That’s good, Faith has been making sure that the bliss flowers are doing fine, Jacob has been busy with his trials. But I have a special job for you.” Joseph said.

“And that is?” John asked.

“I need you to keep an eye on the deputies, I have a feeling that they will cause troubles.” Joseph said.

“I'll have “her” to keep in touch.” John said.

“Thank you.” Joseph said.

\-----  
Two days have gone by, Luna is out in Holland to pick up a package for Luke. He told her that he ordered something online, it has to do with his gun and knife.

“Excuse me, is there a package for Luke Rheese?” Luna asked, entering the office.

“Yes there is, here you go.” the man said, handing Luna his package.

“Thanks.” Luna said, taking the package.

It wasn’t big, it was the size of a small sewing kit, she carried it with one hand. As she walks outside, she bumps into Lonny, one of John’s men.

“Sorry.” she said.

“What Are you doing here?” he asked.

“Just picking up my brother’s package.” Luna said.

“So what, you're his pick up delivery?” Lonny said.

“No, I just offered to pick up his package.” Luna said, walking away.

“Must be tough?” Lonny said, making a smirk on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Luna asked.

“Your face, your appearance, must be hard when everyone tries to hit on you.” Lonny said.

“It doesn’t matter, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to return.” Luna said.

“Don’t lie, everyone must have tried to hit on you?” Lonny said, seeing her trying to hide it.

“No I'm not, now leave me alone.” Luna said, as she got into her truck and drove off.

As she drove off, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lonny said. It was true that every man tried to ask her out, but she always declined them, she describes the men as too flashy and too confident. When she arrived at the Jail, Pratt was outside taking the trash out.

“Hey Pratt.” Luna said, exiting the truck.

“Hey Luna, if anyone is looking for me, i’ll be at the store. Need more coffee.” Pratt said.

“Got it.” Luna said, as she headed inside.

“Here you go Luke.” Luna said, setting his package on his desk.

“Thanks sis.” Luke said, opening his package.

\-----  
As Luna drove through the night in Holland on her night routine, she made sure that there was no problem. The night was her favorite, quiet, calm, and peaceful for her.

“I wonder if they need help?” Luna said, seeing a truck on the side road.

She pulled over to see if they needed help.

“Are you ok?” Luna asked, getting out of her truck.

She saw that it was Lonny and John.

“Yes, just fixing the engine.” Lonny said, working on the engine.

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked.

“Engine is leaking oil, do you have any tape or something to seal the hole?” John asked.

“You can check the tool box in the back of the truck.” Luna said.

“Thanks.” Lonny said, walking to her truck.

As she watched Lonny go to her bed of the truck, she then jumped when John hand touched her.

“Sorry, I was going to say thank you.” John said.

“No it’s ok, you’re welcome, will you guys be ok on your way?” Luna asked.

“Yes, we’re not that far anyway.” John said.

“Ok.” Luna said.

“Found it.” Lonny said, as he grabbed the tape out.

“Ok, you can use it for the patch up.” Luna said.

Lonny then walks over to the truck, turning on a flashlight to see the hole. As he turned on the light, he went on to look for the hole. Luna watched as Lonny worked on finding the hole and taping it, suddenly she felt John hand her hip, pulling her close to him. She blushed as his hands started to move to her butt, she tried to ignore it. But John then started rubbing her ass, she can feel her cheeks blush at the feeling of his hands.

“found the hole, now to tape it.” Lonny said.

“Take your time.” John said.

Luna then felt John’s hand slowly putting his hands inside her pants, she let out a small gasp, she didn’t want Lonny to hear her. She wanted John to stop now, if she was alone with him today, she would cry.

“Done.” Lonny said.

“Good, now let’s get going, I don’t want my siblings to wait.” John said, taking his hands out of her pants.

“Thank you deputy for helping us, have a good night.” John said, as he headed to the truck.

“No problem.” Luna said.

“Here’s the tape.” Lonny said, handing her the tape.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

She then watched as John and Lonny drove off, she hopped back into her truck driving off, she couldn’t stop thinking of what John was doing. Why was he touching her, and why was he enjoying it? She was now scared about what the brothers are doing, she needs to let her brother know what John was doing to her.


	5. Faith and Lawrence

It was Sunday, there was no work on Sundays, Luna decided to spend time with her brother and Lawrence. They were going out to do some shooting in Henbane, wanting to practice, Luna joined so that she could spend time with him.

“So how did you two meet?” Luna asked.

“We met at work, Lawrence gave me a tour around the area.” Luke said, driving to the location.

“That’s nice, do you guys always hangout?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, every Sunday.” Luke said.

“That’s cool, I was always busy, so I never had any days off.” Luna said.

“What were you doing in college?” Luke asked.

“Study and training.” Luna said.

“I can understand.” Luke said.

\-----  
At the Ranch, John was sitting on the couch dealing with the prisoners that he had in his bunkers, he had some papers on his hands. They showed who are the ones that have confessed and who are the ones who refused, he let out a sigh, then he started thinking about Luna. He was enjoying touching her, how she reacted when he started touching her.

“Hello John.” a female voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, hello Faith, can I help you with something?” John asked.

“I heard that there was a new deputy, what’s she like?” Faith asked, sitting on the couch.

“Her name is Luna, she has medium brown hair, her hair reaches to her bra strap, and she has straight hair with some layers in them.” John said, describing her.

“She sounds interesting.” Faith said, smiling at John.

“She is, you should meet her.” John said, smiling back.

“Maybe I will, one day.” Faith said.

\-----  
As Luna watched her brother and Lawrence shoot, she decided to go on a walk, wanting to see the area a little more.

“I’m not going that far, I'm going on a walk.” Luna said.

“Alright.” Luke said.

She walks into the woods, not far from her brother, she didn’t want to go too far for him. As she walks into the woods, she hears an angelic voice singing, she looks to see a woman in a white dress with light brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, she’s dancing bare feet.

“Excuse me?” Luna asked.

She turns to see Luna.

“Oh hello, what are you doing out here?” the woman asked.

“Just walking, what are you doing out here by yourself?” Luna asked.

“Just singing and dancing, my name is Faith.” Faith said, introducing herself.

“My name is Luna.” Luna said, introducing herself.

“Nice to meet you, do you know Jacob and John?” Faith asked.

“Yes, how do you know them?” Luna asked, surprised that Faith knows them.

(giggle) “Because i’m their little sister.” Faith said, giggling.

“I didn’t know they have a sister?” Luna said.

“Yes, i’m always busy helping at the church, so people don’t see me that much.” she lied. “So are you here on your own?” Faith asked.

“No, i’m here with my brother Luke, and his friend Lawrence.” Luna said.

“I see… I should get going, my brother Joseph might need me soon.” Faith said, waving her off.

“Ok, be careful.” Luna said.

\-----  
As Faith walked away from Luna, she smiled that she finally met Luna, but she is surprised that Lawrence is still here. She thought maybe he left to go tell the government or the police about them, she then decided to go find some information about Lawrence.

“So you’re still here Lawrence.” Faith said.

Flashback

Five years earlier, Faith was doing her job, by helping the people to believe in her. She sends messages on the radio to people, telling them that the Father will protect them, save them, and love them.

“Faith, you will be teaching this young man. Teach him well.” Joseph said, bringing a man in.

“Of course Joseph.” Faith said, meeting a young man.

“Hello, my name is Lawrence Bishop.” Lawrence said.

“Names Faith Seed.” Faith said, shaking his hands.

She looks at Lawrence, his brown spike up hair, his amber eyes, and his slim athletic body. He was handsome, she could sleep with him whenever, but she couldn't. She wasn’t ready, she didn’t want to anger the father.

“So what is it that I have to do?” Lawrence asked.

“For now, why don’t you be my bodyguard, everyone has a bodyguard.” Faith said.

“Very well, how long will I be your bodyguard?” Lawrence asked.

“Until you understand the routine.” Faith said.

A year has passed, Faith is now 23 years old, Lawrence has been helping her with families and kids teaching. Faith and Lawrence have started to have feelings for each other, they blush whenever they are around.

“Here you go Faith.” Lawrence said, handing her a flower crown.

“Thank you, it’s really lovely.” Faith said, letting Lawrence put the flower crown on her head.

“May I have a word with you Faith?” Joseph asked.

“Of course Joseph.” Faith said, as she got up.

She walks over to Joseph happily, wondering if something is wrong.

“What’s wrong Father?” Faith asked.

“There is a traitor in our cult, keep an eye out.” Joseph warned.

“A traitor, I understand.” Faith said.

“Be careful who ever you’re around, they may be listening.” Joseph said.

“Yes Father.” Faith said.

She walks away to let Lawrence know.

“Is everything ok?” Lawrence asked.

“Yes, there is a traitor among us.” Faith said.

“I see, I will keep an eye out.” Lawrence said.

Faith noticed that Lawrence had a shocked face, his face looked like he was about to panic. She had to do one thing, spy on him.

“Lawrence, will you be ok brushing my hair?” Faith asked.

“Of course.” Lawrence said.

Lawrence left to go fetch her hair brush from her room, Faith waited until he was a little far, she needed to follow him. She then followed him when he was far enough, as she quietly followed him, she heard his phone ring.

“Hello?” Lawrence said, answering his phone.

Faith listened to his phone conversation, no one called him on the phone, he never had a phone on him.

“Yes, Faith has been brainwashing the people, John has been torturing the people, and Jacob has been training the people.” Lawrence said, talking on the phone.

She knew it couldn’t be true, Lawrence was a spy this whole time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take some pictures and send them to you.” Lawrence said, hanging up the phone.

She then quickly left the area, not wanting him to see her listening to him. She went back to her garden in her bunker, acting like she was waiting for him.

“Sorry I took a while, I couldn’t find your hairbrush, you must have moved it in your bathroom.” Lawrence said.

“It’s ok.” Faith said, showing a face smile.

Lawrence started brushing her hair, she enjoyed him brushing her hair everyday, she felt like a princess.

“Your hair is so beautiful, like princess hair.” Lawrence said.

“Thank you.” Faith said. “Can I tell you something?” Faith asked.

“What is it?” Lawrence asked.

She gets up and turns around to face him, Lawrence looks at her with curiosity, he wonders what she’s about to tell him. Suddenly, Faith pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. Lawrence gave a shock look at her, when she was done, she looked at him with a blushed face.

“I love you.” Faith said.

Lawrence then pulled her in for more kisses, they started making love to each other, kissing and touching each other all over. Lawrence picks her up in a bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom. When they entered her bedroom, Lawrence placed Faith on her bed gently, Faith worked on taking her clothes off and throwing them on the floor. 

Lawrence hops in bed with her naked, their naked body touching each other as they kiss, hands roaming their body. Faith moans softly as Lawrence starts massaging her breasts, her legs wrapped around Lawrence hips, pulling him in closer to her.

“I love you.” Faith said.

“Let’s not stop this moment.” Lawrence said, as he starts sucking on her left nipples.

“If we have kids, what would you name it?” Faith asked, as she felt him sucking on her right nipple now.

“Depends on if it’s a girl or a boy.” Lawrence said. “So soft. Perfect,”

Lawrence then shoved two fingers in her clit, he shushes her as he starts to thrust his finger in and out of her. She moaned at the feel of his fingers pushing in and out of her, he was sending wonderful feelings to her.

“You’re pussy; it was made for me,” Lawrence said, kissing her on the lips.

“Please.” Faith said.

“I know, let’s cherish this.” Lawrence said.

Lawrence leaned down over Faith as he pushed his dick slowly into her, making her gasp. Lawrence thrusts into Faith fast and hard, making her gasp out her breath, she pulls him in closer to her. Making his cock go inside her more, she can feel his wants, his love, his seed.

“Please, fill me with your seed.” Faith said, pulling his ears close to her mouth.

He thrusts harder and harder, feeling his cock getting ready to shoot his seed inside her. She choked off by a hard thrust that tingles the nerves all the way down her spine. Her toes curl and her hands grip at the filthy sheets as the pleasure washes over her. This is what she wanted, this is what she loves about him, she wants his seed inside her. So that she can get pregnant, soon she’ll have an heir, soon her child will take over her job.

“Hahh- Oh, Faith… My beautiful love- ooh, How I can’t wait to see the baby grow.” Lawrence said, as he continues to thrust inside her. “Right here, soon you’ll be carrying our child, soon we’ll have a happy family.”

She tightens her legs around him, not wanting him to leave her, not wanting him to leave without filling her insides. 

“Our child will grow so big, so beautiful, so happy… We’ll be a happy family!” Faith said, as she lets out a smile.

She can feel Lawrence’s cock slides in and out of her, not stopping, and leaving her. Faith leaves scratch marks on his back as she claws at his back, like a lion that scratches you.

“You’ll make a wonderful mother, I know you will!” Lawrence said, thrusting inside her more, with more pressure and more feeling.

Lawrence keeps fucking and fucking and fucking into her. It feels like he’s been going for hours, constantly promising to fill her up and get Faith pregnant. She didn’t want it to end, she wanted it to last forever.

“Ngh! Oohh, Faith! My sweet, sweet Love! I- I’m going to come!” Lawrence said, as his hips stuttered and pushed deep inside her one final time.

Faith felt the heavy cock inside her pulse rhythmically, and string after string of hot cum poured into her, filling her up to the brim. She was happy, she let out a happy laugh as the cum filled her up. 

The collapse on the bed, Lawrence laying his head on her breast, like a pillow. As they lay in bed, Fail can still feel his heavy cock inside her, softening now, but still stretching her wide and tight around it.

“Let’s not stop, we shall continue more.” Lawrence said, arms still wrapped around Faith’s waist.

A week has passed, Faith and Lawrence layed in bed after they’re been fucking for a week. Tired, exhausted, and happy with their fun time.

“Let’s rest dear, we need to save our energy.” Lawrence said.

“Yes.” Faith said, as she closes her eyes and sleeps with Lawrence.

They both fall asleep on the bed, no one bothers them, no one wakes them up, and no one says a word about them. They lay in bed sleeping together, their naked body touching each other, cum covering Faith’s body.

After getting some sleep, Faith sat up on the bed, looking at a passed out Lawrence next to her, sleeping peacefully. She then grabbed his phone that was in his pants, she opened it up to see a text message.

“Don’t forget to send a picture of the prisoners, we’ll need them for the Marshall. Take a picture of the plans and list.” 

When she saw the previous message, the message shocked her.

“I don’t love her, she thinks I love her. Don’t worry, I won’t love her, i’ll just show her my fake love.” 

Faith reads the message on his phone, she looks at the phone horrified and heartbroken. He was a spy sent by the Marshall, he’s been faking his love for her. She then got up out of bed, putting her clothes on, she quietly left her bedroom, leaving Lawrence there to sleep.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Joseph walking down the bunker halls checking on his people. She pretended to act normal, smiling at him as he walked by.

“Hello Faith, how are you?” Joseph asked, seeing her.

“Good, been busy.” she said.

“He’s the spy, am I right?” Joseph said, stopping.

“Yes, he is.” Faith said, stopping her walk.

“I know what you guys did, you need to forget him, he will hurt you.” Joseph said, warning her.

“I trusted him.” Faith said. “I love him.” she said, as she turns to face Joseph with tears in her eyes.

“I know dear, but he will hurt you, he will kill your baby.” Joseph said, as he hugs her.

“Please…. Help me.” Faith said, as she cried in his arms.

End of flashback

“How dare you, I will kill you.” Faith said, walking in the woods with tears running down her face.

\----  
Luna returned to Luke and Lawrence after taking a walk, she saw them cleaning up their mess.

“How was your walk?” Luke asked.

“Good, I saw someone in the woods.” Luna said.

“Who?” Lawrence asked.

“Her name was Faith.” Luna said.

Lawrence froze, he knew who that was, someone he doesn’t want to see again.

“You know her?” Luna asked.

“I saw her once, but when I saw her face, she reminded me of something.” Lawrence said.

“I see.” Luna said.

“Come on, let’s get going.” Luke said.

“By Lawrence.” Luna said, waving at him.

“See ya.” Lawrence said.


	6. Joseph (edited and fixed)

The next day, Luna was at the Jail sitting at her desk, she was doing some paperwork. Her brother told her that he’ll be home late, since he has to do the night routine drive, she decided to make him some dinner when she gets home.

“Hey Luna, can I ask you something?” Nancy asked, walking by her.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Luna responded.

“With your appearance, was it hard for people to realize that you're actually 23 years old?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah, but I'm used to it.” Luna said.

“That’s good, hey what’s that?” Nancy said, seeing a sketch book on her desk.

“Oh, my drawings.” Luna said.

Nancy picks up the book to see her drawings, she was amazed by how beautiful they were.

“Oh my, you’re an amazing drawer.” Nancy said, seeing a whole bunch of drawings of people, area, and objects.

“Thanks, I've been taking art since I was little.” Luna said, seeing Nancy enjoying her drawings.

“That’s amazing, do you think you can draw me a picture?” Nancy asked.

“Sure, what do you want me to draw?” Luna asked.

“Can you draw me a sunset with mountains?” Nancy asked.

“Sure thing.” Luna said.

“Thanks.” Nancy said.

After work, Luna headed home to make her brother some dinner. She went to the store to pick up some food to cook, she decided to make him some cooked veggies with a steak with it.

“Welcome back dear, how was work?” Caroline asked.

“Good, making dinner for Luke.” Luna said.

“Alright, I’m going out, going to see Kim.” Caroline said.

“Who?” Luna asked.

“Kim, she’s Nick’s wife, she’s pregnant.” Caroline said, packing some stuff to take over.

“Ok, take care.” Luna said, waving her mom off.

She started cooking the steak and veggies for her brother, she was thankful that her parents taught her how to cook food on a grill and stove. She made sure not to make the veggies dry, and the steak raw or dry.

“There we go, perfect, better leave a note for Luke.” Luna said, putting the food away for her brother.

“Hey there kitten, what are you doing?” Drew asked, coming back from work.

“Making dinner for Luke, he’s going to be home late.” Luna said, making the note.

“Oh right, night drive.” Drew said.

“Yeah, mom went to see Kim.” Luna said.

“Alright, I’m heading to the showers.” Drew said, walking upstairs.

“Alright dad, I’ll be outside taking out the trash.” Luna said.

She gathered up the trash, putting them in the bag. She headed outside to take to the dumpster, as she walked outside, she saw Joseph outside. She quickly headed to the dumpster to put the trash away, not wanting to bump into him.

“What are you doing out here?” Joseph asked, seeing Luna walk outside.

“Taking out the trash.” Luna said, throwing the trash away.

“I see, what are your families doing?” Joseph asked.

“My mom just left to see a friend, my dad is taking a shower, and my brother is on a night routine drive.” Luna said.

“I see, well if you’ll excuse me, i need to leave. Take care.” Joseph said, leaving the area.

Luna headed back to the house, ignoring Joseph.  
\-----  
The next day

Luna and Luke were in Holland, they were heading towards Rae Rae’s farm.

“Hey there Rae Rae.” Luke said, getting out of the truck.

“Oh hey there Luke, who’s this?” she asked.

“This is my sister, Luna.” Luke said.

“Nice to meet you.” Rae Rae said.

“Nice to meet you.” Luna said, shaking her hands.

Suddenly a dog ran up to Luna.

“Boomer, be gentle.” Rae Rae said.

“Boomer, nice name.” Luna said.

“Thanks, he’s only one year old in dog years.” Rae Rae said.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” Luna said, petting him.

“He seems to like you too, he usually gets shy, but you’re the first person he runs up to.” Rae Rae said.

“My mom ordered one pumpkin from you.” Luke said.

“Yes, I’ll go get it.” Rae Rae said.

As she left, Luna kept petting Boomer more, she loves dogs. Boomer was really enjoying Luna petting him, he was wagging his tail crazy.

“Here’s the pumpkin, what’s she planning on doing with it?” Rae Rae asked.

“She’s going to make a pie out of it.” Luke said.

“That’s cool, I didn’t know she could make pie.” Rae Rae said.

“Yeah, she took cooking class when she was little, all the way to college.” Luna said.

“Wow, tell your mom I said hi.” Rae Rae said.

“Will do, thanks.” Luke said, carrying the pumpkin to the truck.

As they headed back on the road, Luke saw a truck following them, he recognized the person that was driving the truck. It was Lonny, Luke pulled over for Lonny, seeing if he would go around them.

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked.

“Lonny is following us.” Luke said, placing his gun under his leg.

He watched as Lonny got out of the truck and walked over to him.

“What is it Lonny?” Luke asked.

“Just saw you guys leave Rae Rae’s farm, what are you doing with that pumpkin?” he asked.

“None of your business.” Luke said, giving him a glare.

“Fine, but I just want to let you know that John is talking to your father today.” Lonny said.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“Don’t know, maybe asking him to Join us.” Lonny said.

“Not gonna happen.” Luke said.

“Who knows, maybe he will some day.” Lonny said. “By the way, you have a flat tire.” 

“What!?” Luke said, getting out of the truck. “Damnit.” 

“Need help brother?” Luna asked.

“No it’s ok, i can do it.” Luke said, grabbing the extra tire from the back.

Luna stepped out of the truck, just in case her brother needs her help. As she looked out in the woods, she didn’t realize that Lonny walked up behind her.

“I know what John did to you.” Lonny said, whispering it into her ears.

She turns in surprise, how does he know this?

“How?” she asked.

“I know John.” he said, giving her an evil smirk.

“Shut up.” she said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell, not yet.” he said.

“Ok done.” Luke said, finishing replacing the tire.

“Ok.” Luna said, leaving Lonny.

She heads back into the truck, while her brother throws the tire in the back of the truck. Her brother then hops in the truck, starting the engine.

“Take care you two.” Lonny said.

“Whatever.” Luke said.

They drove off into her road, Luna couldn’t forget what Lonny said to her. How did he know that John Was touching her, how long was he in the cult?

When Luna saw Lonny for the first time, she described him as a tough, scary person who wants to bully people. Lonny was an American guy with a beard on his face. Two snake tattoos emerged from the sleeve of his t-shirt that coiled down his forearms, his hair was messy shaggy hair that reached to his chin.

He was a dangerous person to be around with, she can tell, by the way he looks and dresses. She didn’t want to be around him by herself, she doesn’t feel safe around him.  
\----

“Be careful Luna on your Night routine.” Luke said, heading home with Joey.

“Will do, let mom know where I'll be.” Luna said.

She was happy that work was over, she headed towards Henbane, driving around to check that everything was ok. As she drove on the road, she saw two baby ducks trying to cross the road, she pulled over to help them get into the water. She picks them up and carries them to the water. When she walks down the hill, she places them in the lake, how they swim happily in the water.

“Is everything ok child?” a man asked.

Luna turned to see Joseph here by himself, shirtless.

“Just bringing the two little baby ducks in the water.” Luna said.

“I see, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” Joseph asked.

“I’m on a night routine, driving around.” Luna said.

“Oh I see, the deputy's job is to make sure that the area is safe.” Joseph said.

“Yes, what are you doing here though?” Luna asked.

“Just on a night stroll.” Joseph said.

Luna walks up the hill when suddenly, she steps in a hold, twisting her ankle. She falls to the ground, hurting her ankle.

“Are you ok?” Joseph asked, running towards her.

“Yes, I must have stepped in a hole.” Luna said, looking at her ankle.

She tries to get up, but her ankle hurts.

“Let me take a look.” Joseph said, taking her shoe off. “It’s not broken or sprang, but it will hurt for a little bit.” 

“Thanks.” Luna said.

“Here, let me drive you home.” Joseph said.

“No it’s ok, I can sleep in my truck.” Luna said, not wanting him to drive her home.

“No, let me drive you, your ankle is hurt.” Joseph said.

Without getting to say a word, Joseph lifts her up in a bridal style, carrying her to her truck. He places her in the passenger seat, while he gets into the driver seat. He drove off taking her home, she sat in the truck looking out the window of the full moon. 

“The moon is beautiful isn’t it?” Joseph said.

“Yes, I love the full moon, it’s like I'm looking at a big star.” Luna said.

“Yes, you are right.” Joseph said.

As Joseph started talking more, Luna drifted to sleep by his voice, it was like she was listening to her father's voice when he would read her a story. Joseph looks over to see Luna sleeping peacefully, he was planning on taking her home, but then he changed the plan. He decided to take her to his compound.  
\----  
When Drew came home from work, he was pretty annoyed.

“Hey dad, what’s wrong?” Luke asked.

“It’s John, he was asking me to Join. but I refused him.” Drew said.

“That’s good, I don’t know why he wants us to join him, but that’s not happening.” Luke said.

“Yeah, hey, where’s Luna?” Drew asked.

“She’s on her night job.” Luke said.

“Oh that’s right, is she going to be late?” Drew asked.

“Yeah.” Luke said.

“Alright, I’m heading upstairs for a shower, then head to bed.” Drew said.

“Alright, night.” Luke said.

“Why don't we go to your room, where it’s private.” Joey said, pulling in Luke.

“I was about to say the same thing.” Luke said, as he picks her up and carries her upstairs.

\-----  
The morning sunlight beams on Luna’s face through the window, and the light wakes her up to see that it was morning. She uses her hands to block the light that’s shining on her, as she turns around to face away from the window, she sees Joseph awake next to her.

“Joseph!?” she said, as she sat up quickly.

“Good morning, how was your sleep?” Joseph asked.

“How did I get here, and where am I?” Luna asked.

“You’re in my compound, I took you to my compound.” Joseph said.

She looks down to see that her clothes are off, she blushes to see that she was naked in bed.

“Did you take off my clothes?” she asked.

“Yes, I didn’t want you to ruin your uniform.” Joseph said.

“It doesn’t matter, did you sleep with me?” she asked, shocked to see that he two is naked.

“Yes.” Joseph said, as he got up to put his pants on.

“Why didn’t you take me home?” Luna asked.

“I wanted to get your ankle taken care of, I already wrapped it.” Joseph said, as he finished putting his pants on.

“Thank you, but you could have woken me up in the truck.” Luna said.

“Yes I know, but I’d rather if you be left alone and sleep.” Joseph said.

“Where are my clothes?” Luna asked.

“I’ll go get them.” Joseph said.

As he walked out of his bedroom, Luna noticed that this was her first time seeing Joseph with his hair down, usually it’s tied in a bun. His hair reaches to his back, she looks around to see markings on the wall, candles everywhere, and papers laying around on the floor. Suddenly the door opened.

“Joseph, are you awake? Oh, hello there deputy.” John said, entering the bedroom.

“Hello.” Luna said, covering herself still with the blanket.

“What are you doing here?” Jacob asked, entering too.

“Your brother brought me here when I hurt myself.” Luna said.

“Did you two sleep together?” John asked, seeing her naked.

“It doesn’t matter, I'm just waiting for Joseph to return with my clothes.” Luna said.

“I see, would you like some breakfast?” John asked, walking over to her.

“No, I need to get to work.” Luna said.

“You should at least eat something.” Jacob said.

“I can eat at the Jail.” Luna said.

“Here are your clothes.” Joseph said, returning with her folded clothes.

“Thank you.” Luna said, as Joseph handed her clothes.

“Come brothers, let her get dressed.” Joseph said.

The three of them left her alone, letting her get her clothes on. She quickly got dressed, not wanting them to enter while she changed, her mind was a mess. Why did Joseph sleep with her, why didn’t he take her home, and why did he take her clothes off. She panicked as she got dress, worried that he make have tried to have sex with her. When she was done, she headed out of the bedroom.

“Heading back to work?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, I need to head to work.” Luna said, walking towards the door.

“Very well, take care deputy.” Joseph said.

“Thank you for treating my ankle.” Luna said, leaving the church.


	7. protective brother

When Luna arrived at the Jail, her head was laying on her desk, still thinking about Joseph.

“Hey sis, you ok?” Luke asked, setting a cup of coffee next to her.

“No.” Luna said.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s about last night and this morning.” Luna said.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I hurt my ankle yesterday, Joseph drove me to his compound.” Luna said, explaining what happened.

“What?” Luke said, shocked to hear this.

“I fell asleep in my truck while Joseph was driving, he carried me in his church.” Luna said.

“And?” Luke said.

“I woke up this morning naked, Joseph was sleeping next to me naked.” Luna said.

“What!?” Luke said.

“He took my clothes off when I was asleep.” Luna said.

“What’s wrong with him?” Luke said, already angry.

“I don’t know, but he took my clothes off, his brothers entered the room to see me naked on his bed.” Luna said.

“Why that jerk, don’t worry, I'll talk to them.” Luke said.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

\------  
At Joseph’s compound, Joseph was busy writing down the process they made, there was more bliss growing, more supplies, and more people joining.

But there was one thing he couldn’t forget, Luna. She was beautiful, like the moon. Her skin was soft and smooth, like the flower petals on a flower. Her hair tied up in a half up and half down hairstyle, how the loose hair in the front was beautiful in her face. Her hair was soft, like a sheep wool. Her grey eyes, as they shine like the moon, her elegant face, like a flower or a lily.

“You are beautiful.” Joseph murmured.

\-----  
In the Jail, Luna was still freaked out about what Joseph did to her, she couldn’t focus on work.

“You ok?” Pratt asked.

“Yeah, just tired.” Luna said.

“Ok, need me to get you anything?” Pratt asked.

“No, I’ll be ok.” Luna said.

“Well, I’m going out for the afternoon drive.” Pratt said, leaving.

“Take care.” Luna said.

As Pratt left, Nancy came over to check on Luna.

“Are you really ok Luna?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah, just tired.” she replied.

“Ok, if you need anything, let me know.” Nancy said.

\-----  
In Whitetails Mountain, Luke was driving on the road, heading to check any trouble. As he drove on the road, he saw Jacob jogging on the side of the road. He noticed that he had a bag on his back, and must be carrying weights for exercising.

Luke pulls over to see if he was ok.

“You ok, Jacob?” Luke asked, stepping out of the truck.

“Yes, just exercising.” Jacob said, stopping.

“Do you always carry a bag with you when jogging?” Luke asked.

“Yep, helps to keep you in shape.” Jacob said.

“I see, just checking to make sure that you’re not doing anything stupid.” Luke said.

“I’m not weak, only the weak people will do something stupid.” Jacob said.

“That’s not true.” Luke said.

“Oh but it is, weak people are cowards. They run, they hide, and they can’t fight.” Jacob said, making a laugh.

“That’s rude, they hide, they run, and they can’t fight. But at least they try to fight back, they fight with honour, they fight to live.” Luke said, getting angry with Jacob.

“Heh, your father is weak, unable to stay in the police force.” Jacob said.

“My father was a fighter, he fought to protect people, to protect his family!” Luke said, yelling at Jacob.

“Maybe, but I know you’ll be weak.” Jacob said.

“What was that?” Luke asked.

“I’m just saying, you’ll be weak, weak to protect your sister.” Jacob said.

“I want you to stay away from my sister.” Luke said, storming off.

“We’ll see.” Jacob murmured.

Back on the road, Luke was angry, annoyed, and pissed at Jacob. Jacob sees people weak, it sickens him to think that Jacob called his father weak. He headed back to Jail, needs to write down his report in Whitetails.

“Welcome back Luke, how was Whitetails?” Pratt asked, while he cleaned his truck.

“Good, everything is normal.” Luke said.

“Where’s Luna?” Luke asked.

“She’s in Holland, dealing with some problems.” Pratt said.

“I see…. That’s right, I’m supposed to pick up something in Holland.” Luke said, remembering something.

“Must be important.” Pratt said.

“Yeah, I'll be back, let the boss know I won’t take long.” Luke said, heading back to his car.

“Will do.” Pratt said.

As Luke headed to Holland, he started worrying about his sister. When Jacob said something about his sister, he was angry, why did he tell him that he will be weak. He knows he isn’t weak, he’s strong and brave. As he was lost in thoughts, he saw Luna talking to Lonny. There seems to be a problem with them, Lonny was being too close to his sister’s space. He decided to stop and see what’s the problem.

“Is everything ok sis?” Luke asked, stepping out of the truck.

“Yes…. everything is fine.” Luna said.

“Just having a talk with your little sister, talking about how she slept with Joseph.” Lonny said.

“She didn’t sleep with him, he brought her to his bed.” Luke said, getting angry.

“Yeah, the way I see it, it looks like she slept with him. Maybe for sex?” Lonny said, giving her a look.

“No, she’s not like that, Joseph is the one who carried her to his bed.” Luke yelled.

“I don’t know, with her appearance.” Lonny said, looking at Luna.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked.

“I mean, she almost looks like a teenager, people can mistake her for a teenager.” Lonny said.

“Shut it Lonny, leave her alone.” Luke said, getting angry.

“Fine, suit yourself, but one of these days, she’ll be sleeping with the leaders.” Lonny said, as he got in his truck and drove off.

“What an asshole.” Luke said, watching Lonny leave.

“Who are the leaders?” Luna asked.

“The three leaders he’s talking about are, Jacob the oldest, Joseph the second, and John the third.” Luke said.

“I see, I don't trust them anyway, I find them…. Strange.” Luna said.

“That’s good, you should head back.” Luke said.

“Will do, you should too.” Luna said.

“I will, I need to pick up something at the store.” Luke said.

\------  
It was late, Luke was on his night routine drive. He was in Holland checking the area, there was one thing he was bothered about. Jacob, Jacob was a threat to him. When he first met Jacob, he could tell he was dangerous and threatening. They way his body is, his clothes, his weapons, and his face. 

As he drove on the road, he saw John following him in his truck. Alone, something wasn’t right, why was John following him? He decided to pull over to see if John needed something from him, he saw John get out of his truck and walk towards him.

“Hello Deputy Luke, on your night routine drive?” John asked.

“Yes, is there something you need?” Luke asked.

“Just making sure you’re alright.” John said, acting normal.

“I see, thanks, if you’ll excuse me. I need to finish my job.” Luke said.

“Sorry for bothering you, your father seems to be a stubborn man.” John said.

“What?” Luke asked.

“I asked him to join us, but he refused. Your father is a stubborn man.” John said.

“Leave him out of this, he’s a retired police man, let him relax.” Luke said.

“What about your sister, will she join if I ask her?” John asked.

“Leave her alone, you and your brothers.” Luke warned, already angry at him.

“protective brother are you, we’ll see.” John said, as he leaves and heads back to his truck.


	8. birthday (fixed and edited)

It was now May, Luna’s birthday was in two days. She’ll now be 24 years old, Luna has gotten used to her job and living here. She has already met Sharky, Adelaide, Jerome, and Nick. she’s been getting along with meeting new friends on her job, she’s been seeing Eli out of his hiding place lately. He must be getting his stuff so that he can stay hidden from Jacob, she’s worried about him.

“Hey Luna, only two days left until your birthday.” Joey said, walking by her.

“Yeah, how was the job?” Luna asked.

“Good, had to scare off a small family of skunks.” Joey said.

“Must be annoying?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, but they didn’t spray me.” Joey said.

“True, where’s Luke?” Luna asked.

“He’s in Whitetails, dealing with a bear problem.” Joey said.

“Makes sense.” Luna said. “I’m going out to pick something up in Whitetails, my mom told me to pick up something for her.” 

“Alright, be careful.” Joey said, waving her off.

As she heads to Whitetails, she had lied about picking up something for her mom there. Instead she went to go see if Eli was safe and sound.

“I hope he’s ok.” Luna said, driving around to look for him.

As she drove on the road, she heard something hit her tires. Sounded like a gun bullet, but she may be wrong. She got out of her truck so see what it was, there was an arrow in her tire.

“Sorry about that.” a male voice said.

Luna froze when she heard his voice, it was Jacob. She turned to face him, seeing him with a bow in his hands.

“It’s ok, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Hunting some deer, what are you doing?” he asked, walking towards her.

“Just checking on someone, seeing if they’re ok.” Luna said, not revealing Eli to Jacob.

“I hear that in two days, it will be your birthday.” Jacob said.

Luna froze, how did he know that.

“My brother told me, he’s a lawyer, he looked you up.” Jacob said.

“I see… tell your brother to mind his own business.” Luna said, returning to her truck.

“Let me help you fix your tire.” Jacob said, walking over to her.

She allowed Jacob to replace her tire with the new one in the back, she waited as Jacob started working on the tire. She looked out into the woods, making sure Eli wasn’t around, she didn’t want him getting caught by Jacob.

“There you go, new tire.” he said, putting away the tools.

“Thanks.” she said, walking to her door.

Suddenly Jacob slammed his hand on her door, making her freeze.

“Don’t forget your birthday present.” Jacob said.

She turned in confusion when suddenly, Jacob kissed her on the lips. She tried to push him away, but he was strong. He pulled her in more, wrapping his right arm around her, while the other was holding her head. He broke the kiss as he moved down to kiss her neck.

“Stop, let go.” she said, trying to push him away.

Suddenly she felt Jacob’s hand go in her pants, she jumped when she felt his finds touching at her clit. She let out a quiet moan as his fingers started rubbing at her clit, she tried to push him away, but she pushed very weakly.

“If only we can continue.” Jacob said, as he pulled his hand out. “Happy birthday.” he said, as he lets out a laugh.

She watched as he walked away, into the woods and never to be seen again. She got back into her truck, driving off in shock and fear. She wanted to forget everything he did, his touch, his kiss, his fingers, and his voice.  
\-----  
At the Jail, Joey has just finished writing her report on the paper. She made sure to place it in the folder for the boss, she got up to place it in his office desk. When she entered his office, he was on the phone with someone, dealing with a problem. She quietly placed the folder on his desk, not wanting to disturb him.

“Hello my love.” Luke said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hello Luke.” she said, as she smiles at him.

“Do you mind helping me make my sister her birthday present?” he asked.

“Sure, I was planning on making her something as well.” Joey said, agreeing to help him.

“We can give it to her together then, one present from the both of us.” he said, as he kisses Joey on the neck.

“Ok.” she said, smiling.

The two start making plans for her present, they look up on the computer to see what kind of present they can make for her.

“I know, I'll carve something out of wood, she loves my carving sculpture.” Luke said.

“That’s a good Idea, I think I'll make her a bracelet or a necklace.” JOey said.

“She does love bracelets and necklaces.” Luke said, nodding his head.

“Right, off to the store.” Joey said, leaving the Jail.

Luke got up to go find some wood to carve, he decided to carve her Boomer, the dog. He knows how much she loves dogs, he went outside into the back, finding piles of cut up wood.  
\-----  
It was now night time, Luna was on her routine drive, checking the area in Holland. Luna drove on the road enjoying the nice night, she loved May. the warm night, the warm day, and the nice quiet night. As she drove on the road, she saw a truck following her for ten minutes. She decided to pull over to see if they will go around her, or continue to follow her. When she pulled over, she saw the truck pull over too. She saw the person get out, revealing John. she got out to see what he wanted.

“Good day Deputy, how are you?” he asked, walking up to her.

“Good, is there something wrong?” she asked.

“Did my brother tell you that I looked you up?” John asked, giving her a smile.

“Yes, why did you look me up?” she asked.

“Well, you’re new here, so I thought I should learn more about you.” John said.

“You should stay out of people’s privacy, there’s nothing important you want to know.” Luna said, telling John to stay out of people’s privacy.

“Oh but there is, they have done crimes, they have done illegal things, and hide dark secrets.” John said.

“Whatever, I'm leaving.” Luna said, as she turns to head to her truck.

Suddenly, John hugged Luna from behind, making her stop in confusion. She tried to break free from the hug, but he was strong, she could feel his beard on her neck. Like a dog’s nose tickling her neck, he was moving up and down her neck, while his nose smelled her hair.

“Let go.” she said, feeling his nose move.

“You smell good, like a lily.” he said, taking in her scent more.

Suddenly she felt his right hand move down her body, while his left started massaging her breast. She tried not to moan as she felt his hand move down her, stopping to where her pants were. She then felt his hand go in her pants, rubbing her clit back and forth. 

“Is this your first time having a man touch you there?” John asked, whispering it in her ears.

“Stop.” she said, not wanting to tell him that his brother did the same thing to her.

John ignored her, he continued rubbing her clit more, making her legs shake. Suddenly she felt John bit down on her shoulder, leaving a mark on her. She could feel the blood dripping down her shoulder, his teeth hurting her. He then lets go, licking her blood off her, it made her sick.

“Have a nice day deputy.” John said, as he lets go and heads to his truck.

She heads to her truck calmly, she didn’t want John to see her terrified face.  
\------  
The next day, Luke is almost done making the carved statue of Boomer. He has been working on it all day and night, he wanted it to look nice for his sister’s birthday.

“That’s really nice Luke.” Pratt said, watching him carve.

“Thanks, my uncle taught me how to carve wood.” Luke said.

“What are you making Joey?” Pratt asked.

“I’m making her a good luck charm bracelet, it’s all the stuff she likes. Dogs, art, reading, and the moon. I found the little charms at the store.” Joey said, making it all pretty.

“That’s cool, I got her a new drawing book and some drawing materials.” Pratt said, showing them the present.

“That’s nice, my parents made her a desk to do her art on.” Luke said.

“That’s cool.” Joey said.

“Yeah, I found out that my aunt and uncle are going to be staying here till September.” Luke said, telling them about his uncle.

“Oh really?” Pratt said.

“Yeah, they want to get away from the city.” Luke said.

“Good point.” Joey said.

Outside of the Jail, Luna was outside by the river throwing rocks. She couldn’t help stop thinking about what John and Jacob did to her, her bite wound still hurt, and she could still feel their hands touching her. She wanted to forget all about it, and suddenly she heard a twig snapped behind her. She turned to see Joseph.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Joseph said, walking over to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“You left this at my church, thought I would give it to you.” he said, handing her something.

It was her bracelet that her uncle bought her, her bracelet had a crescent moon on it.

“Thank you.” she said, taking the bracelet.

“You are welcome dear, where are your friends and brother?” he asked.

“They’re inside, working.” she said.

“I see, I should get going, sorry for bothering you.” he said.

“It’s ok, thanks for returning my bracelet.” she said.

Joseph then walked up to her, she blushed when Joseph was close to her face. He then kissed her on the lips, making her freak out.

“Take care.” he said, as he left.

She watched as he walked away, she freaked out when he gave her a kiss on the lips. It was her first time having someone kiss her on the lips, she wanted to know why they were acting so weird around her.


	9. the arrest (fixed and edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let everyone Know, Lawrence last name is Bishop. In his undercover name, he has a different name.

Three weeks have gone by, Luna sat on her chair in front of her new desk that her parents made her. She was drawing a picture of Joey and her brother together, she was happy that her brother made her a carved statue of Boomer, Joey made her a good luck charm bracelet, and Pratt got her a new sketch book and materials to draw.

“Want some cut up apples?” Caroline asked, walking into her daughter’s bedroom.

“Thanks, where’s dad and Luke?” she asked.

“They’re outside, helping Mary fix her bed.” she said.

“I see, when’s our aunt and uncle coming?” Luna asked.

“Tomorrow, I already got the bed ready for them.” the mom said.

“Ok.” Luna said.

Her mom then left, went to do some chores around, Luna looked out the window. The nice warm Sunday evening, she was happy that Pratt, Earl, Joey, Lawrence, Mary May, and her family were at her birthday. It was a memory for her to cherish forever.

“I better go take a shower, I want to be ready for work tomorrow.” she said.

\-----  
At the Spread Eagle’s bar, Mary May and Lawrence are cleaning up the bar. Moving things around and washing the floor.

“Thanks for helping me Lawrence.” Mary said, washing the floors.

“No problem, it’s my day off.” he said, washing all the tables.

They finished cleaning the tables and floors, they then took a break, wanting the floors and table to dry off.

“So what did you get for Luna on her birthday?” Mary asked.

“I got her a key chain.” Lawrence said.

“I got her picture frame for her desk.” Mary said.

“That’s a good idea.” Lawrence said.

Suddenly, Lawrence’s phone started ringing.

“Can you excuse me, I need to answer this.” he said.

He walked outside to take the phone call.

“Hello?” he answered.

As he listens to the person, he understands what is about to happen.

“I understand, I'll be ready,” he said, as he hung up.

\------  
The next day, everyone is at work, Luna is writing down her report. Luke was cleaning his gun, Joey was making coffee for everyone, and Pratt was reading a magazine.

“Where’s Lawrence?” Nancy asked, walking in.

“He’s in Holland, dealing with some bear problems.” Joey said.

“Ok, is the boss in his office?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Luke said.

“By the way Joey, I made you and Luke something.” Luna said, remembering something.

Joey watched as she grabbed something out of her bag, her sketch book that she drew on. She ripped out a piece of paper she drew.

“Is this for me!?” Joey said, seeing the drawing.

“Yep, I thought I would make you something.” Luna said, smiling at her.

“Thank you!” Joey said, hugging her.

It was a drawing of Joey and Luke hugging under the moonlight.

“I’ll cherish this forever.” Joey said.

“Wow, that’s really amazing sis.” Luke said, seeing the picture.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

“I’m back.” Lawrence said, walking in.

“How was the bear problem?” Pratt asked.

“Easy, it was a baby cub.” Lawrence said.

“That’s good.” Pratt said.

“Hey Luke, I saw Lonny, he looks different now.” Lawrence said.

“Oh really?” Luke said.

“Yeah, he used to have hair, but now he saved it off. He’s bold, still has the beard.” Lawrence said, talking about Lonny.

“Really?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, said, it’s summer now, so he doesn’t need it.” Lawrence said.

“I can understand that.” Luke said, seeing how hot it gets for summer.

“Let me guess, the Marshall sent in a letter?” Lawrence said, seeing Nancy walk in with an envelope.

“Probably.” Pratt said.

“Marshall?” Luna asked.

“Yeah, the Marshall has been trying to arrest the Seeds for years, but they didn’t have enough proof to arrest them.” Pratt said, explaining what is happening.

“I see.” Luna said, surprised to learn this.

When work was over, Luna and Luke headed home for a good rest. When they arrived they saw their uncle and aunt had arrived.

“Welcome back, how was work?” Marcus asked.

“Good, you’re here early.” Luke said.

“We left early, didn’t want to get stuck in traffic in New York.” Marcus said.

“Makes sense.” Luke said, grabbing a beer.

“We’re going to bed, we’re tired.” Luna said, as she yawns.

“Have a nice sleep.” Marcus said, seeing them head upstairs.

In the Rheese’s house, Luke and Luna are sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Luke gets a call from Sheriff Whitehorse, he opens the call.

“You better come to the station, the Marshall wants us.” he said, as he hung up.

“Great.” he said, as he got up.

“Luna, the boss wants us.” Luke said, as he walked into her room.

“It’s 12:30 am.” she said, waking up.

“It’s urgent.” he said, as he turned on her light.

Luna gets up out of bed, putting on her uniform. They saw their parents waking up too.

“Why are you guys leaving so early?” Drew asked.

“Boss wanted us, said it was urgent.” Luke said, putting on his shirt.

“Be careful.” Caroline said.

“Will do.” Luke said.

\------  
At the Hope County Jail, two Deputies entered the building to meet the Marshal Cameron Burke. It was one o’ clock in the morning, Earl called them in to meet Marshal at the Jail.

“There you two are, name’s Cameron Burke, I'm the Marshal here to arrest the Seeds once and for all.” Burke said, showing him the paper.

“Can we go back to bed once this is over?” Luke asked, already tired.

“Yes, but first let’s get them taken care of.” Burke said.

Burke looks at the two siblings deputy. Deputy Luke Rheese, he has brown hair. His hair is an undercut, with a short ponytail. He has a stubble beard, and brown eyes. His eyes were like the color of the woods during summer, he’s a very fit man. He has an athletic slim body type, showing muscles from intense workouts. His body could get any woman to fall for him, he’s 6 feet tall and is only 29 years old. His sister Luna, she turned 24 years old. She has long straight hair that reaches to her armpit, she has some layers in them, and she has medium brown hair. She has light peach skin complexion, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, she has a slender and toned physique. She is 5 feet and 6 inches, and she has grey eyes. Her grey eyes are like the moon at night, they show calmness in her eyes.

“Alright, let’s get going, Lawrence, you stay here.” Earl said, ordering his other deputy.

“Yes sir.” Lawrence said.

Luke walks over to him, whispering something in his ears.

“If something bad happens to us, hide our parents.” Luke whispers, not wanting his parents in danger.

“Got it.” Lawrence said.

As the deputies headed in the helicopter, Luna can tell something is about to happen, she wanted to tell Earl, but she couldn’t. As they flew in the air, Luna was worried about her parents, will they be ok. 

In the Jail, Lawrence was walking around the room, when suddenly he saw Nancy acting weird. He decided to listen to her as she grabbed her radio.

“Joseph, they’re on their way.” Nancy radioed, calling Joseph.

“Thank you Nancy.” Joseph replied.

“Shit, she’s one of them.” Lawrence said, as he quickly left the Jail. He headed to Luke and Luna’s family, he needed to get to them before someone does.

\----  
The team was in a helicopter going into Joseph’s compound. It was in the middle of the night, technically morning, and the only thing that the siblings wanted to do was sleep. They were tired and didn’t want to listen to the Marshall gripe and moan about the Seeds. Luke blocked out most of the conversation and stared outside the helicopter, while Luna stared at the moon.

They crossed over the ravine and Luna saw a gigantic statue of Joseph Seed. The next thing she knows, they are landing on the outskirts of the compound in front of a white fence gate with several Peggies looking at them warily or angrily. Everyone hops out of the helicopter and goes up to Joseph Seed’s church. Luke stayed close to his little sister, not wanting any of them to touch her.

“Alright, Luna, Joey, stay outside and guard the door. Luke, you’re going with me.” Earl ordered.

“Yes sir.” the three of them said.

Sheriff Whitehorse opens the doors and Luke walks into the church building still tired from being awakened roughly an hour ago. He only had a few hours of sleep, but some signs clued him in that something wasn’t right about this place.

Luke listened to some sermon and looked toward the front of the church to see a black figure in the middle of a stage with his arms spread out. The closer he got towards the front; he noticed that the person cloaked in darkness was Joseph Seed himself preaching to his gathering. His eyes went off to the side to see two men coming up behind Joseph. They were Joseph Seed’s brothers, Jacob and John. Luke was prepared for what is about to happen, he stayed calm. John was a slim man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard and from this angle was wearing a brown trench coat. Faith was wearing a white dress with some flowers on them, her sleeves are ¾ length. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Jacob was more of a concern to Luke. He was very fit, with red hair, blue eyes with scars and rashes appearing on his face and exposed arms. He was wearing a soldier’s uniform jacket with dirty jeans and a holster strapped to his leg that held a gun.

Outside of the church, Luna and Joey stood at the door. Guarding it.

“Can I ask you something?” Joey asked.

“Sure what is it?” Luna replied.

“Your brother, is he…. Well, is he….” Joey said, as she started to think about Luke.

“Oh I see… I see that look.” Luna said, seeing Joey blush.

“What, no, no, no. You got the wrong Idea.” Joey said, trying to hide her blushed face.

“Come on, I see how you and my brother act around each other. When I talk about you around my brother, he blushes and gets jealous.” Luna said.

“Is that so?” Joey said, as she can feel the blush forming more.

Suddenly, they noticed more peggies coming.

“Be on guard Joey.” Luna said, seeing more peggies arriving.

“Right.” Joey said, snapping out of her thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened, showing Luke with the father. 

“We need to get the fuck outta here.” Joey said as she saw cultists gathering.

Luke briskly escorts Joseph Seed to the helicopter while simultaneously trying to keep up with his comrades. He notices that many of Joseph Seed’s followers were out and about trying to agitate his group. They were throwing rocks at the Sheriff, the Marshall, and the other Deputies. The cultists did not throw any at him because they didn’t want to hurt the ‘Father.’

“Not good.” Luke said, as he saw more people getting angry.

Luke’s attention goes back over to the Sheriff when he starts shouting. The next thing he knows is that the cultists are insulting them, throwing more rocks, and pulling out weapons in defense of their Cult Leader. ‘This is utter chaos. Luke glances over at the ‘Father’ and sees that he is outright calm in all of this disorder. They reach the helicopter, and someone else takes Joseph to put him in the seat. Luke then climbs in himself watching all of Joseph’s followers run towards them. The cultists are jumping in and on the helicopter to get them from flying away. He saw Luna had to kick a few of them away from them.

The ‘Fathers’ cultists were risking their lives to save him. Luke looks at Joseph in terror, because of the power that he held over these cultists. Joseph was unnaturally still and staring right at Luke. Again that eerie feeling of him looking straight into his soul took over. He glances over in between the seats at the front of the helicopter to see one cultist climbing up the window to the blades of the chopper. This man sacrificed himself for the sake of his leader and made the machine spit out flames. Joseph’s serene face was the last thing Luke saw before the helicopter starting spiraling down.  
\-----  
When Lawrence arrived at the Rheese house, he quickly knocked on the door.

“What the, what’s wrong Lawrence?” Drew asked.

“There’s trouble, I need to get you outta here.” Lawrence said.

“Why, what’s happening?” Caroline asked.

“I’ll explain later, we need to hide.” Lawrence said.

Suddenly he saw cults trucks driving up.  
\---  
Luna and Luke wake up to the fire surrounding them and their unconscious comrades beside them. A swinging headset in the distance catches Luke’s immediate attention as he hears Nancy come through the headset. Although he can listen to someone singing ‘Amazing Grace’ in the background, he still tries to grab the headset to let her know that they need to bring somebody or anybody here.

The swinging headset prompted Luke to go out and reach for the receiver. Right before it landed in his grasp, a pale hand came out of nowhere and seized Luke’s wrist preventing him from clutching the headset. Luke follows the hand up to the arm to find the person who grabbed him was Joseph Seed. Luke growls at Joseph while Joseph studies Abe.

Joseph starts speaking. “You are dangerous, but your sister is not.” He comes in closer and the air around them tenses menacingly. “I will find out. No one is going to save you.” He pushes Luke’s arm away from the headset and talks into it with Nancy.

'Ah shit, Nancy was with them the whole time…’ Luke thinks as Joseph and Nancy correspond to each other. He finds Joseph looking at him again when he finished conversing with the dispatcher that betrayed them to the cult.

“I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me.” Joseph gets out of the helicopter with the help of his followers. Luke watches him get on top of a truck’s hood to stand before his people.

As he watched Joseph, he saw Luna already freed herself. She then quickly freed Joey by cutting her seat belt, she lowered Joey quickly and quietly on the ground.

“Help Burke get free.” Luna said, whispering to Joey.

“Right.” Joey said, as she quickly went to Burke.

“Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. I am still here with you.” Joseph spreads out his arms towards the sky. “The First Seal has been broken. The Collapse has begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will kill all those who stand in our way. And these.” He then points at the wreckage and flames. “The harbingers of doom will see the truth. BEGIN THE REAPING!”

Luke immediately tried to untangle himself from the fallen helicopter because he knew that if the cultists grabbed him, he was a goner. As Luke was struggling, he noticed that they pried Pratt from the front seat. They took Earl too.

“Run!” Luke said, as he finally freed himself as did the Marshall and the four ran into the forest right before the explosion of the helicopter.

The four of them ran into the forest, trying to avoid getting shot at. As they ran far from the crash, they noticed a wood cabin or shed ahead. They crouched low to get out of sight and grabbed a wood branch to protect themselves against the enemies. ‘Ugh, I lost my weapon when we crashed.’

Burke knocks out the Peggie and sees a handgun on an outside table not too far. ‘How convenient how that gun was there but finders keepers.’ He thinks. Burke searches around the cabin to find ammo for the gun, but that is it. He sighs and keeps going forward. The crackle of his radio gets his attention and stops. Luke looks around to make sure no one is near them.

“Come on, let’s move up a little more.” Burke said, as he led the way.

They cross two more Peggies on their way over to the trailer house and take them out silently. Luke didn’t want to put attention on himself if he didn’t have too. Once they got up to the Mobile Home, Luna stopped and looked around to make sure that there were no more Peggies hiding behind crates or buildings.

“It’s safe.” Luna said, seeing no peggie around.

The next few minutes were of Marshall griping about the Seeds and how crazy they all are. ‘Really? Found that out on your own, Marshall?’ Joey was tempted to say out loud but held it in. No use in arguing right now.

“Shhhh.” Luna said, as she heard the sound of vehicles coming into the drive interrupted Marshall's speech about the Seeds, and he goes off on another rant about arming themselves then high-tailing it to Missoula.

“Are you serious!?” Luke said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes, I know your family is here, but we need to get help first.” Burke said.

“Fine.” Luke said, as he gets his gun ready.

The Marshall proceeds to jump out of a window then starts attacking every Peggie in his sight. ‘Geez. That is a little much.’ Luke, Luna, and Joey help with cover fire, while the other man looks for keys to the truck that is parked outside beside the trailer.

“A little faster Burke!” Luke said, as he saw more peggies coming.

“I’m trying!” he shouted.

“Try checking in the mirror!” Luna said, as she shoots a barrel.

“Found them!” Burke said, as he started up the truck, they ran out into the fray and quickly jumped into the truck with the Marshall in the driver’s seat. 

“Go! Go!” Joey shouts at the man when they get in the back seat.

The next few minutes were of them dodging and shooting at Peggies that were stationed at roadblocks or following them with their vehicles. “There is dynamite in the back!” Marshall shouts, while Luke was busy with shooting people out of the way. Luna grabs the dynamite from the back and starts throwing them at the vehicles behind them.

After a few miles of non-stop attacking the truck they were in, a plane comes into view and starts shooting at them as well. “Is that a god-damn plane?!” they hear Marshall shout. They growls at how troublesome these cultists are. Luke and Luna didn’t realize how big this cult was until now when they were trying to escape them.

The plane gets a lucky shot, and the Marshall loses control of the truck. It is sent off the bridge and into the ravine. Marshal, Luke, and Joey were able to get out of the truck as it sank into the water. When they reached the surface, they saw peggies not too far.

“Quick swim away.” Luke said, as the three of them swim away. 

As they swam away from the peggies that were searching for them, Luke didn’t realize that he was separated from his sister. As the three of them got onto land, the last thing they saw before passing out was a figure bending down to pick them up.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the land, Luna starts to wake up when she hears peggies not too far. She sat up, looking around her surroundings. She then quickly ran away from them, she made sure to get some distance from them. When she came up on the road, she collapsed on the ground, the last thing she saw was a car stopping in front of her.


	10. Luna's first trial (edited and fixed)

Luke woke up when he heard talking on the radio.

“Morning, how are you feeling?” a man asked, handing him a cup of water.

“Who are you?” Luke asked.

“Name’s Dutch.” Dutch said, introducing himself.

“Where’s Joey and Burke?” Luke asked, taking a drink.

“Over there, I checked to see if you guys were injured.” Dutch said.

“Thanks.” Luke said, sitting up.

“What happened?” Burke said, waking up.

“You guys made a big mistake arresting the Seeds, luckily I found you guys.” Dutch said, handing them a cup of water.

“Thanks, goddammit, I can’t believe they were prepared.” Burke said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Wait….” Luke said.

“What’s wrong?” Joey asked.

“Where’s Luna!?” he said, not seeing her around.

“You’re right, where is your sister?” Joey said, not seeing her.

“I only saw you three guys, I didn’t see another person.” Dutch said.

“She escaped with us, but she must have ended up somewhere else when we crashed.” Luke said, since he saw his sister escape the drowning truck.

“You may be right, I didn’t see her with you guys. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my eyes out.” Dutch said.

“Thanks, we should get going.” Luke said, wanting to go and find her.

“Alright, let’s head out to Holland first.” Burke said.

“I thought you wanted to go to the jail first?” Luke asked.

“I do, but let’s find your parents first.” Burke said.

“Right.” Luke said.

\-----  
Luna starts to wake up after feeling something soft she was laying on. She opened her eyes to see that she was somewhere safe, she saw her clothes on the drawer across from her. The clothes she is wearing now are black pajama pants that reach to her feet, she had a white sleeveless tank top pajamas shirt on.

“Where am I?” she asked, as she opened her eyes.

“You’re at my husband’s brother’s house.” a woman said, walking over to her.

Luna’s body was sore and injured from the helicopter and truck crash, she had a bruised stomach, some cuts on her arms, and a headache.

“How did I get here?” Luna asked, as she tried to sit up.

“Careful, you’re still injured, we found you on the side of the road.” the woman said. “You’re in Whitetail Mountain.”

“I am?” Luna said.

“Yes.” the woman said.

“Honey, the peggies are here!” the husband shouted, having his gun ready.

“We need to leave!” the woman said, grabbing Luna out of bed.

They walked out of the bedroom, heading towards the back door to escape. When they got outside, there were peggies already waiting for them from the back of the house.

“Don’t move.” the male peggie said.

\-----  
When Luke, Joey, and Burke took out the peggies on the Island, they headed towards the radio tower to turn on the radio.

“You guys stay down there, I’ll go up to turn it on.” Luke said, as he climbed up the ladder.

When Luke got up to the top, he turned on the radio.

“Thanks Luke, why don’t you stay here and wait for the fog to clear.” Dutch said.

“Ok.” Luke said, as he climbed his way down.

“Let’s head to Holland, we need to make sure that your parents are safe.” Burke said.

The three of them headed to the truck that was parked outside of the island, they hopped in and headed to Holland.

“Hope we can find everyone before they do.” Joey said, worrying about Pratt, Earl, and Luna.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Luke said.

"There it is, Falls End.” Burke said, seeing the town.

Luke saw Lawrence fighting with Jerome and the others, trying to protect Falls End.

“About time!” Lawrence said, seeing the three hop out of the truck.

“Glad we came on time, let’s kill these assholes!” Burke said, charging in.

\-----  
Up in the Veteran’s Center, Jacob surveyed the prospects brought in earlier today. Some were Eli’s people, some were normal people, and some were escape prisoners. He glanced back over to the cage with the young girl. He recognized her, it was Luna. She was on the ground injured and knocked out, she was wearing pajamas this time. The last time he saw her, she had her uniform on.

“Looks like it’s our lucky day.” Jacob said, as he walked over to Luna.

He unlocked the cage and entered in, he bent down to a sleepy Luna on the ground. He brushed a piece of loose strand of hair out of her face, looking at her elegant face.

“Do you need us to do something about her?” a male peggie asked.

“No, I'll handle her, get the prisoners to the trial.” he ordered.

“Yes sir.” 

Jacob then picked up Luna in his arms, taking her out of the cage and carrying her to the building.  
\-----

“Thank god you’re alright!” Caroline said, running up to Luke.

“Hello mom, how is Marcus and Jean?” Luke asked.

“They’re ok, where’s Luna?” Drew asked.

“We got separated.” Luke said.

“What!?” Caroline said, shocked to hear this.

“Don’t worry, I’m going out to look for her.” Luke said.

“I’ll go with you.” Lawrence said.

“Thanks, but I need you to stay here with my parents.” Luke said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with them.” Joey said, telling him that she’ll stay.

“I can’t let you stay here, you’ll get hurt.” Luke said, worried about Joey.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay and help out.” Joey said.

“Alright, I'm heading to Henbane, radio me if there is trouble.” Luke said.

“I will.”

\-----  
Luna awoke again, this time she wasn’t lying in the dirt but was cuffed to a chair with zip ties. The room was completely dark except for the projector she was sitting by. In the room, there were two other chairs in the room but they were empty. She was alone. Panic started filling her, she tried to break free from her cuffs. But they were too strong and tight, tears came to her eyes.

“You’re awake, good.” a voice said.

She looked up to see Jacob Seed there with her, His presence sent chills down her spine. He put his hands on either side of her chair and leaned in close to intimidate her. She was shaking with fear, she was afraid of what Jacob would do to her.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“In my compound, the Veteran Center.” he said, explaining to her where she was.

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked.

“Let you go through the first trial, then you’re heading to John.” he said.

“Trail?” she said, scared to hear this.

“Yep.” Jacob said.

She then had to ask one question that she is about to regret.

“Where is Eli?” she asked.

Jacob gave her a look of shock, she knew Eli.

“You know him?” he asked.

“Yes, I only met him a couple of times.” she said.

“Do you know where he hides?” Jacob asked.

Luna didn’t answer him, she knew where he was, he showed her his hideout once. But she drove up the mountain, making sure no one was around.

“So you do know where he hides, but I can tell you won’t tell me. That’s fine.” he said, as he pulls out a music box. “We have all day.”

His hand started to wind up the box as he spoke, looking at her with a hunger look that made her feel small. He grinned wickedly at her as one of his hands held out the box to her and the other opened its top. As he leaned in closer towards her, she felt scared and weak already.

“Have fun.” he said.

Suddenly she felt something deep and animalistic waking up inside of her. There was something wrong with this box, something evil about the way those gears turned. Her vision went black again, the sounds of angry grunts and squeaking roared in her ears. It’s so loud. Why is it so loud!? It felt like her ear drums were going to explode and part of her welcomed that in order to cease this damn noise! When her vision returned, Jacob was nowhere in sight. The room was red and dark, like it was on fire, even little embers seemed to come from her, but Luna struggled to tell if it was real or not. She wasn’t sure if anything she was seeing was real right now.

She awoke, there was a table in front of her with a gun on it. Her eyes locked onto the gun and looked at the people still bound tight to their seats. Something evil roared inside of her and she no longer had control over her own body. She had to survive. She didn’t want to kill the people in front of her, they charged right at her as she fired the gun at them.

“Stop.” she said, as she tries to stop them from hurting each other.

Their bodies fell to the ground, becoming nothing but flames and ashes on the ground as Jacob’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere and sounding like he was in her head. “Excellent.” He purred loudly in her ears and his praise only excited her more.

His voice sent chills to her body, she wanted to run, she wanted to hide, she wanted all of this to end. 

Luna ran down a hall, grabbing another pistol that waited for her with a light shining down upon it like God himself offered it to her. This one was better, this one will help her survive. She turned out of the hallway, finding herself in a room that looked like the remains of a house, but in a way had a disorienting effect on her.

“What’s going on?” she said, confused by this.

She could hear the sound of a record player playing an old song she didn’t know, only adding onto the strange environment she found herself in. However, that wasn’t what she cared about. Luna saw people and had an intense need to kill them. They grunted the words repeating themselves in her own head: Prey, hunt, kill, sacrifice. They were her prey and she must hunt them, kill them and sacrifice them

She had to kill them to escape from the hellish world she was in.

“Good. Cull the herd.” She heard Jacob within her own head only encouraging her more.

She didn’t want to do this, killing the innocent people. There was a series of hallways intersecting with each other, there were streaks of blood on the floor and the words “Prey” and “Hunt” were painted on the walls. She wondered without a real direction down the halls, killing anyone she saw as she made her way through the maze. The music was getting louder.

“Stop…. Please.” she said, tears ran down her face.

People started shooting towards her, but none of them landed a hit before she killed them. Once the room was cleared, Jacob praised her more. “Yes. Sacrifice the weak.”

“I don’t want this.” she said, shaking with tears in her eyes.

“Good” Jacob praised once.

Luna jumped down the metal shaft leading down into nothingness and everything went black again.

Luna awoke to see Jacob freeing her from the chair, he cuts the zip ties from her wrist.

“You did good, now it’s John’s turn.” Jacob said, as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.


	11. Luke search and Luna's defeat

Lawrence and Luke headed back to the jail, wanting to see if Earl or anyone is there. Lawrence has explained to Luke what Nancy has done.

“I can’t believe she was one of them.” Luke said, driving the truck.

“I can’t either, but we need to be careful who we trust.” Lawrence said.

They arrived at the jail, only to see that they were fighting the peggies.

“We need to help them!” Lawrence said, getting out of the truck.

“Lawrence, Luke is that you!!??” it was Earl.

“Let us in.” Luke said, charging at the peggies.

“Clear the door first.” Earl said, shooting the peggies.

\----  
Luna sat in the back of the truck with Jacob, he was taking her to John. She was still scared and confused by what happened when she was doing the trail, everything felt real. She couldn’t tell what happened, everything was hell.

She glanced over to Jacob, he was calm and quiet, his left hand holding her arm. Her hands were tied behind her back, she couldn’t do anything with him around. He was dangerous and threatening, he could break her in just seconds.

“We’re here.” the peggie said, stopping the truck.

“Let’s go.” Jacob said, grabbing Luna.

He led her out of the truck and into the bunker, when she entered the bunker, it was cold and scary inside. She felt like she entered hell again. Jacob led her down the stairs, deeper into the bunker. She can tell that escaping here was impossible, there were peggies everywhere, guarding the area and doing their jobs. 

“What brings you here brother?” John asked, seeing Jacob.

“My men caught us a deputy, I already did my trial. It’s your turn.” Jacob said, handing Luna to John.

“I see, thank you brother, did you inform Joseph?” John asked.

“Yes, he got the message.” Jacob said.

“Good, take care.” John said, leading Luna somewhere.

John led her somewhere in the hallways, somewhere she doesn’t know. She could hear prisoners screaming, begging, and panicking in the cells. She wondered what John will do to her, will she face whatever these prisoners are facing, or will she be tortured.

“It’s so good to see you again.” John said, leading her.

“What are you planning on doing to me?” she asked.

“I’m planning on having a nice talk with you, we have a lot to talk about.” John said, as he opened a door.

Showing a room with red lights in there, she saw a table and tools in there.

“Now, let’s talk about your sin.” John said, leading her in.

\-----  
After taking out the peggie, Luke and Lawrence head inside the Jail with Earl.

“Thank god you’re ok, where’s Joey and Burke?” he asked.

“They’re in Falls End, they’re building a fence and some protects there.” Luke said.

“I see, we should head there, this place won’t hold long.” Earl said, knowing the situation.

“Alright, why don’t we pack the stuff and head there.” Lawrence said.

“Will do, Tracey, get everyone to pack up, we’re heading somewhere safe.” Earl order. 

“Alright.” she said.

“Where is your sister?” Earl asked.

“We got separated.” Luke explained.

“Sorry to hear that, don’t worry, we’ll help.” Earl said.

“Thanks, let’s get you guys packing.” Luke said.

Everyone started packing the stuff, guns, ammos, bombs, and Molotov. They loaded into trucks and vans that are parked outside.

“We need to move fast, I have a feeling that Faith and her army will be coming here soon.” Lawrence said.

“Right.” 

\------  
In John’s bunker, Luna was being tortured by him. Her hands were cuffed above her head, to the ceiling hooked to a chain. He whipped her when she refused to answer him or confess to him.

“Stop please, why are you doing this?” she cried out, as John whipped her.

“All you have to say is yes, and I will let you go.” John said.

She refused to say anything to him, refusing to say yes, refusing to answer him, refusing to accept her defeat. John lets out a sigh when Luna refuses to say yes, he then lifts up the whip, hitting her back.

“Ahhh!” Luna screamed, feeling the pain hit her back.

“All you have to do is say yes, and I’ll stop.” John said.

“No!” she said, refusing to say yes to him.

John lets out another sigh when suddenly, a knock came at the door. He walked over to see who was knocking on the door, it was Joseph.

“Is something wrong brother?” John asked.

“Jacob told me that you have one of the deputies, I came to see who it was.” Joseph said, entering the room.

“Yes brother, Jacob brought me Deputy Luke’s little sister.” John said.

“Sweet child, don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” Joseph said, placing his hands on her face.

“From what?” she asked.

“From the sinners, from the world, from the collapse.” Joseph said.

“This is wrong, you can’t do this to everyone.” she said, moving her face from his hands.

“You don’t see what we see dear, but don’t worry, we’ll show you.” Joseph said. “Teach her.” Joseph said, placing his hands on John’s shoulder.

“I will.” John said.

\-----  
Luke and the Jail people headed to Falls End, they left the jail in a hurry. Not wanting Faith to return with an army.

“We’re here.” Luke said, arriving at Falls End.

“You’re safe, thank god.” Burke said, walking up.

“Yes, they have Pratt. But don’t worry, we’ll get everyone back.” Earl said.

“Jerome and I have been working on building a fence for protection, we’ll need protection around here.” Burke said.

“Good Idea, we’ll help.” Earl said.

“We need to head to the mountains Luke, we might be able to find Luna there.” Lawrence said.

“Right, no problem.” Luke said.

They headed back to the truck to drive to Whitetails Mountain, Lawrence remembered a guy named Hurk there. He can help them with the peggies, he got word that Sharky is with him as well, perfect to have two people.

“We’ll need to make a plan, first we should find Pratt, then Luna.” Lawrence said, driving the truck.

“Alright, we should try looking in the compounds.” Luke said.

“That’s going to be tough, but I have one plan that might work.” Lawrence said.

“You can explain later, first let’s head to Hurk and Sharky.” Luke said.

“Got it.”

When they arrived, they saw Hurk arguing with a man.

“Let me guess Hurk, your father is mad at you again?” Lawrence said, stepping out of the truck.

“Yeah, I had his special car taken away.” Hurk said.

“Get my damn car back now, or I'll shoot you!” his dad said.

“Yes sir!” Hurk said.

“Come on guys, let’s get the car back.” Lawrence said.

“Hey, Luke you ok?” Sharky asked.

“Yeah, but my sister is missing.” Luke said.

“Man, sorry to hear that, don’t worry, we’ll help.” Sharky said.

“Thanks.” Luke said.

\------  
In John’s bunker, Luna was laying on the ground tired and beaten. John has been whipping her for what felt like hours, she tried to get up, but her back was in pain.

“Luke.” Luna said, crying for her brother.

Suddenly she saw the door open, showing John walking in. He walks over to her with a smile on his face, she was prepared to face whatever he was about to say or do to her.

“Will you accept defeat?” he asked.

“No.” she said, shaking her head.

“What a shame, I was hoping you would. I didn’t want to kill your family.” he said.

“Please, don’t hurt them.” she begged.

“Then all you have to do is say yes.” he said.

“How can I trust you?” she asked.

“Either you accept defeat, or watch your family die in front of you.” John said, threatening her.

She didn’t want to watch her family die, it would hurt her and make her suffer. She let her tears run down her face, thinking about her family.

“Will you accept defeat?” he asked again.

“Y-yes.” she said, nodding her head.

“Wonderful! I will tell Joseph this.” he said.

He then unlocked the cuffs from her wrists, freeing her. He then pulls her up, leading her out of the room and into the hall. She was weak and sore from the beating he gave her, she saw peggies working and minding their own business.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Taking you to Joseph.” he said.

She was scared to face him, he might make her face some other weird shit they do around here. She wanted to be free, she wanted to be gone from here, she wanted her family and friends.


	12. meeting Eli

Luke wakes up strapped to a chair, he then sees Pratt strapping him in the chair. Luke remembered he helped Hurk and Sharky with the job, Lawrence and Luke were about to head to save Jess Black next. When suddenly, they were shot with an arrow in the leg. 

He couldn’t understand what he was saying, his head still trying to clear up from being shot with another arrow, but the look of fear in his face was enough to say it all. Pratt was the most skittish of their group, but he never saw him this scared before. Why the hell Jacob had him, it was all up to speculation. The fact that Pratt looked so deathly afraid for him was enough to make anyone scared of what caused such a frightened look on his face. The light suddenly went out, blending Pratt into the darkness. When the light returned, Pratt was gone and a black and white picture of a rotten deer corpse illuminated the wall in front of her. The unexpected image only caught his attention for a moment before he realized he wasn't alone. Two other people were strapped to chairs in front of him and as he looked down to his own wrists, he realized he was in the same situation as them. Fucking hell, the Seed brothers have a thing for strapping people in chairs don’t they? And shooting people with bliss arrows.

“The world is weak. Soft. We have forgotten what it is to be strong is.” a voice started talking, as a figure came out of the shadow’s like a wolf showing its body to it’s prey. Jacob Seed.

“You know our heroes used to be gods. And now our heroes are godless.” Jacob spoke almost lifelessly as the image changed to another picture of a wolf eating its prey. Now he could see Pratt again as he slid a little more into the light, his hands holding themselves in front of his thighs, reminding him of his scared sister.

Luke turned his head to find Lawrence next to him, strapped to a chair too.

“Weak, feeble, diseased. We let the weak dictate to the powerful and then we are shocked to find ourselves adrift.” He continued, another picture of a decayed deer covering the wall before changing to a wolf with a dead deer in his jaws. Jacob finally turned away from the wall to face them as he continued his well practiced speech.

“But history knows the value of sacrifice. Of culling the herd, so it stays strong. Over and over, the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few. This is how we survived. And we’ve forgotten…and the bill has come due.” Behind Jacob more pictures of bloody wolves changed periodically as he spoke. He slowly walked closer to Luke before being covered in darkness once again.

Suddenly, as the light returned, Jacob stood before him, looking directly at him now as he spoke. “Now, the Collapse is upon us, and this time the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many.” Jacob leaned forwards, becoming more eye leveled to Luke as though speaking directly to him, his large calloused hands covering his small wrists using him to lean closer to Luke. Half of his face was lit up, but the other concealed in darkness. He could smell blood and death on him.

“And when a nation that’s never known hunger or desperation descends into madness, we’ll be ready.” He eventually let go of his wrists, standing straight up again as his hand reached for something on the projector stand. He held it in his hands as he kept speaking, “We will cull the herd. We will do what needs to be done.”

“Where is she?” Luke asked, giving Jacob a glare.

“Who?” Jacob asked, as he stared at Luke.

“My sister, where is she?” Luke asked, letting out a growl.

“Ah yes, Luna, she’s safe.” he said.

“Where is she?” Luke said.

“She’s with John, for now,” he said.

As Jacob straightened himself, He pulled out something in his hands, a small wooden box. His hand started to wind up the box as he spoke, looking at him with a predatory glance that made him feel small. He grinned wickedly at him as one of his hands held out the box to him and the other opened its top. Luke and Lawrence's vision went black, as he heard the music playing and people screaming.

\-----  
In the cell, Luna was sitting in a chair in front of Joseph. She was scared to say something, all she wants is her brother and to escape from the bunker.

“It’s ok, we won’t hurt you.” Joseph said, calming her down.

“How can I trust you?” she said.

“I can understand you don’t trust us, that’s ok, trust will take time.” he said, with a calm tone.

Luna didn’t want to trust them, she didn’t want to be here with them. She would rather be at home with her family and friends, drawing, laughing, and spending time with them. Not being separated from them.

“What about her brother, he will come to us. Looking for her.” John asked.

“Don’t worry, he’s in the chair right now.” Jacob said, entering the room.

“I see, well done. But I do have a plan.” Joseph said.

“And that is?” John asked.

“She will spend time with us for a week, her brother will think she’s with us.” Joseph explained.

“I see, very well.” Jacob said, agree with it.

“Fine with me.” John said.

Fear took over her, she was going to be trapped with them forever. Not leaving their sight.

“John, you can have her first, then take her to Jacob, then he will bring her to me.” Joseph said.

“Yes Joseph.” 

\-----  
Luke and Lawrence woke up to the sound of someone’s voice. Luke groaned, blinking back into reality. He was still in that chair in front of the projector, albeit sideways on the ground, coming off the high of his warped nightmare. The bindings still squeezed his wrists and ankles and he was too weak, too drugged from Bliss, to break them. Three shadows passed across his vision, and he blinked the blood from his sight, trying to wake up. It had to be Jacob coming back to collect him, but he couldn’t fight, didn’t have the energy or the resolve. Voices carried across the room, but none of them were Jacob’s.

“…mess…check…chairs.”

The shadows wore Whitetail attire, and as their faces came into focus, he knew one of them was Eli Palmer from having seen wanted posters from the cult, and by talking to him through video feed set up by Dutch. His voice was lost though, and he couldn’t make a sound to alert them. A teenager bent down in front of him, checking a corpse on the floor. He was of Native American descent, and looked like he shouldn’t be in the middle of this war at all.

“Christ…it’s Sully. When did they get him?” the kid asked. With a shake of his head the teen stood, turning on Eli. “Why are we even bothering with this? They’re all dead!”

“Check them anyways,” Eli ordered.

The teen mumbled something about being stuck on corpse duty when he grabbed his chair, and Luke dished out just enough energy to groan. Surprised, he let him go with a yelp and the chair crashed onto the floor again.

“Holy shit!”

“What, Wheaty?”

“Oh, fuck!”

Eli stood over him now, and he knew he recognized him. “Live one! Walker, go get the truck!”

“Please don’t do that again, oh my head.” Luke said, as he felt the pain hit his head.

“Y-yee-yessir.”

Eli grabbed his chair and the teenager – Wheaty? – poked his head into his vision, still shocked.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“Look, another one a live.” Wheaty said, seeing Lawrence groan.

Eli patted his shoulder. “Give me a hand, kid.”

The two of them pulled the heavy metal chair upright, and the world spun around Luke. Their faces distorted and blurred and he felt like he would vomit. Eli looked him over, a relieved smile on his face as he cut his bindings.

“Eli…is this?”

“Yep.”

“What the fuck is the Deputy doin’ here?”

“Jacob took a shine to him, same as us, I guess. Let’s get him outta here.” Eli snapped his fingers in Luke's face, mumbled and winced. “Told ya to contact me before gettin’ Jacob’s attention, hero. But don’t worry…the Whitetails got ya now.”

“Wheaty, get the other one.” Eli said, as he helped Luke out the door.

“We’re bringing them back to the Wolf’s Den?” Wheaty asked, as he freed Lawrence.

Eli scoffed. “Where else?”

“Tammy’s not gonna like this…”

“Don’t worry ‘bout Tammy. She’ll be fine.”

\-----  
At John’s Ranch, Luna was moved there. She couldn’t go anywhere without John around. If he has to go to Joseph’s compound for the sermon, she has to stay in his bedroom. Chained to his bed, but if he goes outside or is around his house, she has to follow him. She sat on the bed with a chained collar around her neck, she felt like a salve, a pet, a prisoner.

“Mom, dad.” she said, worrying about them.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing John.

“How are you dear?” John asked, walking over to her.

“Ok.” she said, looking away from him.

“I know you don’t like this, but you can’t go anywhere. Not alone, you will be around me.” he said.

She doesn’t say anything, she looks away from him. She wanted to see her brother’s face, his face would make her happy.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll soon trust us.” John said, planting a kiss on her head.

\-----

“Where am I?” Luke asked, as he got up fully awake.

“In the Wolves Den base.” a man said behind him.

Luke turned to see it was none other than Eli.

“Names Eli, Eli Palmer. Dutch finally was able to contact me, telling me you were taken by Jacob.” Eli explained.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” the woman snapped. Then it clicked. Tammy. This had to be the Tammy he overheard Eli and Wheaty talk about when they hauled him out of that godforsaken PowerPoint presentation from hell. She trudged over to another figure in the room, Eli. He turned towards her, away from washing his hands in a sink.

“Now, hold on. Wheaty and I agreed-”

Tammy turned on the kid with a sharp point of her finger as he came around to join their conversation. “Oh, you agreed?!”

Wheaty waved his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was, at best, an impartial observer!”

“Shut up!” Lawrence said, as he sat up. “Why is everyone shouting?” 

“Sorry about that, you guys ok?” Eli said, seeing Lawrence rubbing his head.

“Thanks for getting us out.” Luke said, as he stretched his body.

“No problem, here, some water and a headache medicine.” Eli said, handing them the water and medicine.

“Where are we?” Luke asked.

“In our secret hideout.” Wheaty said.

“Did you guys meet a girl named Luna?” Luke asked.

“I haven’t seen Luna in a while, how is she?” Eli asked.

“Wait, you know her?” Luke asked.

“Yes, we met when she moved here.” Eli explained.

“That means she’s not here, she must be with John.” Luke said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be slow on my stories, bc October is my allergy season change. so my nose is very stuffy and my sneezing is non stop. also, I'll be going back to my previous chapters, do some fixing and editing.

At John’s Ranch, Luna layed in bed doing nothing, she couldn’t go anywhere. She was trapped with them forever, unless she started figuring out an escape plan. She quickly looked out the window, seeing where the guards were. She needs to know their routine, how many are guarding each spot, and if there are any dogs there.

She watched as the Peggies walked around guarding the area, making sure no intruders were around. But there were more problems, she needs to figure out the routines around Jacob’s compound and Joseph’s too.

“How am I going to escape?” she said, looking out the window.

\----  
In Falls End, Luke and Lawrence returned to Falls End to make a plan to find Luna.

“Any ideas how you guys are getting in?” Jerome asked.

“No, this one is a big risk for us.” Luke said, thinking.

“I don’t blame you, getting in is hard.” Mary said.

“I do have one plan, but you won’t like this.” Lawrence said.

“What is it?” Earl asked.

“We’ll have to dress up as one of them, we can wear the peggies.” Lawrence said.

“Good idea.” Luke said, agreeing with the plan.

“We’ll have to be careful of Faith though, her and I don’t get along.” Lawrence said.

“Why?” Joey asked.

“Because I was an undercover, she and I had a relationship.” Lawrence said.

“What!?” everyone said, shocked to hear this.

“Yeah.” he said, scratching his head.

Flashback

It was Lawrence last day being in Faith’s bunker, he has done his job undercover. All he needs to do is to get the information and take a picture of it, that’s what his boss said to him. He was in a certain room that had the plans all laid out.

“Alright, just need a picture of this.” he said, pulling out his phone.

“You lost Lawrence.” a girl said, standing behind Lawrence.

“Faith?” Lawrence said, turning around to see her.

“I know you’re the undercover, I saw your phone and have been listening to your phone calls.” she said, walking towards him.

“For how long?” he asked.

“Three weeks ago.” she said.

“I’m sorry Faith, but you and your family will soon be in jail.” he said, aiming his gun at her.

“Please, put the gun down, forget all of this. Please, I love you.” she begged.

“I’m sorry Faith, but I can’t fall in love with a monster.’’ he said.

The word monster shocked her, he called her a monster. No one has ever called her a monster, they called her a savior, a believer, an angel.

“Fine, be that way. You should run, the enemies will be here in one minute.” she said, giving him an evil smile.

He then ran out of the room, hearing Peggies shout.

“There he is, kill the traitor!” 

“Shit.” he said, running out of the bunker.

He ran and ran, trying to avoid getting caught by them. He got shot in the arms a couple of times, but he made sure to avoid the bullets from hitting him. As he ran up the bunkers, he saw the exit, only he had jumped off the cliff.

“Ah shit, here goes nothing.” he said, getting ready to jump.

End of flashback

“So you were an undercover cop, but the father found out when you arrived?” Joey said.

“Yeah, somehow.” Lawrence said.

“When you escaped, what happened?” Luke asked.

“I told my boss that I would stay here, keep an eye on things until Marshall gets a warrant.” Lawrence explained.

“Damn, don’t worry, we’ll be careful.” Luke said.

“Ok, also, I have two friends here that are undercover. One is with John, while the other is with Jacob.” Lawrence explained.

“Great, is there a way you can contact them?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, I’ll radio them.” Lawrence said.

\------  
At John’s Ranch Luna layed in bed completely weak and powerless, she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t call for help, she can’t escape, she can’t fight back, and she can’t radio her brother. They Seeds have completely taken everything she had with her, radio, clothes, gun, and her phone.

As she lay there completely helpless, she heard John return from his job. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, to his room. She watched as the door opened, showing John’s face.

“How are you my dear?” he asked.

“Ok.” she said, sitting up.

“Here, let me take the collar off.” he said, walking over to her.

She let him take the collar off her, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

“Thank you.” she said.

“You’re welcome, now, let’s get some dinner.” he said, offering her his hand.

She took his offering hand, she hesitated as she thought about him. When he grabbed her hands, he tugged her up, making her trip and into his arms. She can feel John not wanting to let go of her, his hands holding her close to him.

“Come now, let’s get some dinner.” he said, letting go of her.

She let John lead her down the stairs, into the kitchen. His kitchen was different from everyone else in Falls End. His was more modern and more like a big cabin, the inside felt like she was on a honeymoon.

“Will pasta work?” he asked.

“Sure.” she said, nodding her head.

\------  
On the road, Lawrence and Luke headed towards John’s bunker. They wanted to see if Luna was there, trapped and beaten.

“I already radio my friend, he’ll meet us outside away from the bunker.” Lawrence said.

“Ok.” Luke said.

When they arrived, they saw the friend they were meeting.

“Hey there Lawrence.” he said.

“Hey there Thomas, how’s the undercover?” Lawrence asked.

“Good, everything is fine.” he said.

“Can i ask you something Thomas?” Luke asked.

“Sure.” he said.

“Did you see a girl in there, her name was Luna.” Luke said.

“Yeah, she was taken to John’s Ranch after she said yes.” Thomas said.

“Great, thanks. If you see her again, keep an eye on her, she’s my sister.” Luke explained.

“Got it, I’ll make sure she’s ok and safe.” Thomas said.

“Alright, let’s head to the Ranch. We’ll need to be careful.” Lawrence said.

“Right.” Luke said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short this one is, this chapter wasn't really important. so I decided to make it short.

The next day, Luna was in John’s bedroom waiting for him to return. Yesterday was normal, she and John had dinner and sat on the couch. Nothing new happened, but she has a feeling that something bad will happen.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she wanted to see who it was, but she couldn’t. She was chained to the bed. She watched the door open up, revealing her brother.

“Luke?” she said, sitting up.

“Shhh, hey there.” he said, walking in.

“How did you get in?” she asked.

“Lawrence helped me get some clothes to wear, how are you?” he asked.

“Ok, for now.” she said, hugging her brother.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out,” he said.

“Listen, I’m only going to be here till Sunday. I’ll be spending time with each brother for a week.” she said, warning her brother.

“Got it, thanks sis.” he said.

“You’ll need to find the routine for these guards, it’s the only way for you to figure a way out.” she said.

“Got it, don’t worry.” he said.

“You should get going, before John returns.” Luna said.

“You’re right, take care.” he said, hugging her goodbye.

\------  
In Falls End Joey was helping Mary with the Molotov for the people, she placed them in the cart for Drew to take them to the apple farm.

“Thanks Joey for helping me.” Mary said, finishing the last one.

“No problem, I’m happy to help.” she said.

“Alright, next is we need to load them to the truck.” Mary said, lifting the box up.

As the two carried the boxes to the truck that was waiting, Joey felt a pain hit her stomach. Like she was being shot at, she decided to ignore it for now. She needed to finish helping Mary with the boxes.

After loading up eight boxes of Molotov in the back of the truck, Joey left and headed to see if Jerome needed help with the injured people. Suddenly the pain hit her again.

“I should go take some medicine.” she said, walking to the house.

When she entered the building, she headed towards the upstairs bathroom to get medicine. As she walked up the stairs, she saw Luna’s room. She worries that Luna is safe and not in danger.

“Luna, please be safe.” she said, looking at her room.

\-----

“We’ll need to make a plan fast, don’t know how long Luna can handle them.” Luke said, sitting in the truck with Lawrence.

“I know, but this is the toughest escape mission.” Lawrence said.

“Yeah, we need to be careful around them. One wrong move and we’re dead.” Luke said.

“Yep, let’s watch the Ranch guards. See what’s their routine.” Lawrence said.

“Got it.” Luke agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i'm slow, getting ready for the holidays. I'll be busy making Christmas presents ready and organized, need to order some stuff so I can make the presents and figure out what i'm making.

Three days have passed, Luna sat on the couch with John. He wanted to relax after dealing with some sinners and prisoners, Luna would help him relax by leaning her body on him. He loved feeling the women’s body on his, it was like he was laying on his bed. His hands were wrapped around Luna’s waist, keeping her close to him.

“This feels nice.” he said, hugging her.

She didn’t say a word, she was too scared and too afraid to say the wrong word to him. Luna missed her family, her friends, and her home.

“Would you like to help me make dinner again?” he asked.

“Sure.” she said, anything to keep him away from her.

“Then let’s head to the kitchen, we’re having salad.” he said.

She followed John to the kitchen, keeping her distance away from him. She needed to stay calm and normal, she can’t let John know that hre brother came to visit her.

“Here you go, you can cut up the veggies, while I cook the chicken.” he said, handing her some veggies.

She nodded, heading to the counter to cut up the veggies. She grabbed the knife to use for cutting, as she cut the vegetables she needed to figure out a plan for her brother. She couldn’t let John or his brothers know that her brother is planning on saving her, she knows they would kill him and Lawrence.

As she was lost in thoughts, she then felt John wrap his hands around her.

“John?” she said.

“Isn’t it wonderful to have you here, finally we can spent “family” time.” John said, hugging her.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Suddenly she felt John’s left hand go to her clit, while his right started rubbing over her nipple. She let out a small and quiet gasp, feeling him touching her again. This reminded her of what John did before, but this time he wasn’t letting go.

“Please, let go.” she said, placing her hands on his wrists.

John ignored her, he continued rubbing her clit more. Sending the feeling to her, suddenly he shoved two fingers inside her. Pumping in and out of her, like a sex toy. She wanted to cry, but she needed to stay strong and brave.

“This is quite lovely.” he said, licking the inside of her ear.

“Please, stop. We need to make dinner.” she said, feeling his fingers push inside her more.

“I guess you’re right, we’ll continue this soon.” he said, pulling out of her.

\------  
In Falls End, Caroline has been busy helping the injured people. Many were injured from fights, escapes, and beaten up. She knows that Jerome can’t do everything by himself.

“Thanks Caroline, for helping me.” he said, finishing the last person.

“No problem, call me if you need help.” she said, walking out of the church.

As she walks outside, she worries about her daughter Luna. Wondering if she’s alright or not.

“Luna.” she said, worried about her daughter.

“Oh, hello Caroline. How are you?” Mary said, walking outside.

“Good, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Just finished helping the people load up the truck full of food.” Mary said.

“That’s good, people will need food.” Caroline said.

“Yeah, where’s Joey?” she asked.

“She must be at the house, I'll go get her.” Caroline said.

At the house, Joey was upstairs changing her shirt. She wanted to wear something to keep her from being all hot in the summer. As she got ready to put on her shirt she felt a pain hit her stomach, this was the first time she ever felt this. She walks to the bathroom to take some medicine, not wanting any pain to bother her. As she walks into the bathroom, she goes to look for medicine for her stomach. When she opened the mirror to look for antibiotics, she felt the pain hit her again. Except this time, she ran to the toilet and threw up.

“Shit, maybe I hurt my stomach when I was in the helicopter.” she said, taking deep breaths.

“Joey you here?” Caroline called.

“Yes, is there something wrong?” she replied.

“Mary is looking for you.” she said.

“Ok, be there soon.” Joey said.

She heard Caroline leave, as she waited for her stomach to calm down, she wondered if she may have injured it or there were drugs in the water from the crash. She grabbed the medicine to take, but decided to wait and see if the pain would return. Her stomach was still hurting, but slowly went away.  
\-----  
The next day, John stayed with Luna, since Joseph told him that he’ll be dealing with the baptize today. He wanted John to spend time with Luna instead of dealing with prisoners, Luna was home alone most of the time. They sat on the couch quietly, John looking at papers, and Luna laying her head on her lap. She wasn’t allowed to leave without telling him where she was going, he didn’t trust her yet.

“Tomorrow, i’m giving you to Jacob after church.” John said, looking at his papers.

Her heart froze, she was going to Jacob’s tomorrow after church. Jacob was dangerous and deadly to her, he could kill her with just one hit. Him and his tough body and scars, his military jacket, and his knife. He was a sign of danger and a monster.

“Don’t anger him.” John warned.

“Yes.” she said, knowing one wrong move and she’s dead.

\-----  
In Falls End, Luke and Lawrence worked on figuring out how to save Luna from them.

“Tomorrow she’s going to stay at Jacob’s for a week.” Lawrence said.

“Yep, we need to figure out how to get inside and save both Luna and Pratt.” Luke said.

“I’ll ask my sister about a plan to save the both of them.” Luke said.

As they two sat in the bar, they got a radio call from Dutch.

“Hey Luke, you there?” he called.

“Here, what’s wrong?” Luke responded.

“Up in the Whitetails, I have a niece there. She’s taken to the mill, save her and she’ll help.” Dutch said.

“Alright, we’ll head over.” Luke said.

“let’s go save her, she might help us.” Lawrence said, getting up from his seat.

“Right, let’s go.” Luke said.

After several hours of driving, they finally made it to the mill. They looked through the binoculars, seeing if they could find Jess Black in there.

“See her?” Lawrence asked.

“Wait…. Yeah, she’s in the cage. We free her and take out the outpost.” Luke said.

“Right, let’s go.” Lawrence said.

As the two made their way down the hill, they hid in the shadows and behind the crates. They slowly made their way to Jess Black, not making a sound or getting seen. When they arrived at her cage, Jess looked up to see them unlocking it.

“Who are you?” she asked, whispering to them.

“Names Luke, that’s Lawrence. Your uncle told us to save you.” Luke said, explaining to her.

“Uncle Dutch, i’ll thank him later. Let's take these peggies down.” she said, as she grabs her bow.

\-----  
Out in Falls End, Joey and Caroline have finished treating the injured people. 

“Joey, will you be ok and getting a bucket of water to clean up the mess?” Caroline asked.

“No problem.” Joey said, walking out.

As Joey walked outside to grab a bowl, she felt like she was about to throw up. Her stomach felt weird, and her body felt weird. She decided to wait and see if she would throw up, she didn’t want to take any medicine yet. She went to fill up the bowl with water in the sink, as she waited, her stomach started hurting again.

“What the hell?” she said, feeling the pain.

She looked at her stomach as she felt the pain, she wondered if maybe she may have bruised it from the crash. Or that she may have eaten or drank some kind of drug that the cult makes, she just hopes that she didn’t consume it too much. She didn’t want to go hallucinating, as she was lost in thoughts, she didn’t realize that the bowl was filled up with water.

“Shit.” she said, turning the handle off.

\-------  
After taking the Mill over, Luke and Lawrence asked Jess Black for help.

“Will you be ok helping us?” Luke asked.

“Depends on what it is.” Jess said.

“We need help saving a friend, but we need someone to drive the truck while we shoot.” Lawrence explained.

“Is it at Jacob’s Compound?” Jess asked.

“Yeah….. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Luke said, since Jess doesn’t want to see the enemy.

“No….. it’s ok, I’ll do it.” Jess said, letting out a sigh.

“Are you sure?” Lawrence said.

“Yeah, since I’m driving the truck, I’ll be ok.” Jess said.

“Thanks, once we get in the truck, drive as fast as you can.” Luke explained.

“Got it.” Jess said, agreeing.

“We should make the plan now, don’t want to make our friends wait.” Lawrence said.

“Right.” Luke said.


	16. punishment

The next day, Luna sat in the truck with Jacob, he took her to his compound. After the church was over, John handed her to him, like she was a dog. They were quiet on the road, she wanted to say something to him, but couldn’t she was scared. He was like a wolf and she was like a sheep or a bird, she can feel his dark aura around her. When they came to a stop, she knew that they made it to his compound. She was about to get out when suddenly, Jacob grabbed her wrists. Leading her out of the car and into the compound, she was curious to see where he was taking her.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

He didn’t answer, he just led her up the stairs. His grip was tight, she can already feel the bruises forming on her wrists. He kept leading her upstairs, past some prisoners in the rooms that they are forced on the chairs. She can hear them screaming, she can hear them beg, she can hear them cry. It scared her to think of the music and their cries, she didn’t want to be here again. Luna was scared to go back to the chair, she didn’t want to kill any more innocents. But then Jacob didn’t take her to the chair, she was shocked to see him taking her somewhere else. She then saw his office door, he was taking her there to either talk or torture her. She stopped walking, trying to break free from his grips. Jacob turned to face her, letting out an angry sigh.

“Come on pup, no use of fighting.” he said, pulling her against him. She then felt Jacob's hand lift her chin up, his eyes were like a wolf's eye, staring at their prey. “Don’t make me break your legs.” he threatened.

He then continued walking her to his office, she didn’t want to end up with two broken legs. They stopped at the door, he opened it to show Pratt there waiting for him. Luna let out a quiet gasp, seeing his face again all beaten up and bruised. 

“Peaches, go feed the animals.” Jacob ordered him.

“Y-yes sir.” he said, leaving the room.

As he left, Jacob brought her to a chair to sit on, she was afraid what he was going to do to her. He forced her to sit in the chair, by pushing her down. She was scared to know what he’ll do next to her, she didn’t want to anger him more. She watched as Jacob took off his army jacket, placing it on the chair, he had so many scars on his arms and his stained and tattered grey shirt showed he was a monster. Some of the stains looked like blood, some from work out, and the other from dirt. He took a seat in front of her, showing his face and body in front of her, but she didn’t look at him. She was staring at the floor, she didn’t want to see his piercing blue eyes.

“Look at me.” he said, breaking the silence.

She froze when he told her to look at him, she refused to look at him. Suddenly she felt Jacob’s hand grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes showed death, she tried to break free from his grip, but he didn’t let go.

“I said look at me, you listen. Now tell me, where is Eli?” he asked.

Her heart froze, he wants to know where his location is, she’s the only one who knows his location. But then her brother also knows where his location is too, she mustn’t tell him where Eli is.

“Tell me where he is.” Jacob ordered.

“No, I won't let you kill him.” she said, refusing to tell him.

“Tell me now, or I’ll punish you.” he said, threatening her.

She still refused to tell him, Eli was her friend, she couldn’t betray a friend. She heard Jacob let out a sigh, he let go of her chin and stood up. She looks up to see him towering over her, suddenly he grabs her throat, choking her.

“Tell me now, or die.” he said.

“No, I won’t kill him.” she said, letting her tears fall.

“You will tell me, or face punishment.” Jacob said, getting annoyed.

She refuses again, she can’t let another innocent die. She felt Jacob’s grip tighten more on her throat, her nails digging into his hands, making them bleed. Jacob then lets go of her throat, letting her breath, she collapses on the floor. Taking in breaths, she looks up at Jacob who stars at her.

“Fine, let’s begin your punishment.” Jacob said, bending down.

\-------  
At Eli’s bunker, Jess, Luke, and Lawrence worked on a plan to get Pratt and Luna out of Jacob’s compound. 

“This is stupid and suicide.” Tammy said, telling them this.

“I know, but we need to save them.” Lawrence said, changing into the disguise outfit.

“Trust us Tammy, we know what we’re doing.” Luke said.

“I hope so, I’m worried.” Tammy said, already afraid.

“Jess you going to be ok?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” she said, nodding her head.

“Alright, let’s go. First we need to inform my sister, then tomorrow we save both of them.” Lawrence said.

\-------  
At the Veteran Center, Luna layed on the bed completely beaten and whipped. Jacob has beaten her and whipped her with a belt, since she refused to give him an answer to Eli’s hideout. Her back covered in red marks from the whips, her legs and arms too. She tried to get up and move, but her body was too sore and beaten up. She let out a small cry as she can still feel his hands choking her and punching her, she wanted to leave so badly, but he would punish her for leaving.

“Here, let me put some medicine on.” Pratt said, touching her back.

She flinched as his hands touched her body, scaring her. “Sorry.” Pratt said, carefully putting on the medicine.

She allowed Pratt to put some medicine on her body, she didn’t want to be sore and in pain for a week. Pratt was careful and gentle on her wounds, he didn’t want to hurt her more as he rubbed the medicine on her body.

“Thank you.” Luna said, as she can feel his hand rub her body.

“You’re welcome.” he said.

“How’s your face?” Luna asked, since he has a beaten up face.

“It’s ok, I sometimes put medicine on,” he said.

Suddenly the door opened, making Pratt jump in fear.

“Get out of here Peaches, you’ve done your job.” Jacob order.

“Yes sir.” Pratt said, leaving the room.

Luna didn’t move or get up, she faced away from him. She stayed laying down on the bed, not wanting to see his face. She could hear his footsteps walking over to his bed, heavy and loud, like a big creature walking in the dark. He then sat on the bed across from her, his hands touching her legs, which made her jump.

“Sit up.” he ordered.

She didn’t respond, she was afraid to see his face.

“Sit up, or I'll whip you again.” he said, threatening her.

She sat up, trying to ignore the pain on her body, she turned to face him. She looked up to see Jacob’s left hand on the back of her neck firmly. Forcing her to look up at him, his blue eyes looking right at her, sending chills down her back.

“Good girl, now will you tell me where Eli is?” he asked.

“No, I won’t let you hurt him!” she said, refusing again.

He lets go of her neck, pushing her down on the bed.

“Fine, I’ll ask your brother then.” Jacob said, getting up. He walks over to his desk, grabbing the radio off the table. “Search for the Deputy, bring him to me.” Jacob order.

“Yes sir.” a peggie responded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long, I needed to finish one of my stories first.

Luke and Lawrence first need to get in and tell Luna about the plan, then they can save Pratt and Luna the next day. They already had their disguise on, all they need to do is to get inside and get to Luna.

“Ready?” Luke asked.

“Yep, let’s go.” Lawrence said.

The two quickly walked in and entered the building, they saw some peggies taking the prisoners to the chairs. It made Luke sick to watch them go through torture, he listened as they scream, begged, and cry. He tried to block out their noise, but they were too loud for him to block it out. As they walked upstairs, Luke saw one peggie beating up one of the prisoners who tried to run away.

“Nooo! Don’t take me in there, I don’t want to die!” the man said, trying to break free.

“Quiet, you’re weak, but if you pass, then you’re strong.” The chosen said.

Luke walked past them acting normal and calm, he couldn’t let them suspect them.

“We’re heading up on the third stair, get ready.” Lawrence said.

“Alright.” Luke said.

They headed upstairs, it was quiet and kind of empty, there was barely stuff up the third level. There were some boxes, papers, and some posters on the wall. It was like they entered a ghostly hallway, too quiet and too empty. As they walked down the hall, Luke saw a door cracked open, what was inside shocked him. There was tortured device in there, a camera, and a chair in there. Some of the rooms must be to torture the people or get answers from them, Luke is hopping that his sister didn’t go through this torture. As they walked down the hall, Lawrence stopped in front of the door.

“Here we are, Jacob’s office.” Lawrence whispered.

“Is Jacob inside?” Luke asked, worried that Jacob was in there.

“No, Thomas' friend radioed me, he’s outside hunting.” Lawrence said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Luke said.

As he opens the door, he sees Luna on the bed beaten and her left ankle chained to the bed.

“Luna.” Luke said, walking over to her.

“Luke?” Luna said, sitting up fast.

“Christ, what did he do to you?” Lawrence asked, closing the door.

“He tried to get the location to Eli’s hideout, I refused.” Luna explained.

“Good, listen, Lawrence and I are going to get you and Pratt in two days. You think you can wait?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry, what time?” Luna asked.

“At night.” Luke said. “I’m going in to get you two, while Lawrence stays outside waiting.” 

“Ok, be careful, there are dogs and judges.” Luna warned.

“We need to leave, Jacob’s back.” Lawrence said, hearing Jacob return,

“Wait for me.” Luke said, giving his sister a kiss on the head.

“I will.” Luna said.

\-------  
As the boys returned to the truck, Jess made sure that no peggies were around. She quickly drove out of the hidden spot, not wanting to get caught by Jacob.

“She got the message?” Jess asked.

“Yeah, she’s going to wait until Pratt takes her outside.” Luke explained.

“What for?” she asked.

“To get some fresh air, Jacob told him he doesn’t want Luna inside for a long time.” Lawrence said.

“Makes sense, alright, so you guys are going to run down the hill with her?” Jess asked.

“Yeah, get ready to drive fast.” Luke said.

“I’m always ready.” Jess said.

They drove off to get the plan all ready and set for tonight, they must not fail.  
\-------  
At the Centre, Jacob sat on his chair looking at the reports of prisoners. He was pleased to see more joined and more captured, soon they’ll have enough. As he looked at the papers, Luna needed a way to get Pratt to follow her into the woods. She could knock him out, but it will be hard to get fair away from Jacob. She just hopes that her brother will find a way to get Pratt to run away, as she was lost in thoughts, she didn’t realize that Jacob got up and walked over to her.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, just boarded.” she lied.

“It is boring here, maybe I can give you some fun.” Jacob said.

“What?” she asked, confused by this.

Suddenly Jacob’s hand grabbed her right wrist, pulling her up to lean against his chest. Her back touched his chest.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Giving you some fun time.” he said.

With a confused look, she then felt his left hand snake down to her pants, then to her clit. She let out a gasp as he started rubbing her sensitive part, making her let out a moan. She grabbed his hand to stop him, but he didn’t do anything, he kept going.

“Enjoy this, I'm giving you something to enjoy.” he said, nipping at her ear.

“Stop, this isn’t what I want.” she said, trying to pull away.

Jacob held her close to him, his right hand then moved to her breasts, messaging them, while his finger rubbed on her nipple.

“Relax, let me do the work while you enjoy this.” he said. Suddenly Luna felt his fingers shove inside her, she let out a gasp and moan as he started pushing in more. “That’s it, let your body accept defeat.” 

“You sick bastard.” she said, clawing at his wrists.

“Heh, maybe I should let my men have some fun too.” Jacob said, as his right hand switched to the other breast.

“N-no.” she said.

“Just kiddin, I won’t let anyone touch you, only me and my brother.” Jacob said, kissing her head.


	18. Luna's fail escape

Night came, Luna was outside with Pratt, he was told to let her have some fresh air since being inside all day. Luna walked around with Pratt, she kept her eyes out to see if she could find her brother anywhere. As they walked around the back building, there was one area that was empty and dark. It was probably safe for her to walk over there, since no one goes there. As she walked over to the one area, Pratt followed close, he didn’t want Jacob to get made at him for losing her.

“We probably shouldn’t be here, we’ll get in trouble.” Pratt said.

“I just want to stay away from the peggies, wait until there are less peggies to walk around.” Luna said.

“Well they are busy, I guess it’s ok, Just as long we’re not acting a bit strange.” Pratt said.

“Ok.” Luna said.

As they waited for less peggies to be around, Pratt turned around to see Luna out of the area, she crawled through a hole in the fence.

“What are you doing, we’ll get in trouble!?” he whispered.

She had to lie. “I saw a bird fall, I just wanted to see if it’s ok.” she lied.

She watched as Pratt quickly crawled under the fence, running towards her to get her back in quick.

“Come on, before Jacob sees us.” Pratt said, trying to rush her.

As Pratt looked back to see if anyone saw, Luna ran into the woods, making Pratt follow her.

“What are you doing, we need to go back!” Pratt yelled.

As she ran with Pratt, Luke came out of hiding.

“Luke!?” Pratt said, shocked to see him.

“Let’s go.” he said, he grabbed Pratt’s hand and led him into the woods. “Don’t look back.” 

As they ran into the woods, they heard the alarms at Jacob’s Compound. They quickly ran into the woods faster. They saw Lawrence with his gun ready, the four quickly ran into the woods and to the truck. They heard shouting, wolves, and vehicles. 

“Shit, looks like Jacob’s angry, let’s go.” Lawrence said.

“What out!” Luke said, seeing snipers shooting in the trees.

“Shit, Jess get ready!” Lawrence radioed.

“Ready.” she replied.

“Shoot them, capture them!” it was Jacob, he was also chasing them.

“Stop, we’re going to die!” Pratt said, trying to break free.

“We’re not leaving you, we’re doing this together.” Luke said.

Luna quickly grabbed her pocket knife out, she was able to find a weapon inside the Center when she was walking around with Pratt. As they ran down the hill, Luna saw Jacob chasing them, he was angry and annoyed, his eyes are like wolves eyes when they hunt. As they ran down the hill, Luke saw that there was a part where they had to jump. Jess was waiting for them, truck ready to speed off with them.

“Get ready to jump.” Lawrence said.

They were getting ready to jump into the truck, but Jacob was close to capturing them. Luna had to make a decision, she had to hold back Jacob to let her brother escape. Just as Lawrence and Luke were about to jump, Luna pushed them down the hill, rolling down.   
“Luna!” Luke shouted.

“Go!” she shouted. She quickly turned around and slashed Jacob in the chest, leaving a big mark in him. Just as she was about to try and stab him, he grabs her wrists, pulls her in and punches her stomach, making her kneel on the ground

“Luna!” Luke said, seeing his sister collapse.

“Go Jess!” Lawrence shouted.

They drove off into the night, Peggies followed them in their vehicles.

“Are you alright Jacob?” one of his men asked.

“Don’t worry about me, go get them.” Jacob order.

The man nodded and left, Jacob looked down at Luna.

“Seems I’ll have to lock you up.” he said, picking her up in his arms and walking back to the Veteran Center.

\-------  
As they drove off, they saw Eli and his people throwing smoke grenades at the peggies that were chasing them. 

“Thought you could use some help.” Eli said.

“Thanks.” Luke said.

They drove off into the night, away from the party. They drove to Eli’s hideout, made sure to hide the vehicles in the woods.

“Can’t believe you did it.” Eli said.

“Yeah, nice one.” Wheaty said.

“Luna helped us, she stopped Jacob from attacking.” Luke said, letting out anger.

“Don’t worry, you’ll save her again.” Eli said, patting his back.

“Yeah, I hope so, but now Jacob will have the Peggies alerted.” Luke said.

“You guys better find a way to enter the compound, without getting caught.” Eli said.

\------  
Jacob returned to his Veteran Center with Luna, he dragged her back to his office room, throwing her onto his bed. He grabs her right ankle wrapping it to a piece of chain to his bed, then he grabs her wrists, handing her a cloth.

“Since you gave me this wound, I want you to clean up the blood.” Jacob ordered.

Luna didn’t say a word, she took the order and dipped the cloth in a bowl of water. Jacob sat next to her so she could work on his wound, he took off his shirt to reveal the cut was deep and ran across at least half his chest. His body was different, scars covered his body as well, except these were worse than the ones on his face. There wasn’t a smooth patch of skin on his top half. The left side of his chest was completely blackened. The rest of him was covered in the same ugly welts and scars. She felt so weak and small, Jacob towered over her, he then leaned back against the headboard and stretched out his own legs. He patted his lap for her to sit down on top of him, Luna looked at him with confusion, why did he want her to sit on his lap. He handed her a bottle of alcohol and a rag, Luna tipped the bottle and dumped the contents onto Jacob’s chest. The clear liquid sizzled the moment it touched his skin. Jacob hissed through clenched teeth. His hands kneaded into the sheets below him. The alcohol flowed down his chest.

“Sorry.” she said, trying to not make Jacob angry.

“Just do your job,” he said.

After several hours of cleaning him, a doctor entered the room with his kit.

“I’m here to stitch you up.” the doctor said.

“Thank you doctor.” Jacob said, as he got up to go take a seat on the chair.

Luna watched as the doctor pulled out a needle and thread to start stitching up his wound. She then looked at herself, seeing the blood on her pants, shirt, and hands. She wished she didn’t have to do that, but she did, she did the most stupid move ever on him. She then saw the doctor finish stitching up Jacob’s wound, he was fast and good at stitching up his wound. She watched as the doctor wrapped his chest with bandages, keeping it safe from getting hurt more.

“The wound will take about a month and a half to heal, give it time.” the doctor said, cleaning up his mess.

“Thank you doctor.” Jacob said.

When the doctor left, Jacob got up to go find a shirt to wear. He opened up his drawer to pull out a dark grey short sleeve shirt, he put it on over his bandages.

“Joseph will be very angry to hear this.” Jacob said, as he walked out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this being short, I'm really busy with Christmas presents lately, trying to get them done.

The next day, Luna woke up on the bed, she remembered Jacob giving her food and a change of clothes. It was one of his shirts, no pants to wear. As she was about to turn to look out the balcony, she saw Jacob sleeping next to her. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t want to wake up Jacob and make him angry again. As she was about to turn around to face the wall, she could feel his other hand had left her waist and was on her breast under the top, not squeezing just cupping your breast. He must have known she was now awake as he gave her nipple a pinch making Luna gasp. His soft moans stopped and when she looked back up, his eyes met hers.

“Good, you’re awake” He whispered.

“Please let go.” she begged.

“Not yet.” he said, as he moved her nipples more. “I want some fun first.” 

\------  
In Falls End, the team worked on making a fence to keep the enemies out, they didn’t want any enemies to kidnap more people. Joey sat outside on the bench, her stomach still in pain, she felt like she was going to throw up again. She hasn’t been feeling well lately, she felt feverish, stomach pain, and sore. She wondered if maybe she got bliss inside her when they crashed into the water, or maybe they placed something into the food and drinks. As she looked at the sky, she saw Luke and the team return with Staci, everyone ran to them.

“Staci!” Joey said, running to him for a hug.

“You’re safe, thank god.” Pratt said, hugging her.

“Are you alright?” Joey asked, seeing his injuries.

“Yeah, just need to see a doctor.” Pratt said.

“Don’t worry, let’s go see them right now.” Joey said, leading the way.

“Well?” Caroline asked.

“Jacob was on our tail, so Luna went in and protected, she let us escape.” Luke explained.

“Don’t worry, you’ll save her.” Caroline said, hugging her son.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” he said.

They head inside to Mary May for a drink, they see Mary inside cleaning the counter.

“Welcome back, here, beer.” she said, sliding their drinks to them.

“Thanks, how are you doing?” Lawrence asked.

“Ok, been helping out around here.” she said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Anything happening around here?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, Earl and Burke are working on making a fence and setting up guns around each entrance.” Mary said.

“To keep off enemies, good idea.” Lawrence said.

“Yep, they already went to go find some guns.” Mary said.

“That’s good, need any help?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, why don’t you go and help out the people who are getting ready to set the guns up.” Mary said.

“Will do.” Luke said, as he set his drink down and headed outside.

\------  
At Jacob’s compound, Luna sat on the bed rubbing the cream medicine on Jacob’s chest, making sure it gets treated. As she rubs the medicine on, she can feel his eyes on her, how they never leave her.

“Done.” she said.

“Thank you dear, now wrap me up.” he said, handing her the wraps.

She did as he ordered, she worked on wrapping his chest with the bandages, around the front and back. She made sure that it stayed on tight and not loose.

“In three days, you’re going to Joseph’s compound.” Jacob said.

“But I thought I'll be going on Sunday?” she said.

“Since your brother came to try and save you, I'm not going to let that happen, so Joseph will watch over you. Need to clean up the mess you and your brother made.” he said.

“I….see.” she said.

“He’ll have to punish you at his place,” he said.

The word punishment scared her, she didn’t know what he would do to her. Joseph was a sick and twisted leader for this cult, she doesn’t know why people follow him, is he really right about the collapse.


	20. Chapter 20

The next three days, the boys stayed in Falls End to help with the gun set up, making sure that everything was set and safe to use. 

“Thanks for helping us out, sorry we made you stay here.” Burke said.

“It’s ok, we don’t mind, we just want to make sure that everything is safe.” Luke said.

“Thanks, you guys should head back, you have a job to do.” Mary said.

“Right, thanks for letting us help.” Luke said, as he walked out the door with Lawrence.

The two head for the truck, heading back to Jacob’s compound. As they are on the road, they get a radio call from Eli.

“You boys there?” he asked.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Luke responded.

“I saw Jacob on the camera, he’s taking your sister to Joseph’s compound.” Eli radioed.

“What, why?” he asked.

“Don’t know, but you better head there.” Eli said.

“Got it, thanks.” Luke said.

“Shit, what’s he going to do to her?” Lawrence asked, curious to know.

“Don’t know, but I don’t like it.” he said.

He then heads to Joseph’s compound.  
\------  
When Luna arrived at his compound, she saw crowds of people. Armed followers patrolled and guarded every corner of the compound, mixed in with working families and playing children. She heard singing in a nearby tent, and at the compound’s gates she saw a semi-truck pulling in with a trailer full of supplies. Joseph’s compound was rather different than Jacob’s compound, his was busy and full of prisoners in cages. 

“Come on pup, let’s go.” he said, leading her to the church.

Two guards were standing next to the church door, guarding it. They saw Jacob and opened the door for him and Luna, they didn’t say a word. She knew that when Jacob comes, they have to open the door without asking any question, he was Joseph’s big brother. When they walked in, Joseph was sitting in a chair praying.

“Joseph.” Jacob said, breaking the silence.

“Jacob, are you alright?” Joseph asked, touching heads with him.

“Yes, I brought you Luna.” he said, handing her to his brother.

“Thank you brother, will you be ok with the mess that has happened?” Joseph asked.

“Yes, everything will be ok, I’ll clean it up.” Jacob said.

“Very well, take care.” Joseph said.

“Take care pup.” Jacob said, as he left the church.

“Come, let’s take you to my bedroom.” Joseph said, grabbing her hands.

She followed him to his bedroom, when they entered it was rather different. His room had candles on the lamp table, desk, drawer and on the walls and ceiling. He had a queen size bed, white sheets and red blanket, there was a bookshelf full of books.

“Sit dear.” Joseph said.

She sat on the bed, Joseph sat next to her.

“Jacob has told me what you and your brother did, that was a big mistake.” Joseph said.

“I’m sorry.” she said.

“I forgive you…. For now.” he said.

“Please, let me go, I don’t belong here.” she said.

“You do, you will always be welcome.” he said.

\------  
Outside, Luke and Lawrence arrived at the compound, they were fully dressed in the disguise. They walked in from a secret entrance, making sure no one saw them enter. They saw people working, kids playing, and people singing. They acted normal, not wanting to draw attention.

“See Joseph?” Lawrence asked.

“Nope, nothing.” Luke said.

Wait, I see the church door opening.” Lawrence said, seeing it open.

It was Joseph, he opened the door to step outside alone. People got up to worship him, he was like a god to them, a king.

“Sick fucker.” Lawrence said.

“Yeah, I'll go see if Luna is inside, wait outside for me.” Luke said.

“Got it.” he said.

Luke made his way to the church, quickly running to the back. He saw a window behind the church, he picked through to see if anyone was inside. He was right, Luna was on the bed.

“Luna.” Luke said, knocking on the window.

“Luke?” she said, running to the window.

She opened the window, luckily there was no screen there.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Came to see you, listen, i’m getting you out of here on Sunday.” Luke said.

“How, this place is full of guards.” she asked.

“Every Sunday, there are less guards and more guards inside.” Luke said, explaining the plan.

“Makes sense, less guards outside, and more inside.” she said.

“Yep, today is Thursday, will you survive till Sunday?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stay calm and obey him, just hurry.” she said.

“I will, I should go, Joseph may be back soon.” Luke said.

“Ok, be careful.” she said.

“I will.” he said, as he left.

He ran back to the front, where Lawrence was waiting for him.

“Well?” he asked.

“She said she’ll wait, let’s get the plan all ready.” he said.

“Right.” Lawrence said.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day in the church, Joseph and Luna are in bed together. Joseph was enjoying sucking on Luna’s left nipple, his left hand fucking her clit, and her right hand playing with her right nipple. She gasped every time Joseph’s thrust became faster, she wanted to break free, but Joseph tied her hands behind her back.

“You are a beautiful creature, a creature that came from heaven.” Joseph said.

“Please stop, I'm not something for you to worship.” Luna said, trying to ignore the feeling.

“But you are, my brother’s and I will worship you until…” Joseph said.

“Until?” she asked.

“Until you give birth to our children.” Joseph said.

“No! I don’t want to get pregnant!” Luna cried.

“Don’t cry, being a mother is tough, but we are here.” Joseph said.

\-------  
Outside of the compound, Luke and Lawrence worked on getting the plan set, they had smoke grenade and flash grenade.

“Is everything ready?” Luke asked.

“Yep, this should be enough for us to escape.” Lawrence said, looking at the items.

“Alright, so all we have to do is get her out, then throw the grenades.” Luke said.

“Yep, we just need to time it right.” Lawrence said.

“Alright, you’ll stay with the truck, I’ll get your sister.” Luke said.

“Deal.” he said.

\------  
It was Saturday, Luna sat on the bed bored. Joseph was outside tending to his people, checking on them and making sure they were safe. She couldn’t forget what Joseph told her, her getting pregnant with his and his brother's baby. She wanted a family, but not this crazy cult, they kidnap people by force, kill them, torture them, and brainwash them. She didn’t want her future to be with them, she didn’t want her kids to be raised by monsters. As she was lost in thoughts, she heard the door opening, revealing John entering.

“How are you doing my dear?” he asked.

“Ok….. what are you doing here?” she asked.

“My brother told me to help him baptize people, there are a lot of people here to be baptized, so he called me over.” he said.

“Oh, ok.” she said.

“How are you feeling, being here, that is,” he asked.

“Ok, rather calm and quiet.” she said.

“Yes, this place is peaceful.” John said.

She then felt John placed his hand on her face, stroking her side. John lifted her face up to face him, his cruel eyes staring at her, full of lust and desire for her body.

“By the way, Jacob will be here, he’s going to talk to Joseph about your brother.” he said.

“I see, thank you for telling me.” she said.

“My brother told me about us getting you pregnant, were you surprise or happy?” he asked.

“I don’t want to get pregnant by you and your brothers, I don’t want my kids to turn into a monster!” she yelled.

“You will accept it, even if we have to use force on you.” John said, threatening her.

\-------  
At Falls End, Joey and Caroline were helping tend to the wounded people. Jerome, Burke, and Earl worked on building the fence, they didn’t want anyone trespassing on the base where it’s safe.

“Are you feeling alright Joey, you look tired?” Mary asked, seeing her face.

“Yes, just been worried and busy at the same time.” she said.

“Be careful, we don’t want you getting to stress out.” Mary said.

“I will, do you need some help with the food?” Joey asked.

“Later, I'm just waiting for Grace and Jess, they said they went to go hunt for some food.” Mary said.

“Ok I’ll help you out.” Joey said.

“Thanks, I just need you to help me cut up the meat and vegetables.” Mary said.

“Ok, I’ll help out.” Joey said, agreeing.

“Hey Joey, need any help?” Pratt asked.

“No, but can you see if Drew and Marcus need any help.” Joey said.

“Will do, hey, your stomach is getting big.” Pratt said, seeing her stomach showing.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, I think i’m eating too much.” Joey said.

“You should eat less then.” Pratt said.

“Wait, did you say your stomach is getting big?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, is something wrong?” Joey asked.

\-------  
At the church, Luna and Jacob sat on the bed, waiting for John and Joseph to be done with the baptize. When Jacob arrived, he headed to see Luna in the bedroom. On the bed Jacob watched her sitting on the mattress for a while, admiring her beauty, and how good she’d look with his cock in her mouth.

“I want you to get on the floor and face me.” he ordered.

“Why?” she asked.

“Do it or I'll break your legs.” he threatened. He watched as she did what he told her, she got off the bed and kneeled on the ground, facing him. “Have you ever sucked a dick?” He asked, he watched as her face turned to shock.

“Please don’t do this.” she begged, trying to move away. But Jacob grabbed a hold of her neck, pulling her closer.

“Doesn’t matter if you haven’t because after today, today you get to lick my cock.” he said, undoing the button of his jeans and zip.

She tried to push away from him, but he was strong, holding her in place. Luna stayed still, eyes squeezed shut while he pulled his hardened member out and pressed the tip against her face, smearing precum across the bridge of her nose.

“Lick the head.” He ordered, he watched as Luna stuck her tongue out and felt her press the tip of her tongue against his cock.

Jacob was enjoying what he was watching, her tongue felt good on his dick, how she went up and down, side to side. He hasn't felt this good in a long time, he always wanted to do this when he was young. But his abusive father would beat him up for doing such dirty stuff behind his back, but now that he’s gone he can do anything he wants. He stroked Luna’s head, telling her she’s doing a good job on licking his dick, he didn’t want her to stop not now not ever. She was like a pet who will do anything for him and his brothers, all she needs is a collar and a leash to go with it. 

Suddenly Luna felt him grab her hair, holding her in place. Jacob started gripping his member lightly as began stroking it up and down, his strokes became a little more rhythmic and he found himself pressing the head of his cock against her lips while she sat there. Jacob’s strokes became rougher, Jacob gripping Luna’s hair tightly while the tip of his member jabbed at her bottom lip repeatedly. Jacob’s whole body went tense, he bucked his hips as he ejaculated against her face, pushing her face further into his crotch. Once finished he lingered in the moment, catching his breath before looking down at her again.

“Clean up this mess.” He ordered.

The footsteps outside caught Jacob’s attention. He let go of Luna and pushed her back down to the floor as he put his member back inside his boxers and jeans, hastily doing them back up. She lay on the floor sobbing hard after that terrifying act from Jacob.


	22. success rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is short, busy with getting ready for Christmas.

In the room, Luna layed on the bed crying from what Jacob did to her. She’d never seen him do this to her, it was like she was watching a mad man. She was happy that John and Joseph didn’t see her face covered in Jacob’s cum, he ran to the door in time. As she was crying, she heard a knock on the window, she turned to see her brother. She got up to walk over to the window, opening it.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Came to get you out, one of Lawrence's friends radioed us, telling us that John and Jacob were here.” Luke said.

“But how?” she asked.

“Everything is ready, come on, we’re leaving.” he said.

She nodded and took his hand, she leaped out the window and followed him. They stayed low and made sure no one saw them, Luna was thankful that Luke gave her a baseball cap to cover her head. They walked through the compound, they made sure to stay awake from the people and guards. Luke was glad that the kids were gone, they probably were with Faith, playing with her. 

“Stay calm, we don’t want anyone seeing us acting weird.” Luke said, holding her hand.

“Ok, let’s just hope we can get out of here safely.” she said.

As they walked by a couple of people, Luke accidentally bumped into one of the peggies.

“Sorry bro-” he was cut off when he saw Luke’s face. “The wanted sinner is here!” he shouted.

“Shit, run!” Luke said, as he pulled Luna.

Everyone started grabbing their guns and shooting, they heard peggies shouting at one another, telling them to shoot Luke. As the Peggies shot, the Seeds came out of the church, they needed to see what was the problem. They saw Luke running with Luna, Jacob was angry that Luke came to take her away from them, so was John. Joseph orders them to stop the siblings and capture them. They watched as the two ran to a truck that ran into the fence, it was Lawrence.

“Get in!” he shouted.

Luke helped Luna get in the truck, he then quickly got in and closed the door. They drove off leaving the peggies to get into their vehicles, Luke grabbed the smoke grenades to throw at. Luna stayed down, avoiding getting shot. 

“Keep throwing them, we’ll lose them soon.” Lawrence said, going at full speed.

“Make sure to keep driving, don’t stop.” Luke said, throwing the grenades.

\------  
In Falls End, Marcus and Drew have finished bringing in the supplies. They unload the truck of bullets and some supplies they scavenge. As they unloaded the last box, they saw Luke and Lawrence return with Luna.

“Luna!” Drew said, seeing his daughter.

“Dad.” she said, running to him.

“Oh Luna, thank god you’re safe.” Caroline said, running to her daughter.

“Mom, are you ok?” she asked.

“Yes, everyone is, how are you?” her mom asked.

“Tired, stress.” she said.

“Welcome back Luna.” Joey said, walking up to her.

“Thanks, how are you?” Luna asked.

She let out a giggle.

“what's wrong?” Luna asked.

“I got some news.” Joey said.

“Yes, you’ll all love it.” Caroline said, smiling at the surprise.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“Luke, we’re going to have a baby.” Joey said, placing her hands on her stomach.

Everyone went silent for a minute.

“What!?” everyone said, shocked to hear this.

“A baby, about time.” Luna said.

“Congratulations Luke, you’re going to be a father.” Pratt said.

“YES, I’m going to be a father!” he said, jumping for joy.

“I can’t wait to see if the baby is a boy or a girl.” Joey said, hugging Luke.

“A grandchild, about time.” Drew said, patting his son back.

“Yes, Joey and I are already working on names.” Caroline said.

“That’s good, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go get cleaned up.” Luna said.

“Good idea, you need to get some clothes.” Joey said.

“Talk to you later.” Luna said, heading to her home.

She walked home to take a shower and get new clothes to wear, when she entered her home, she saw her aunt in the house.

“Luna, you’re safe.” she said.

“Yes, hello auntie.” she said.

“You look like shit, you should head up to take a shower.” she said.

“That’s where I'm heading, if someone needs me, tell them I'm in the shower.” Luna said.

“Will do.” she said.

Luna walked up the stairs, taking her clothes that Joseph gave her. She hopes into the shower, she lets out a relaxed sigh, feeling the warm water hit her body. She wanted a shower, but Jacob wouldn’t let her. He wanted her to smell like him, Luna made sure to scrub her body well. As she washed her hair, she remembered what Joseph told her. How she will be pregnant with his and his brother’s child, this was going to be hell and a nightmare for her to deal with.


	23. baby Carmina and calmness

Five days have past, Luna's brother told her to not return to helping out, he wanted her to stay and recover from being with the Seeds. She didn’t like the idea, but it was for five days. Luna stayed back with helping Mary and her family, Joey was busy helping the injured with Caroline and Mary. Luna was helping out with the new fence, she made sure that they had enough wire to make a fence. Pratt and Jess have been training, Pratt wanted to be strong enough to help out with everyone, so he asked Jess Black to help him out.

“Hey Luna do you mind bringing someone here for us?” Jerome asked.

“Sure who do you need?” Luna asked.

“Go find Dr. Jun, she is a doctor that can help us and make medicine.” Jerome said.

“Yeah, no problem, where is she?” Luna asked.

“She’s in Holland, at the Clinic.” Jerome said.

“Got it, i’ll be back with her.” Luna said.

She got up and walked to her truck, she saw Sharky walking towards her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Why don’t I come, the doctor might need help loading her stuff into your truck.” Sharky said.

“Are you sure, I feel bad making you come with me.” she said.

“It’s ok, we’re all helping out around here.” Sharky said, opening the door.

“Alright, thanks.” she said, as she got into the drivers side.

They drove onto the road and headed to the clinic, Sharky was looking out the window. Enjoying the view of the sky, trees, and mountains.

“Hey Luna, can I ask you something?” Sharky asked.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“All ask later, we’re here.” Sharky said, as he saw the clinic.

“Who might you be?” the woman asked.

“Names Luna, Jerome told me to come get you.” Luna said, introducing herself.

“Is it the peggies?” she asked.

“Yes mama.” Sharky said.

“Alright, help me load up some stuff, we’ll need them for injured people.” she said, walking back inside.

They both got out of the truck and walked over to her, they entered the clinic, seeing scans for x-rays, ultrasound, and medical stuff they’ll need. She hands them boxes of tools for wounds, medicine, and bandages. She grabbed the x-ray and ultrasound with her, she knows that she’ll need them to treat the injured people. They quickly loaded up the stuff in the back, they covered the stuff with a blanket, not wanting anything to be seen. They all headed back into the truck, driving off to Falls End.

“Doctor Jun, how much do you know about the Eden group?” Luna asked.

“I met them a couple of times, one was when one of them got into a fight with a bear. Then there was Lonny.” she said.

“Giving you trouble?” Luna asked.

“Yeah.” she replied.

After some time, they made it to Falls End. 

“Welcome Dr. Jun, let me help you unload.” Jerome said, walking over to her.

“Thanks, I packed as much stuff we need.” Jun said.

As they all unloaded, Luke walked over to his sister.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, Sharky came with me to help out.” Luna said.

They were interrupted by Nick’s truck, he pulled up in a hurry.

“What’s wro-.” Luke asked, but was cut off by nick.

“My wife is about to give birth!” he shouted.

“Quick, get her inside!” Dr. Jun said.

Everyone helped Kim get out of the truck and into Mary’s bar, she had a bedroom upstairs. Mary held the doors open for them as they walked up the stairs, the doctor quickly grabbed her kit to help Kim.

“Mary, stay with her, everyone wait outside.” Jun ordered.

Several hours later, Mary walked downstairs with the baby in her hands.

“Here Nick, your baby girl.” Mary said, handed Nick his daughter.

“She’s so pretty.” Joey said, looking at her.

“What are you going to name her?” Caroline asked.

“Carmina.” Nick said.

“That’s perfect, what a lovely name.” Drew said.

“Say Nick, you guys should stay here. It’s not safe to return home.” Marcus said.

“You got a point, they’ll attack my family.” Nick said, since he now has a baby.

“It’s ok, you can stay here.” Mary said.

“Are you sure?” Nick asked.

“Yes, you can have my dad’s bedroom.” she said, offering them.

“Thank you Kim, Luke will you be ok helping me grab the stuff at our house?” Nick asked.

“Sure thing,” he replied.

\--------  
A week has gone by, everyone has been busy trying to help people around the area. Up in the mountains, they took down one outpost, the Elk Jaw Lodge, up in Henbane, they took down Lorna’s Truck stop, and in Holland, they took down the U.S. Auto. The siblings have been very busy with trying to help people out, they felt sorry that they dragged their aunt and uncle along. Their Uncle Marcus has been helping his brother with the fence and checking the outposts. Caroline and their Aunt Jean helped with the wounded people, Joey has been helping Kim and Mary with the weapons. Nick and Adelaide have been flying around in Holland, Whitetail’s Mountain, and Henbane. Checking around the area, making sure that the outposts are safe and secure. Pratt and Jess Black have been training, Pratt wanted to get strong enough to protect his friends. Being around Jacob made Pratt feel weak, but when his friends saved him, he knew that he can be strong like them. Jerome, Burke, and Earl have been busy working on trying to destroy the project, they’ve been keeping in touch with Dutch. Grace has been out helping with bringing in injured people, Sharky and Hurk have been busy with bringing in some supplies, and Luke and Luna have been busy with trying to take over each outpost one by one.

At the bar, Kim is feeding her baby, Joey helping Mary with the food for the injured. As they were busy, they saw Luna walk in.

“Hi Luna, tired?” Kim asked.

“A little, taking a break.” she replied.

“Everyone needs a break, Nick still out?” Kim asked.

“Yeah, he should be back soon.” Luna replied. She then took a seat next to Kim, wanting to relax her feet from running and killing. “How is Carmina?” 

“She’s ok, Nick is getting very protective of her.” Kim said, holding Carmina in her arms.

“Overprotective fathers, how about you Joey, are you excited about becoming a mother?” Luna asked.

“Yes, very happy and nervous.” Joey said, rubbing her stomach.

“Don’t worry dear, you have Luke and his family to help out.” Mary said.

“Yep, we’ll help out. What are you going to name the baby?” Luna asked.

“If it’s a boy, Jack. and if it’s a girl, Sofie.” Joey said.

“Those names are perfect.” Luna said, smiling at Joey.

“I agree, Luke will love those names.” Mary said.

“Where is Luke anyways?” Joey asked.

“He’s out delivering some weapon supplies.” Luna said.

“Hi Kim, I’m back.” Nick said, as he walks in.

“Welcome back, how was the flight?” Kim asked, greeting her husband.

“Good, the outposts are ok and doing fine.” Nick said, as he kissed his wife. “How is my baby girl?” 

“She’s doing fine, Mary and Joey have been helping me.” Kim said.

“That’s good, I'm going to go check my airplane, make sure it’s fine and safe still.” Nick said.

“Alright.” Kim said.

They watched as Nick left the bar to go check on his plane, checking to see if anything needs fixed.

“Once this whole war is over, Carmina will soon have a safe future.” Kim said, cradling Carmina.

“Don’t worry, everything will be over.” Mary said.

\------  
Outside Luke and Lawrence have finished dropping off the supplies at the Gardenview Packing Facility, they made sure that they had enough ammo, Molotov, and some food and water. They headed back to Falls End for a break, they’ve been busy with supplies, rescue, and taking down outposts. The cult was crazy with taking over everything and taking everything from the people, how much shit did they need to survive the bunkers. When they arrived back at Falls End, Luke saw his dad and uncle unloading empty boxes of supplies. 

“Hey dad.” Luke said.

“Hey son, how was the delivery?” he asked.

“Good, need help with the unloading?” Luke asked, seeing a pill of boxes in the truck.

“No we’re good here, you go and get some rest.” Drew said, patting his son’s back.

“Alright, call me if you need anything.” Luke said.

He walked away and towards the bar, he wanted a nice drink to relax.

“Welcome back, how was the delivery?” Joey asked.

“Good, how are you my love?” he said, as he kisses her.

“Good, been helping Mary with the food. Luna’s outside helping some people.” Joey said.

“That’s good, can’t wait for our baby to be born.” Luke said, as he kneeled on the floor to kiss her stomach.

“If it’s a boy, Jack, if it’s a girl, Sofie.” Joey said.

“Those names are wonderful.” Luke said.


	24. Falls End attack

Five weeks have past, no trouble, no Seeds, and no attack. Something wasn’t right, Luna, Lawrence, and Luke can tell something wasn’t right. The Seeds were too quiet, they haven’t attacked them and Falls End, they haven’t sent any messages of warning or threats. Something wasn’t right, why weren’t they attacking them.

“Five weeks have gone by, something isn’t right.” Burke said.

“Yeah, it’s good to feel like we have some little safety, but this is strange.” Earl replied.

“What should we do?” Luke asked.

“Just be prepared and ready for whatever attack they sent.” Earl ordered.

“Yes sir.” Luke said.

It was 4 pm, Luke and Joey were at the bar helping Mary with the food. She was cutting up some vegetables and fruits for the people, they needed their energy and strength for the fight. The chief asked Luke to help him cut up the boar meat the Lawrence brought, Luke worked on skinning the boar while the chief worked on getting the water ready to wash off the blood.

“Hey brother, it’s your turn to keep watch.” Luna said, walking in.

“Will do, let me cut this skin first.” Luke said.

“Alright, where’s Lawrence?” Luna asked.

“He’s with our uncle and dad, helping them with making an alarm.” Luke said, cutting the skin off.

“Alright, i’m going to check on Boomer.” Luna said.

She walked over to Boomer the dog, Boomer was loyal to her since she saved him from getting taken away. Boomer followed her everywhere, she would only take Boomer with her when she left Falls End for a mission. Boomer would stay behind to protect her family, she was glad that Boomer was safe and sound, but she wished that she could have saved his owners sooner.

“Good boy, here you go.” Luna said, as she gave him a treat.

Boomer barked in happiness, he gave her a lick on the check for a reply.

“Thank you Boomer.” Luna said, petting his head.

As she was about to head home, suddenly she heard shouting.

“The peggies are here!” one of the men shouted.

“Everyone, get your weapons!” Burke ordered.

Everyone ran outside to fight, they could hear trucks and vans driving up, but what shocked them the most was four trucks with guns on top started shooting. Everyone ran for cover.

“Boomer, protect mom and dad!” Luna ordered.

Boomer listened and ran to find her parents, when she ran to the bar, the vehicles stopped next to the church. Luna quickly ran to protect Mary’s bar, she didn’t want to lose the bar from the peggies. Everyone was running, fighting and trying to get away, some were thrown into the van and some were hit by the bliss bullets. One of the peggies grabbed Kim and dragged her to the van, but Sharky stopped them in time.

“Carmina!” Kim cried out, trying to reach for her baby.

Luna ran up the stairs to find Carmina, when she entered, she saw a peggies grabbing Carmina out of her cradle. But Luna stopped them in time, she grabbed the baby and quickly ran down the stairs, but the entrance was blocked by people shooting. She had to escape from the back door to get to Kim, Luke and Lawrence were shooting the chosen and heavily armored people, trying to prevent them from getting closer to them.

“Shit, keep firing!” Earl shouted.

“Go Peaches!” Luke ordered.

The cat ran up to attack the peggies, clawing them and biting them on the neck and body. Cheeseburger ran up to the enemies, knocking them down on the ground.

“Keep firing!” Burke shouted, shooting at the enemies.

Luke’s parents were taking cover with Jerome, Marcus and Drew are shooting the enemies and protecting the people who are taking cover.  
\------  
In John’s bunker, John is dealing with some prisoners, he’s writing down who confessed and who have not confessed.

“John.” one of the chosen calls.

“What is it?” he asked.

“We’re bringing in new prisoners from Falls End, they captured some people.” he said.

“I see, let my brothers know.” John ordered.

“Yes sir.” he said, leaving to go tell the message.

“You’re not so tough now are you deputies.” John said.

\-----  
After hours of fighting, Falls End people started cleaning up the mess that the peggies made. 

“Fuck! They surprised us.” Burke shouted.

“How many are taken?” Earl asked, regrouping.

“They took about 25 people, 15 people are safe, and 10 are injured.” Jerome said.

“Fuck, let get the injured all into the church.” Earl said.

“Right, better help them first.” Burke said, walking with Earl to go help the injured people.

“Joey, you ok?” Luke asked, walking up to her.

“Yes we’re ok, are you?” she asked, hugging Luke for comfort.

“Yes, what about my family?” Luke asked.

“Are you ok son?” Drew asked.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Luke replied.

“Where’s Carmina!?” Kim cried out.

“Wait, where’s Luna!?” Caroline asked.

“She must have taken Carmina out of the cradle, oh no. They took her!” Luke shouted.

“No, Carmina!” Kim cried into Nick’s arm.

Carmina and Luna were taken by the cult, Luke now had to find a way to get to them fast.  
\-----

“Are the people in the cell?” John asked.

“Yes sir, we captured one woman and a baby.” the male peggie said.

“Baby?” John froze.

“Yes sir, we put them in a separate cell.” the peggie said.

“Let me see them.” John ordered.

In the cell, Luna was holding Carmina close to her, she didn’t want any of these Peggies touching her or taking her away. Carmina was asleep, but Luna doesn’t know how long, soon she’ll need her food. As she sat there cradling her, she saw the door open, revealing John.

“Why Luna, welcome back.” John said, seeing her face.

“Stay away.” she said, holding the baby closer.

“Leave us be.” John ordered the peggies.

John walked over to her, Luna held Carmina close to her, not wanting John to touch her.

“Tell me is this your baby?” he asked, kneeling down on one knee.

“No, I won’t let you touch Nick and Kim’s baby.” Luna said, moving away from him.

“Oh their baby, so they now have a baby. What wonderful news.” John said.

“Stay away, I won’t let you take her away.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take her away, it’s best if she stays with you. But soon Nick will have to come here and save his baby, perfect to capture him.” John said.

\-------  
Outside, Luke, Lawrence, and Nick all started making plans on how to save them.

“So what’s the plan?” Nick asked.

“We’ll have to go in undercover, but please Nick, stay calm.” Luke said, seeing the anger in his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll try. You lead.” Nick said.

“We better grab the clothes, Nick, stay close. Pretend that you are carrying some boxes.” Lawrence said.

“Will do.” he said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Luke said.

They all got out of the truck and grabbed the clothes to go undercover, once they were on, they all headed to the bunker. Nick was carrying boxes of food to carry inside the bunker, Luke and Lawrence pretended to return to see John. When they approached the door, they acted calm and walked in, the big door was wide open. They all walked in calmly, they saw some peggies greeting them as they walked by, Nick made sure to stay calm and quiet as they walked in.

“We’re almost there.” Lawrence whispered.

“John must be dealing with prisoners, he’s probably working on shipping them to either Jacob or Faith.” Luke said, not seeing any signs of John,.

“True, be careful Nick.” Lawrence said, keeping an eye out.

“Go it.” he said.

As they walked further in the bunker, Lawrence looked around to see which one Luna was in. They saw some prisoners and some stuff for storage that was in the bunker, Lawrence knows that Luna should be in one of these bunkers. After passing some more bunkers, Nick looked in one of the bunkers on his left, there he saw Luna and baby Carmina in there.

“Guys I found her.” Nick said.

“Luna.” Luke said, knocking on the door.

She looked up to see them outside, she got up to walk over there to see them.

“We’ll get you out.” Lawrence said, whispering.

She nodded and waited for them to open the door, she watched as Lawrence grabbed the key to open the door. She heard the door unlock, quickly she went through the opening.

“Are you ok?” Luke asked.

“Yes, here Nick.” Luna said, handing Carmina to Nick.

“It’s ok baby girl, daddy got you.” Nick said, cradling her in his arms.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Lawrence said.

They all nodded in agreement, someone will soon notice Luna gone. They all quickly headed back to the entrance, but there was one problem, Luna didn’t have a disguise.

“Shit, how are we going to get her out?” Luke asked.

“Good question, I don-.” Lawrence was cut by someone shouting.

“Prisoners escaping!” one of the peggie shouted.

“Shit, run!” Luke said.

They all ran up the bunkers, they saw some peggies running towards them from the front. Sirens were running, shouting everywhere, and baby Carmina crying.

“We need to escape!” Nick said.

As they run up more, they can smell the bliss coming out of the vents.

“Quickly!” Luke said.

They made it out the door of the entrance, they could hear peggies from behind and outside. All four of them ran outside quickly, as Luna was running, something pushed her onto the ground.

“Where are you going pup?” Luna knew that voice, it was Jacob.

“Go Luke! RUN!” Luna said, not wanting to have her brother stay back.

Luke ran with tears in his eyes, he was sad that he had to leave his sister behind.

“After them!” Jacob ordered.

“Let’s go pup.” Jacob said, lifting her up by the arm.

She tried to hit him in the face, but Jacob dodged and scooped her up over his shoulder. Luna fought him by hitting his back, but he didn’t care, he carried her back to the bunker where John stood by the entrance.

“Well done Jacob, nice catch.” John said.

“Thanks, wait for the right moment.” Jacob said.

“I think she’ll need some punishment, what do you say brother?” John asked.

“I agree, why don’t I help you.” Jacob said, letting out a lugh.

“Fine by me, this is going to be fun.” John said.


	25. Eli's hidden bunker

When the three of them return to Falls End, Kim runs to Nick to see her baby daughter.

“How is she?” Kim asked, taking her into her hands.

“She’s ok, they didn’t hurt her or touch her.” Nick said.

“Where’s Luna?” Mary asked.

“Jacob grabbed her, she told us to run.” Luke said.

“It’s ok, you’ll save her again.” Joey said, stroking his face.

“I know I will, we just need to make a plan.” Luke said.

“Luke, we should head to Eli’s place, we need to figure out a plan with him.” Lawrence said.

“Good idea.” Luke said.

\-------  
In John’s bunker, Luna was facing punishment from John and Jacob. Her hands cuffed above her head that was connected by a chain, John would splash cold ice water at her. Her body trembled with cold ice water touching her skin, it was like she was standing in the freezing rain on December. But what was worse was that she was getting whipped by a whip like object. The sound echoed around the room as it made contact with her flesh on her back, the pain was intense and felt like something tore through Luna’s skin. She let out a scream as it happened.

“Stop please.” Luna begged as she was being whipped by the object that Jacob held.

“Tell Jacob where Eli is and he’ll stop.” John said.

Luna refused to betray her friend, Eli was the only person who told her about Jacob. She can’t let Jacob kill him, seeing her friends and prisoners getting killed by them was terrible for her to see.

“Nothing yet, fine.” Jacob said, as he continued hitting her.

She bit her lip and took in a deep breath as she felt the object make contact with her skin for a second time. He asked again and again Luna gave no response as she tried to stifle a sob, choking back tears. Luna felt the object tear through your skin again, but this time more force. He hit Luna with it again and again as she tried to stay strong, defying him over and over. After the eighth time she dry heaved. The ninth time her lip began to bleed as she continued biting down on it. The tenth time was too much.

“Nothing huh, fine.” Jacob said, lowering the whip.

“Let’s have Lonny punish her, Joseph needs us.” John said, showing the message on the phone.

“Very well, we’ll be back dear.” Jacob said.

After they left, Luna let out a cry of pain from her back, she was really hurt on her back. She then heard the door open, revealing Lonny, entering.

“You sure are a troublemaker, can’t believe your brother tried to save you again.” Lonny said, walking over to her.

She didn’t say anything, she remained silent as he walked over to her. Lonny was really annoying to her, he always got inside people’s business. He was always nosy and likes to get people annoyed, like that one time when he kept asking Luna’s brother about his life and his family. 

“Not much of a talker huh, or you just don’t want to talk.” Lonny said, giving her a smile.

“You and this cult are sick.” Luna said.

“We’re only trying to save you and everyone else, why can’t you see that.” Lonny said.

“You call this saving, this is torture and evil!” Luna shouted.

She watched as Lonny picked up the whip and walked behind her, she knew that she would be getting a beating. Without warning, Lonny hits the whip against her back, making her let out a painful scream.  
\------

“Thanks Eli.” Luke said, talking to Eli.

“No problem, we’re all friends and family here.” Eli said, patting his back.

“Glad we can help out, but we do have one problem.” Lawrence said.

“What is it?” Wheaty asked.

“I have a bad feeling that Jacob will capture us again, and have someone follow us.” Lawrence said, explaining the problem.

“You got a point, he might have his men follow you.” Tammy said, agreeing.

“Here take this.” Eli said, handing Luke a piece of paper.

“What is this?” Luke asked.

“Got here and radio me once you arrive.” Eli said.

“Ok.” Luke said, not wanting to ask more.

Once Luke and Lawrence left Eli’s bunker, they headed down the hill towards the truck that was parked. Luke looked at the paper that Eli handed him, it looked like a map of a bunker. It wasn’t that far from Falls End, it showed Falls End next to it was a circle of the Bunker. Between Falls End and Larry’s house. They headed back to Holland to find the hidden bunker in Holland, maybe there was something that will help them or Eli. After several hours of driving, Luke and Lawrence made it to the destination. They got out of the truck and walked around the area to look for the bunker.

“Find anything?” Luke asked.

“No, must be covered with a blanket or something.” Lawrence said, looking around.

“Alright, we should kick the ground to see if we can hear anything.” Luke said.

Lawrence agreed and started walking around, they kicked the ground to see if they can feel or hear a door noise. Luke went to the left, while Lawrence took the right. Kicking the ground for some time, Luke finally found it. He bent down to pull a blanket off that was covering the door.

“Great, we should head in.” Lawrence said.

After walking down the stairs, they enter a bunker that was the size of Eli’s bunker too. They walked around to see if they could find if any power worked, lucky Lawrence found the switch. Turning it on, the power turned on, tv turning on, lights, and other power stuff. There were ten tv screens that showed Holland, Whitetails Mountain, and Henbane. After looking around, the place was rather nice, Jacob wouldn't know about this.

“Radio Eli.” Lawrence said.

“Eli you there?” Luke called.

“Here.” he responded.

“We found it, what do you want us to do?” Luke asked.

“Good, right now can you be back here in three days, there’s something I'm telling Tammy and Wheaty.” Eli responded.

“Sure thing, need anything for us to get?” Luke asked.

“Actually yes, will you be ok getting some meat for us, have the meat sealed in a plastic bag.” Eli said.

“Sure thing.” Luke said.

\-------  
The next day, Luna starts to wake up on something soft and smooth. She opened her eyes to see the sunlight through the curtains, it was morning. She shot up with shock, she was in John’s bedroom, the last thing she remembered was that she was being whipped by Lonny. She must have passed out when he was done whipping her, because her back was in pain a lot. She quickly looked down at her body to see that her clothes were removed. She placed her hands behind her back to feel that someone placed medicine and bandages on her back. Suddenly a knock came and the door opened.

“How are you feeling?” it was Faith.

“Sore, how did I get here?” Luna asked.

“When John came back to get you, he saw your passed out, Lonny was cleaning up the mess.” Faith said.

“I see, thank you.” Luna said.

“Here, let me rub some more medicine on your back.” Faith said, holding a bottle of rubbing medicine.

Luna agreed and let Faith rub some medicine on her back, her back sting but she had to get used to it. Faith gently rubbed the medicine on her back, not wanting Luna to be in pain anymore.

“Sorry, I’ll be fast and gentle.” Faith said.

Once Faith was done, she placed some bandages on Luna’s back. 

“There, take these pills.” Faith said, handing her pills.

“Thanks.” Luna said, taking the pills.

Faith handed her a glass of water, once Luna was done she gave Faith the cup.

“You should rest, your back needs resting.” Faith said.

“Ok.” she was right, Her back was in no condition.

Once Faith left, Luna laid back down on the bed and rested. She needed to find a way to escape, but didn’t know how, this time there were probably more guards around the Seeds. She just hopes that her brother can find a way to get in.


	26. transport

At Falls End, Luke and Lawrence returned to Falls End carrying two dead deer. They needed to cut the meat up for Eli and his people, they’ll need food and energy to fight.

“Welcome back boys.” Drew said, seeing his son and Lawrence.

“Hey, will you be ok helping us cut up the meat for Eli?” Luke asked.

“No problem.” Drew said, agreeing to help.

The three started skinning the two deer, they gave the skin to one of Jerome’s friends. Once the skin was cut, they cut off the head, then the leg. Giving the legs to Peaches and Cheeseburger to eat.

“If we still have enough meat left, we’ll give that to the chief.” Luke said, working on cutting the meat.

“Go it, we’ll need food for the prisoners we save.” Lawrence said.

After some time of cutting the meat, they separated the meat into bags, placing the small meat into the big bags. And the big meat into the small bag, then they tightly sealed it so that the meat can last in the bag longer.

“Alright, meat is all bagged and sealed well. Better put this in a container for now.” Luke said.

“Got it, we’ll give this to Eli when we see him again.” Lawrence said, placing the meat in a contain in Mary May’s bar.

“We should head to Dutch, see if he needs anything.” Luke said, cleaning the blood.

“Good idea, he may need some food or other stuff.” Lawrence said, agreeing with him.

\------  
In the Seed Ranch, Luna starts to wake up from her nap, her back already better. They must have used some kind of plant or herb to rub on her back, still in pain a little, but not badly. She got up out of the bed carefully and steadily, she made her way to the door. When he turned the knob, she peeked her head out to see if any of the Seeds were here. She listened carefully to try and figure out if anyone was home, she wanted to leave the room to escape, but it was dangerous.

“Are you ok?” a voice asked her.

She turned her head to see it was Joseph.

“Yes, just seeing if anyone was home.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m here with you, John is out doing his job. Jacob will be here soon.” Joseph said.

“Ok, thanks.” Luna said, she wanted to head back to the bedroom, but Joseph stopped her from closing the door.

“Here, let me treat your wound.” Joseph said.

She wanted to refuse, but since he was already in the bedroom, she had to accept it.

“Ok.” she said.

Joseph led her to the bed to start rubbing more medicine on her back, he gently massaged her back with the cream medicine. She felt good that Joseph was massaging her back, but she still didn’t like how his hands would go down more and almost to the front of her breast.

“There you go my child.” he said.

“Thank you.” she said, putting her shirt back on.

“You’re welcome, come, let’s get you something to eat.” he said, grabbing her hand.

He led her down the stairs and into the kitchen, he placed her on a chair to sit while he went to work on making her something to eat. As she waited for him to be done, she started thinking of a way to escape or to help her brother. This was going to be hard, with the Seeds being around her, she will need to find a way to do this by herself.

“Here you go dear.” Joseph said, snapping Luna out of her thoughts.

It was cut up fruit and a sandwich, once Joseph placed his plate down, he sat next to Luna…. But he was a bit too close to her.

“Thank you.” she said.

She sat there eating her fruits with Joseph, but she can tell his eyes never leave her body. She didn’t like how he was so close to her, he was like a father who never leaves his daughter’s side. She didn’t like how Joseph’s hand was stroking her thigh, she tried to ignore his hand. But the more he stroke, the more his hand goes to her pubic region. Suddenly they heard John return back, they heard the door open and footsteps heading to the kitchen.

“I see you guys made lunch.” John said, seeing Luna and Joseph sitting there.

“Yes, I made you and Jacob sandwiches too.” Joseph said, showing the fridge.

“Thank you brother.” John said, walking over to the fridge.

“How was confession?” Joseph asked.

“Rather stressful, some refused and some accepted. Still working on who will go Jacob and who will go to Faith.” John said, taking a seat on the chair.

“Go to hear.” Joseph said.

After eating their Lunch, they headed to the couch to rest up, Joseph massaged more of her back, while John looked at the papers of lists. Then they heard Jacob arriving, he walked up to the door and opened it.

“Welcome back brother, Lunch is in the fridge for you.” Joseph said.

“Thanks.” Jacob said, walking to the kitchen.

After finishing her massage, Joseph pulled her close to him, her back touching his back. She can tell Joseph was smelling her scent again, like she was some kind of rare flower.

“Hmmm.” Joseph said, started thinking of something.

“Is something wrong Joseph?” John asked.

Joseph didn’t say anything, he pulled John close to him, whispering something into his ears. John let out a smile, he agreed with the plane.

“Very well, I’ll have everything ready.” John said.

Luna looked at them confused, she wondered what they were talking about, she wanted to know. There was something she didn’t want to know, she could feel how they were whispering to each other and agreeing with each other. Jacob entered the room after finishing eating the lunch that Joseph made, Joseph called him over to tell him something. Same thing, he whispered something in Jacob’s ear, quiet that Luna couldn’t figure out what they were saying. Luna saw the smile too on Jacob’s face, he seemed to agree with whatever Joseph is telling them, something Luna doesn't want to know. Once they were done, Jacob took a seat on the couch and took out his knife, sharpening it with a tool. Joseph pulled Luna closer to him, wanting her to stay close to him at all times.   
\--------  
On the road Luke and Lawrence headed back to Eli, he radioed them that he’ll meet them at the Claggett boathouse. Eli and Wheaty were going to be there to have them transfer something to that bunker.

“There they are.” Lawrence said, seeing them outside.

They turned onto the road and stopped to see a truck delivery.

“What’s in there?” Luke asked.

“Some of our stuff from the bunker, Tammy doesn’t know this, that bunker is for emergency. I need you to take this to the bunker and unload it in there, I have a feeling that Jacob will have his men follow you two back to the bunker, best we use this chance now.” Eli explained.

“Got it, thanks for telling us. We also got the meat ready, want us to take it to the bunker?” Luke asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Eli said.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Lawrence said, getting into the truck.

The truck had an Eden sign on it, that way no one can steal it. Luke already called Pratt to meet him at Larry’s house, they’ll need help unloading the stuff and it will be faster to unload. After some time, they made it to Larry’s house, there Pratt waited for them outside.

“What’s inside?” Pratt asked.

“Eli’s bunker stuff, there’s a hidden bunker that Eli built. He wants us to transfer this stuff to his hidden bunker.” Luke explained.

“Got it, lead the way.” Pratt said, following the truck.

They drove onto the ground where the bunker was. Stopping, Luke got out of the truck and opened the door.

“Alright, let’s start unloading.” Luke said.

They grabbed the big boxes first, taking them downstairs carefully. There were at least 20 boxes on the truck from inside the truck, Luke, Lawrence, and Pratt started working on taking the boxes into the bunker. After getting the boxes inside, Pratt stayed with Luke to unpack the stuff, while Lawrence took the truck somewhere else.

“Thanks for helping.” Luke said, placing the guns and ammo into the locker.

“No problem, I was bored anyway.” Pratt said.

“Really, I thought you were training or helping out?” Luke asked.

“I was, after doing my job around, I decided to wait if anyone needed help….. Especially Jess.” Pratt said, unloading the books onto the bookshelf.

“Pratt, do you have a crush on Jess?” Luke asked, surprised to hear this.

“No, it’s just that she saved us, I want to return the favor for her.” Pratt said.

“Well good luck with that.” Luke said.

“Thanks.” Pratt said, seeing this was going to be hard.


	27. Chapter 27

Luke and Pratt headed back to Falls End, taking a break from unpacking the boxes that Eli gave them. They head towards the bar to get something to drink.

“Welcome back.” Mary said.

“Thanks, you ok Joey?” Luke asked, standing next to Joey.

“Yes, your mom has been helping me with the pregnancy.” Joey said.

“That’s good, where is she?” Luke asked.

“She’s helping with the injured people.” Mary said.

“Oh ok.” Luke said, understanding.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Mary said.

“Got it, I'm going to go change.” Luke said, feeling all sweaty.

After changing his shirt, he headed back to the bar to get some food. He can smell hamburgers done cooking, he walked in to see Mary placing the burgers on the buns that were on the plate. Cooked veggies and grilled corn.

“Thanks for the food.” Luke said, taking the plate.

“No problem.” Mary said.

Luke took a seat next to Joey, there he looked out the window, wondering if Luna was safe or not.  
\------  
At the Seed Ranch, Luna remembered how they finished eating dinner. Joseph signaled Jacob to take her to the bedroom, where he led her upstairs and closed the door. He then took her clothes off by ripping them off her, leaving her naked. And now here she is, bound, gagged, blindfolded, and alone on the bed. She knows Jacob is there, watching her with his lustful eyes on her naked body. Then she heard the door open and she could hear two footsteps entering, she waited for one of them to talk.

“Thank you for getting her ready Jacob.” Joseph said.

“No problem, it was easy.” Jacob said.

Luna can hear the footsteps getting closer to the bed, fear ran down her body. She felt a hand on her arms, helping her sit up.

“It’s ok my child, let us love you.” it was Joseph, he was so calm and eager. 

Then she felt a hand placed on her shoulders, it was John, he’s the only one who has a tattoo on his chest that is crossed out. He was shirtless, Luna knew what they were going to do to her. She wasn’t ready for this, this was her first time, how will she tell her family this. Without warning, she felt Joseph’s erect cock rubbing against her entrance. She can tell that he was ready to push it in her, and in just seconds he thrusted inside her with force. Not being gentle and slow, Joseph was thrusting inside her gently, but soon will start putting more pace to it. 

“Let John in dear.” Joseph said, saying the words in her ear.

She then felt John entering inside slowly, slowly pushing in. “Yes… You’re right where you belong.” John said.

John shoved deep in her ass, hissing at the tightness while Joseph occupied her front. John tightening his grip on her hips, she can feel his head on her shoulder. Thrusting insider deep and strong, as large oversized palms cup and squeeze her small breasts. When John kisses her neck, when he runs his hands down her body to rest on her hips. They picked up their pace, John pumped harder into her. Joseph nibbled along her neck, John’s thumbs started to pinch and roll her nipples. She let out a muffle and cried as they continued on her body, she wanted them to stop but they refused to. It was like they wanted to mark her, telling everyone that she belonged to them, no one else.

“There’s no need to cry dear.” John said, kissing her shoulders.

She choked back a frightened sob as she felt John thrust more deeper inside her, making Joseph thrust more. Luna started bucking and squirming as she wiggled her form, desperate to escape. She shook her head, feeling fingers exploring her spread thighs, husky laughter followed afterwards. Finally John’s seed spilled inside her, Luna let out a painful cry as she felt his seed filling her up. She felt him pull out of her, Luna couldn’t stop her shaking.

“Let Jacob enjoy this too.” John said.

She then heard Jacob get up from sitting on the chair, and walked over to the bed. Joseph then pulled out of Luna, turning her around so she could face Jacob in the front. Joseph spread her legs wide as he pushed himself back into her, there Jacob started doing his job. Luna felt a dry mouth wrap one of the sensitive nubs, she felt as Jacob started cupping, sucking, biting and pinching at her exposed tits. Before she even knew it he pushed his shaft inside her quite roughly, he kept a rather rough and quick pace slamming himself into her. Luna being completely weak, cried through her gag.

“It’s ok dear, it will be all over soon.” Joseph said.

And there he went, he started slamming himself inside her mercilessly, she was in a lot of pain feeling him sliding in and out and every time, slamming himself so deep, it hit her end. Luna started feeling the pressure. It hurt. It hurt her so much that she felt like they were going to rip her apart. After a few minutes of them grunting, panting and telling her how tight she was and that they was so close to cum in her ass, 

“Hmmm... Let's make you cum then." Jacob said.

It didn't take long before she came, shaking as she had her first orgasm. Joseph and Jacob kept slamming themselves in her ass a few more seconds until they too came inside her. They pulled out laying Luna on the bed now, her body trembling from their thrusts. They put their members back in their pants and slacks, watching their creamy substance leak out from her gaping exit hole. She felt them untie her and removed her gag and blindfold, he turned to look at them, their devilish smile on their face.

“Good job pup, that was fun.” Jacob said.


	28. Eli's capture

The next day, Luna woke up to the feeling of something soft under her. She opened her eyes to see that she was at the Veteran Center, everything came crashing back. How the Seeds filled her up with their seed, leaving bite marks, kiss marks, and cum all over her. She can still feel their seed between her thighs, she looked around to see where Jacob was. The door opened revealing Jacob with a tray of food, he walked over to her with the tray, setting it on the desk.

“Morning pup, have a nice nap?” he asked, giving her a wicked smile.

“Fuck you.” she said.

“Heh, gotta say, I love seeing that fire inside you. Makes me want to fuck you more.” he said, as he lifted her chin.

“You and your brothers are sick and crazy.” she said, smacking his hand away.

Jacob then handed her the tray of food, there was bread and some fruits on the plate.

“Better eat, need your energy for tonight.” Jacob said.

She knew what he meant, he wanted to fuck her more. She watched as Jacob left the room again, Luna then started eating her food. She can still feel their hands and m mouths touching her body, how they licked her nipples like they were candy. How they bite her like animals eating their food, how they sucked on her like a bat. She hated it, she hated it all.  
\-----  
Outside at Eli’s bunker, Luke and Lawrence started getting ready to head to Jacob’s compound. 

“Ready?” Luke asked, putting on the mask.

“Yep.” Lawrence said.

The two headed to the compound, calm and ready. They saw people in cages, how they wanted to save them that bad. But it was going to be hard, then they saw him, Jacob. He was outside dealing with recruitments, telling his men to take them to the chair. While he was out giving orders, Luke and Lawrence headed inside to find Luna. They walked all the way upstairs to Jacob’s office, there Luna sat on the bed.

“Luna!” Luke said.

“Luke?” she said, seeing him here.

“Jesus, what the hell did they do to you?” he asked, seeing her body in marks.

She didn’t say a word, but Luke knew what she was going to say. “It’s ok, i understand.” Luke said. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Lawrence said.

“Right, here, wear this.” Luke said, handing Luna a blanket to wear over her.

“Ok.” she said.

The three then left the room, sneaky and quietly leaving the halls. They made sure to keep their eyes and ears out, listening to peggies talking. Luna stayed close to her brother, not wanting anyone to see her. Luke held her close to him, making sure that no one touched her.

“Alright, let’s move.” Lawrence said.

They headed down the stairs, to the exit and out the door. They quickly ran to the woods, making sure no one saw and followed.

“Don’t worry sis, we’ll be at Eli’s bunker soon.” Luke said, running with her.

“Ok, let’s just hope that no one is around.” Luna said, following behind.

As they ran into the woods, what they don’t know is that Jacob had one of his men wait in the woods for them at his compound.

“Sir, they’re on the move.” the peggie said.

“Follow them, radio me when you arrive at the hideout.” Jacob said.

“Sir.” he said, he and some men then followed them.

After some time of running and walking, the three made it to Eli’s bunker.

“Welcome back.” Eli said, seeing them enter.

“Thanks, do you have some clothes for Luna?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, here.” Tammy said, handing her a sleeveless t-shirt and esho sport pants, they were shorts.

“Thanks.” Luna said.

She headed to the bathroom to change into her clothes, Luke and Lawrence then decided to stay in the bunker and wait until night time. That way they can leave without getting detected and seen. Outside of the bunker, Jacob’s men radioed Jacob.

“Sir, we found the hideout. West of your bunker, there is a helipad like area, a bunker entrance, and by the helipad some poorly constructed shelters that are against the rocks. South east is where you will find a load of zip lines. From an aerial view you will see a dirt road that leads to it.” Jacob men said, telling him the location.

“Excellent, stay there until I get there.” Jacob ordered.

“Yes sir.” he replied.

\------  
At Falls End, Joey and Mary have been busy with cooking for the injured people. 

“Jerome, Burke, and Earl have been working on trying to save some people.” Joey said, cutting up the veggies.

“Yes, this time it’s getting harder.” Mary said, placing the bowls on the counter.

“I hope they can save everyone, especially Luna.” Joey said.

“Don’t worry dear, they’ll save her, right now you need to focus on taking care of your baby.” Mary said.

“You’re right, I need to make sure that the baby is healthy and safe.” Joey said, rubbing her baby bump.

“Aw man.” Drew said, walking in.

“You ok Mr. Drew?” Joey asked, seeing him all tired.

“Yeah, just tired. Been trying to save some people.” he said, sitting down on the chair.

“Take a break, you’ll need to.” Mary said, giving him a glass of cold water.

“Thanks.” he said.

“Where’s Marcus?” Joey asked.

“Helping with rebuilding some fences.” Drew said.

\------  
Night has come, everyone in Eli’s bunker has been calm and quiet. Luna laying on the couch resting, Luke and Lawrence talking to Eli about their plans. Tammy dealing with one of the prisoners, and Wheat dealing with the music.

“Eli!” someone shouted, entering the bunker with blood all over his face and body.

“What happened?” Eli asked.

“Jacob is here, he and his men, run!” he said.

“What!?” Tammy said, freaking out.

Suddenly they heard and saw sleeping gas being thrown in, everyone started covering their face and mouth with their hands. Sleepiness taking over, Luke ran to his sister, protecting her. When he entered the next room, he saw Luna on the floor knocked out. He rushed to her side, but was too tired and weak to lift her up, darkness took over him.

He was then awoken by the sound of banging on something metal, he looked around to see that he was in the cage with Lawrence and Wheaty. There was Eli and Tammy across from him, and some of Eli's men in each cage. 

“Eli.” Luke said, grabbing the bar.

“You ok?” Eli asked.

“Yeah, and you?” Luke said.

“Yeah, my head hurts a little.” Eli said.

“Damn, Jacob actually got you.” Lawrence said, sitting up.

“He must have his men follow you guys secretly.” Eli said.

“How, we didn’t see anyone.” Luke said.

“True, but my men were in the trees hiding and waiting.” Jacob said, walking over.

“Jacob!” Luke shouted.

He then watched as he threw Luna on the ground, her face covered in bruises, her body covered in whips and some hand marks what looked like bunches. She tried to get up but Jacob pushed on the ground with his boot.

“Luna!” Luke cried out.

“L-Luke.” she said, weakly.

“Let her go!” Luke yelled.

“Sorry, she can’t leave, she has a purpose.” Jacob said, letting out a laugh.

“You bastard!” Luke said, giving him a death stare.

“I gotta say, you got Pratt out, but I won’t let you take your sister out. She’s staying.” Jacob said.

“Damn you, i’ll kill you!” Luke said, sending death threats.

Jacob called one of his men over, while looking away Luna threw Luke the cage key. He caught it in time, before Jacob turned around.

“Have fun on your trial, let’s go.” Jacob said, grabbing Luna by the arm and pulling her up and walking away.


	29. escape

Jacob and Luna returned to his office after talking to Luke, he threw her onto his bed and started taking his shirt off.

“Please, don’t do this.” she begged, letting out her tears.

“Don’t be like that, your body wants it. So let me in.” Jacob said, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

She let out a moan as Jacob hand pinched her right nipple, twisting them and then licking them. She let out a moan as Jacob started sucking on her nipple, her legs shaking and her tears rolling down her face. His mouth left her nipple and started kissing up her neck, making her shake even more, he reached to her face and grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look at him, in just seconds he kissed her on the lips, his hand forcing her mouth open so that he can explore inside. Luna wanted to bite him on the lips, but his hand held her head still. He then broke the kiss with a string of saliva attached, his other hand let go of her wrists, leaving bruise marks on them.

“I’m going to make sure that you will never see freedom again, and that you will stay with us forever.” Jacob said, getting up off the bed.

\-------  
Luke wakes up from shaking, he opens his eyes to see Wheaty shaking him.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, where’s Jacob?” Luke asked, sitting up.

“He came by, said that he’ll be back once he’s done with his hunt.” Wheaty said.

“Eli, you ok?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry, he didn’t give us the music.” Eli said.

“Don’t worry, we’re escaping.” Lawrence said.

“How?” Tammy asked.

“Luna gave me the key.” Luke said, showing the key.

“Great, you start unlocking your cage, we’ll keep an eye out.” Eli said.

Luke started opening his cage, quickly and quietly. Eli and Tammy kept their ears and eyes out for guards walking by, Luke and Lawrence then went to unlock the next cage. Letting out the people out of their cage, one of them decided to go find a vehicle to escape. Next Eli was the last one, Luke got his cage open, letting out Tammy and Eli.

“Let’s move.” Eli said, crouching down.

“What about Luna?” Tammy said.

“I’ll go get her.” Luke said, crouching to the Center.

Lawrence followed him inside the building, making sure that he was safe. Eli and Tammy went to go get the vehicles ready for escape. Luke and Lawrence made their way up to Luna, making sure not to run into any Peggies. Once they made it to the doors, they opened to his office, where Luna layed on the bed.

“Come on, we’re leaving.” Luke said, walking to her side.

“But Jacob, he’ll catch you.” Luna said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll ride in the vehicles.” Luke said.

Suddenly they heard Jacob come back, then they heard shouting.

“They’re gone!” one of the peggies shouted.

“Find them now!” Jacob ordered.

“Shit, we need to leave.” Lawrence said.

They ran to the balcony where Eli was waiting, there he was in the back of the bed of the truck. Gun in hand with some others.

“Come on, we need to jump!” Luke said, holding his sister’s hand.

They heard footsteps near the door, there Jacob opened the door with his men next to him.

“Catch them!” he ordered.

“Go!” Luna said, pushing Luke and Lawrence off the balcony.

Luke and Lawrence hit the floor, they quickly got up and headed to the truck where Eli was waiting. They got in quickly and drove off, peggies shouting and shooting at them.   
\------  
Luna watched as her brother left through the gates, she was then turned around by Jacob, getting hit in the face by him.

“Go get them.” Jacob ordered. “Seems I need to punish you.”

Luna looked at him with fear, she knew that she would be facing punishment from him. She let out a cry as Jacob ordered his men to bring back the prisoners, she prayed that they got away intime. Jacob bend down and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up.

“Let’s go.” he said, taking her somewhere else.  
\--------  
After escaping, Eli and the rest arrived at the hidden bunker that Luke and Lawrence found. They all headed inside to the bunker, sitting down on the couch and beds.

“I can’t believe we escaped.” Wheaty said.

“Yeah, I didn't know you had a hidden bunker.” Tammy said.

“Yeah, when I left Jacob I went to work on building a hidden bunker.” Eli said.

“The meat is in the freezer and the food is all set.” Luke said.

“Thanks Luke, I'll radio you if anything happens.” Eli said.

“Ok, we’re going to head back to Falls End.” Luke said, waving him off.

After returning to Falls End, Luke headed home to get some rest, his body ache and his head hurted. Eli was safe from Jacob, but Luna was still with them, he didn’t know how long she’ll be able to handle them. He needed to work fast before something else bad happened.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is short, but to let everyone know, i'll be taking a three week break. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately and my friend and I are typing a story together for his story, do not worry, i'll still be typing my story. I just need to finish helping my friend's story first, also my Far cry 5 werewolves and omega war part one will be on pause until I return from my break, I am also typing another far cry story and a persona 5 story.

The next couple of days have been terrible for Luna, she has been punished by Jacob. He’s been hitting her, punching her, whipping her, and even have sex with her. Her body was painted in sores and bruises, she didn’t know how long she'd last with Jacob. She laid on his bed completely sore and tired from his beatings everyday, she felt like she was going to die soon. Her body covered in his seed, how it spilled his seed inside her. He didn’t pull out of her until every last drop was inside her, sometimes he would spill his seed on her body, spreading it. 

“Put this on, you’re going to Joseph.” Jacob said, throwing her a shirt.

She quickly put on the long shirt on her, not wanting Jacob to wait any longer, she was glad that the shirt reached to her middle finger. She got up to walk with Jacob to the car, but her legs were so tired and weak. She fell back onto the bed, Jacob walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms. Carrying her out to his truck, she was too weak to walk to his truck, he placed her on the passenger side while he drove. They stayed quiet on the road, Luna still sore and tired from him, she didn’t feel like talking to him. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realize she’d arrived at Joseph’s compound. There Joseph waited by the door for his brother, Jacob helped her out of the car and into the church. He then placed Luna on the bed, Joseph thanking his brother.

“Thank you Jacob.” Joseph said, hugging his brother.

“You’re welcome, I need to head back and deal with the mess.” Jacob said, leaving the room.

Joseph watched him leave and then turned to face Luna, he placed his hand on her face, making her flinch.

“Let’s treat those wounds.” Joseph said, grabbing some medicine off the table. “Jacob told me what your brother did, he will be punished for this.” 

He started rubbing the medicine on her face, making Luna hold in her cries. He was gentle on her face, making sure not to make it more painful. He then moved on to her body, rubbing the medicine on her wounds.

“I’m sorry my brother wasn’t gentle with you, but this is a warning. Next time, don’t disobey us.” Joseph said, his voice sounded so threatening.

Luna didn’t say a word, she knew that the next time she disobeyed them, she’ll be punished again.

“Do you understand.” he said, looking her in the eyes.

“Y-yes sir.” she said.

“Good, let’s get you something to eat.” he said, getting up.

She sat there on the bed, alone and trapped again. She wanted to escape but her injuries prevented that, she didn’t know how far she'd make it this time. She then saw Joseph return with a tray of food, there was a bowl of soup and bread for her to eat.

“Here you go, something for you to eat.” Joseph said, setting it down.

“Thank you.” she said.

She tried to reach for the spoon, but she was too weak and tired to lift up the spoon. Joseph took the spoon from her.

“Let me feed you, you need to recover.” he said.

Suddenly a knock came to the door.

“Enter.” Joseph said.

It was Faith, Luna hasn’t seen her in a while. She walked over to her all happy and calm.

“Let me feed her, one of your men wanted to talk to you.” Faith said, sitting next to her.

“Thank you Faith, take good care of her.” Joseph said, handing her the bowl and spoon.

He got up and left, Faith dipped the spoon into the food and blew on the soup. Making sure the temperature was right and perfect, Luna opened her mouth when Faith fed her.

“Thank you.” Luna said.

“You’re welcome, don’t worry, those injuries will heal.” Faith said.

“It will take time to heal.” Luna said.

\--------  
At Falls End, Lawrence and Mary were working on helping the injured people. Some were rescued from being baptized and some were rescued from being killed, Luke decided to stay at Falls End to treat the injured people that they rescued. 

“Thanks for helping guys.” Jerome said, thanking Luke and Lawrence.

“No problem, we don’t mind.” Luke said.

“I feel bad for you guys staying here, you should be out their fighting.” Jerome said.

“Hey it’s alright, we don’t mind, everyone needs help.” Luke said.

“Yeah, we’re a team.” Lawrence said.

“Thanks, you should rest up, you’ll need your strength and energy.” Jerome said.

“Are you sure?” Luke said.

“Go ahead, we’ll be fine.” Mary said.

“Alright, thanks.” Luke said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got some news, i'll be slow at typing this month, forgot that it's March. my allergy season change starts this month, so i'll be very slow at typing my story of old dawn and werewolves and omega war due to me sneezing. Also getting my laptop and mom's computer fixed, they keep freezing and crashing. So sorry if my story is updating late.

At Joseph’s compound, Luna sat on the bed looking out the window. Being with Joseph wasn’t that bad, but he was still dangerous and still evil. He wasn’t that violent like his brother Jacob, but she needed to keep her guard up, he can do anything to her whenever. 

“I’m sorry dear, you can’t go outside, not until your wounds heal.” Joseph said, standing next to her.

“I know.” Luna said.

Joseph then sat down next to her, placing his hand on her hands, stroking them.

“I hope you’re not planning on running away, because if you do, I'll punish you.” he said, tightening his grip.

Luna sat there in shock, she knew he was serious, anything bad happens they take it seriously.

“I…. I don’t want to stay here, let me go.” Luna said.

“I am sorry my child, you can not leave here, the baby will need a father.” Joseph said, holding her hands.

“No, this is wrong, forcing someone to carry you and your brother’s child. I don’t want my baby to be raised by criminals.” Luna said, letting her tears out.

Joseph then started moving closer to her, his hand still holding hers. Once he was close to her, his right hand started to stroke her face, then trailed down to her neck. In just seconds, he wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her. “We are not criminals, we are trying to save everyone. You will have our children, or we’ll kill your family.” Joseph said.

“Joseph…. Please.” Luna said, trying to breathe.

“Do you understand?” he asked, tightening his grip.

She nodded her head, he then let go of her, letting her breath.

“Don’t make me angry again.” Joseph said, getting up off the bed and leaving.

\-------  
In Whitetails Mountain, Luke and Lawrence were in the mountains looking for Eli’s house. Eli told them that he has a prepper stash there, they decided to see if it was safe or taken.

“Man, Eli’s stash is hidden real good.” Lawrence said, walking in the woods.

“Yeah, Eli was smart to hide his shit.” Luke said, looking at the map.

They walked further into the woods, Eli’s stash was buried inside the cave. Eli told them that that cave was known for bears hiding inside, no peggie would walk inside.

“We’re here.” Luke said, seeing the cave.

“Alright, let’s get working.” Lawrence said.

\------  
At Joseph’s compound, Luna layed on the bed completely helpless on her stomach. Joseph held her down with such force, she could feel bruises starting to form around her wrists. Joseph paid no mind as he rammed into her over and over until he spilled his seed inside her.

“Joseph, you’re hurting me,” Luna said, holding her cry and tears.

“Remember, you belong to us, leave and we’ll punish you.” he growled into her ear. Her head was suddenly yanked back as Joseph grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Who do you belong to?”

“You! I belong to you and your brothers!” she cried out.

Joseph’s hands explored her body, stopping at her breasts, massaging them in his hands. “This place is for worshipping, so let me worship you,” he whispered. Joseph grabbed her hips and tugged her down into him, thrusting inside her more and rougher. The cult leader pushed in and out of her with rough and hard thrusts, making her yelp in pain. The church was filled with their breathless pants, the smacking of their moist skin, the creaking of the bed as Joseph quickened his thrusts. 

“Please, you’re hurting me.” Luna begged, feeling Joseph pick up the pace more.

Joseph jutted into her as hard and as deep as he could, clutching her hips and pulling her up into him for a better angle, cock quivering. His hot, thick seed spewed inside her, coating her inner walls. Then with one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her, Luna shaking in fear. She was going to be pregnant as they filled her up with their seed, breeding her until she had children with them. Joseph rested his face on her shoulder, but he didn’t pull out of her. They remained entwined as they recovered. The cult leader pet her admiringly, as though he couldn’t get enough of her soft skin. After gaining his breath back, Joseph finally pulled out, Luna laying in complete defeat. She felt Joseph push some of his cum back inside her with a finger.

“Can’t have my seed go to waste, I need to make sure that you have our seed for our babies.” Joseph said.


End file.
